El rumbo de mi vida
by Shiru Chiba
Summary: Ese dia me perdi, lo que fui murio en un instante. Pero hoy he vuelto a renacer gracias a El...como no darle al amor una nueva oportunidad si se presenta en la forma de Darien Chiba...el perfecto caballero. Capitulos finales. :D
1. Introduccion

Los personajes que participaran en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la oh gran toda poderosa Naoko Takeuchi.

Es mi primera historia, espero que no sean muy malitas conmigo, y me den sus opiniones y consejos. =D

* * *

Seria mucho pedir que a esta altura de mi vida el dolor del pasado pudiera solo desaparecer,

o es normal que aun sienta mi corazón morir cada vez que lo recuerdo.

Siempre fui fuerte, afronte lo que la vida puso en mi camino, era lo que se tenia que hacer, permanecer ante las adversidades,

y ante las injusticias solo pensaba que de algún modo u otro me recompensarían,

pensaba que era mi deber seguir siendo bondadosa, perdonar sin importar lo que me hicieran…hasta ese día,

todo lo que fui, todo lo que creí, todo lo que era…termino.

Por primera vez en mi vida, huí, escape de mi pesar y decidí comenzar a cientos de kilómetros de todo,

sin volver a confiar, sin la bondad que me caracterizaba,

finalmente de que servia todo eso, lo importante ahora es sobrevivir, y en la vida cual jungla, solo el más fuerte lo consigue.

Ahora trabajo para la más grande compañía financiera del mundo. Frialdad, vanidad, hipocresía, ambición,

si quieres ser el mejor estos cuatro elementos deben ser tu pan diario y ay de ti si te falta alguno.

No tengo amigos verdaderos, la amistad es un síntoma de debilidad, de que te estas ablandando, y puede ser usado para tu perdición.

Nadie es en realidad tu amigo, aquí solo se tienen socios, que como en todo buen negocio, solo el dinero es lo que los atrae: no mas dinero, no mas socios, así de simple.

La vida "personal" no existe.

No puedes darte el lujo de abandonar tu trabajo, tus negocios, para ir y tratar de relajarte en casa,

seria perder dinero, seria perder poder, y el poder aquí es todo lo que importa.

Enfermarse es normal, reportarse enfermo es un lujo, aun con 40 grados, 5 costillas rotas, o tus intestinos saliendo por tu boca, debes estar ahí, dispuesta a todo por tu trabajo, por tu vida.

Nunca imagine esto para mi, hace mucho tiempo, tenia el sueño de poner una pequeña galería de arte,

donde mis fotografías y las de muchos mas artistas jóvenes y soñadores como yo se dieran a conocer. Ja! Que pensamientos aquellos.

Ahora mi único sueño son las 4 horas al día que puedo tener entre compra-venta de acciones.

Pero no puedo quejarme de esta vida, me ha ayudado a olvidarme de lo tonta que fui,

pero no todo puede ser perfección y siempre como cada año, este dia llega, El DIA…

22 de septiembre,

la fecha en que Usagi Tsukino murió y Serena Winston nació…

* * *

Por Favor, dejen sus comentarios...solo no sean muy crueles ;)

Shiru.


	2. Detalles

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad.

Los primeros capitulos seran los antecedentes de la historia y claro en uno de ellos conoceran el motivo del dolor de Usagi.

Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

Usagi Tsukino

20 de septiembre 1998

_Todo el __día había estado tomando fotografías dentro del centro comercial, mi objetivo era capturar a la gente en un día ordinario, la mayoría de las personas son una mezcla de emociones y hay que estar en el momento preciso para captar cada una de ellas._

_Yo misma era un ejemplo de ello, miles de emociones pasaban por mi rostro, lo podia sentir, desde expectación, emoción, alegría, nerviosismo, miedo, todo mezclado con una enorme felicidad, en solo 2 días seria oficialmente la Señora Kou y nada en el mundo me hacia mas feliz que pensar en eso._

_Conocí__ a Seiya hace 4 años, fuimos los mejores amigos hasta que los sentimientos se hicieron mas fuertes y complicados a la vez, me enamore de el sin proponérmelo, sin darme cuenta, y para mi agrado el correspondió ese amor. Dimos el siguiente paso y nuestra bella amistad paso a ser un hermoso romance, el era el complemento perfecto para mi, yo hasta cierto punto introvertida, el extrovertido de pies a cabeza. Había un equilibrio entre nosotros dos y durante todo nuestro noviazgo nunca tuvimos una pelea, discutíamos si, pero como gente civilizada, platicando las diferencias y encontrando una solución juntos. Éramos la pareja perfecta._

_Al terminar mi sesión fotográfica, corrí a casa, aun faltaban ciertos detallitos para la boda, y tenia que alistarme para mi despedida de soltera. Había hecho jurar a mis amigas que no seria nada ostentoso y mucho menos habría un hombre desnudo bailándome en el regazo, eso habia puesto triste a la mayoría, pero era mi despedida y yo decidía que quería._

_Al llegar a casa, mis inseparables ya estaban esperándome, Mina y Rei, desde la primaria que estábamos juntas y creo que el hecho de ser completamente diferentes, fue lo que nos unió. Mina era la alegría en persona, hija única, acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quería y pedía, pero con un corazón de oro. Rei era la responsabilidad y sabiduría andando, era la mayor de 4 hermanos, a los cuales los cuidaba y atendía mejor que su propia madre, sus padres se habían divorciado cuando Rei tenía solo 10 años._

_Ellas dos se convirtieron en mis __cómplices, para cada travesura, mis consejeras, mi soporte…a mis 12 años mis padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, el conductor de un autobús se quedo dormido y se estrello contra el carro de mis padres, haciéndolo salir de la carretera…jamás pensé que algo así pudiera pasar. _

_Si no hubiera sido por Mina y Rei estoy segura que jamás me hubiera sobrepuesto, estuvieron conmigo cada día, me cuidaron y animaron, pero al mismo tiempo me dieron el espacio suficiente para llorar mi pena, para desahogar mi dolor._

_Al ser menor de edad, quede bajo la tutela de la hermana de mi padre, la __tía Hina, ella se mudo a casa, yo no quise abandonar el que fue mi hogar, donde estaban todos los momentos que pase con mis padres._

_Hina y yo nos hicimos cercanas, me aconsejaba y ayudaba lo mejor que podía y hasta la fecha ha estado siempre para mi._

Mina: Usagi! Finalmente llegas, ya tenemos rato esperándote, creímos que habías optado por escapar con Seiya de ultimo momento.

Hina: Mina! Pero que cosas dices muchacha

Mina: Jeje, bueno, es solo una posibilidad Tía Hina

Rei: Claro que no, Usagi jamás nos haría eso, llevamos mucho tiempo planeando esta boda, como para que al final nos deje con todo listo.

_Por supuesto que __jamás haría eso, Seiya y yo queríamos hacer las cosas bien, y aunque en algún momento toda la planeación de la boda resulto sofocante, no iba a menospreciar el esfuerzo y la dedicación de mi familia y amigos._

Mina: si si ya lo se, para Usagi primero estamos todos los demás y luego ella. Bueno, ya que llegaste podemos terminar de acomodar los lugares de las mesas, los últimos toques a nuestros vestidos, el color de los accesorios para tus hermosas damas, ósea nosotros! Yyyyyyy arreglarnos para tu despedida!

_Si, Mina estaba ansiosa por la despedida, eso me preocupaba, que __iría a pasar en esa fiesta que Mina quiere ya que llegue?_.

Usagi: Mina, Rei, espero que hayan respetado mi deseo y que ningún hombre desnudo vaya a estar presente en esa fiesta.

Rei: Usagi, pero que poca fe tienes en nosotros, por supuesto que respetamos tu deseo: ningún hombre desnudo estará presente. Lo prometemos.

_Entre risas y comentarios terminamos con los detalles finales y comenzamos a prepararnos para mi despedida de soltera. Las chicas y mi __tía se habían encargado de todo, no tenia idea ni siquiera de en que lugar iba a ser. Mi vestimenta la había escogido Mina, un vestido morado metálico súper corto para mi gusto, pero al final me había convencido de usarlo, alegando que por una sola vez usara algo sexy que resaltara, según ella, mi belleza natural._

_Debo decir que la despedida fue hermosa, fue en el jardín de la casa de Mina, lo habían decorado de forma que el bello patio parecía una disco, con miles de luces y esos muebles tipo lounge, el color plateado predominaba por todo el lugar. La velada estuvo muy animada, todas reíamos y platicábamos, y cuando llego el momento de los consejos y tips mi rostro jamas dejo de ser un tomate, estas chicas de ahora si que sabían cosas!_

Mina: Chicas, muchas gracias por haber venido, como todas sabemos nuestra querida Usagi en menos de 48 horas sera la Señora Kou y por ese motivo tan especial es que organizamos esta despedida. Usagi, tu sabes que te amamos con todo nuestro corazón y estamos muy felices de que tu seas feliz…por esa razón te tenemos un regalo muuuuuy especial…

_De repente todo el lugar quedo en oscuridad, y se __oyó una música que altero mis nervios…no…no podía ser, ellas lo prometieron!_

_Al iluminarse el lugar por esas luces neon vi claramente la figura de 4 muchachos bailando al ritmo de la __música, moviéndose de una manera por demás…excitante._

_Mis lindas y adorables amigas cumplieron su promesa: __ningún hombre desnudo estuvo presente, pero si 4 chicos vestidos en unos apretados trajes Armani._

_Bailaron alrededor de todo el lugar, la verdad es que tenían una gracia soberbia para el baile, no parecían para nada de esos vulgares stripers. _

_Cuando esos cuatro chicos terminaron su baile, el lugar quedo en silencio por unos instantes, yo estaba a la expectativa, que otro "regalito" tendrían mis amiguitas…_

_La respuesta llego de la mano de un suave tango, la música se empezó a escuchar y justo atrás de mi un hombre apareció, me tomo de la mano y me llevo al centro del lugar, ahí pude observar su rostro, unos imponentes ojos azules eran la base de la mirada mas seductora que había visto en mi vida, unos labios gruesos y delineados, terriblemente incitantes…_

_La __música siguió su curso y el tomo de mi cintura para guiar el baile, yo estaba perdida en su mirada, mi cuerpo se movía gracias a el, quien llevaba el control. _

_El baile fue lento, sensual, En __ningún momento aparte mi vista de sus ojos, hasta que su mano derecha bajo a mi muslo izquierdo, cerré los ojos al sentir su tacto, su calor…sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco cuando con su cuerpo inclino el mío y su rostro quedo a la altura de mi cuello, su aliento rozó mi piel estremeciéndome hasta la locura y entonces, sus labios se posaron justo debajo de mi barbilla, dando por finalizado el mejor baile de mi vida._

_Al incorporarme lo pude ver mejor, era un hombre alto, de una piel aperlada y suave, con un cabello negro sedoso y ese rostro esculpido por los mismos dioses, vestía un traje negro, su camisa era del mismo color y sobresalía la corbata roja, en el bolsillo del saco llevaba una rosa roja, misma que tomo y me la entrego haciendo una reverencia. _

_Después__ de "El baile" la fiesta siguió con tranquilidad, hasta que cada una e las invitadas se retiraron. Regresamos a casa, con un montón de regalos y sobres. Agradecí a las chicas y a mi tía por la velada, y me dirigí al teléfono a marcarle a Seiya, en todo el día no hable con el, pero le había asegurado que regresando de la despedida le contaría todo detalle…aunque…dudaba en eso ultimo, estaba un detalle que no sabia si compartir._

_

* * *

_

Tengan paciencia, estos capitulos seran para introducir cada uno de los personajes.

Gracias Neo Reyna Serenity, Seiya Moon, alexmorales, tatisms, por leer la historia, espero sea de su agrado.

Shiru.


	3. Verdades

Los Personajes son propiedad de Naoko T.

* * *

Seiya Kou

21 de septiembre 1998

_Bombón__, como es que llegamos a todo esto? Como puedes decir que me amas, cuando en tus ojos veo una sombra, no se si de tristeza o de culpa._

_Te conocí justo el día que cumpliste 16 años, Taiki nos obligo a ir a tu fiesta, solo porque éramos nuevos en la ciudad y tu tía Hina había sido muy amable con el, en realidad con los tres, al ayudarnos a establecernos. _

_Era una fiesta a lo grande, el lugar estaba adornado en tonos plateados, tu color favorito, y __sobresalían los adornos florales, todos de rosas rojas, tus favoritas.  
Yaten y yo llegamos con cara de fastidio, preferiríamos estar en casa tocando la guitarra o escribiendo nuevas líneas,  
pero todo eso se fue al caño en el momento que te vi: llevabas un vestido blanco, que se amoldaba perfecto a tu figura, era sin mangas y hacia sobresalir tus atributos._

_Sin darme cuenta camine hacia ti, me presente y observe tu mirada celeste, tan pura y transparente que me quede perdido unos instantes en ella,  
me dijiste mucho gusto y una sonrisa tímida se dibujo en tu rostro y desde ese momento fui tuyo._

: Seiya? En que piensas, no volverás a la cama?

Seiya: no, tengo varios asuntos que atender, varias cosas que arreglar, mañana me caso sabes?

: Oh no lo sabia, pues felicidades entonces, tu novia es muy afortunada.

Seiya: El afortunado soy yo Hotaru. Ella es perfecta.

Hotaru: Hmmm…hombres quien los entiende. Si ella es perfecta, que haces en este lugar, que haces aquí conmigo, deberías estar con ella, o de perdido en tu casa pensando en ella.

Seiya: es complicado, ella es el ser mas puro y bondadoso de este planeta y le pertenece todo mi corazón y mi alma, pero a veces pienso que no es suficiente, que quiere algo mas, que sigue buscando algo mas que yo no le puedo brindar. Hay una sombra en su mirar.

Hotaru: No crees que se deba a que no le eres fiel? Las mujeres no somos tontas Seiya, podemos sentir cuando nuestro "amor" no es completamente honesto con nosotros, cuando nos oculta algo. Talvez esa sombra que ves no es otra cosa que el resultado de tus acciones. Ella lo ha de sentir, que no todo esta bien, pero como podría saberlo?

Seiya: crees que no debería casarme?

Hotaru: Creo que deberías ser honesto, primero contigo mismo y después con ella, si es el ser mas bondadoso como dices, creo que te comprenderá.

_Lo __harías Bombon, me comprenderías? Podrías perdonarme todos estos años de engañarte, de mentirte? Supongo que solo hay una forma de saberlo._

_Ni siquiera yo se cuando __empecé con esto, fue mucho antes de que fuéramos novios, siempre fui popular entre las niñas y era imposible rechazar una invitación,  
pero un día se me fue de las manos y la coquetería y las indirectas me llevaron a la cama de una de ellas y esa fue mi perdición.  
Aunque mi corazón te pertenecía ya, mi cuerpo quería algo mas, algo que descubrí en los cuerpos de todas las demás. _

_Pensé__ que cuando tuviera una novia, cuando tu fueras mi novia, todo se resolvería, todo estaría bien conmigo, que no sentiría la necesidad de buscar a nadie mas, y así fue, pero tan solo duro el primer año._

_Talvez Yaten tenga razón, y yo sea un mujeriego sin remedio, ni siquiera tu, la perfección andando, me puede ayudar…_

Taiki: hermano, finalmente regresas, aun tienes que ir a recoger tu traje a la tintorería y alistar tu maleta, nos iremos en la noche al hotel donde será la ceremonia, así no llegaremos tarde.

_Mi hermano mayor esta mas emocionado por la boda que yo, no lo culpo, yo __también pensaba que era lo mejor para mi, casarme con mi Bombón y por fin sentar cabeza,  
dejar en el pasado al Seiya mujeriego. Pero ahora estoy convencido que no será así, y solo traicionaría a la mujer que amo, a mi esposa._

Yaten: pero no demuestres tanta felicidad Seiya, si, te casas pero no es para tanto.

Taiki: Yaten no seas sarcástico y tu Seiya que es lo que te pasa?

_Ahora o nunca Seiya, ahora o nunca._

Seiya: yo…yo no creo poder casarme chicos.

Taiki: QUE!!!!! Seiya, son solo los nervios, es normal que te sientas asustado, después de todo el matrimonio es un gran paso, es dejar de pensar en uno mismo para anteponer las necesidades del otro, pero se que lo vas a hacer bien, amas a Usagi y ella te ama a ti, y lo demás lo resolverán juntos.

Yaten: No puedes retractarte ahora Seiya, piensa en Usagi, en todas sus ilusiones, ella desea compartir su vida contigo y se que tu también así lo quieres.

_Fantástico__! Lo poco que me queda de conciencia se llama Usagi y ahí es donde me dan con todo…adiós salida._

Seiya: tienen razón hermanos, supongo que son solo los nervios, amo a Usagi y eso es todo lo que importa…_pero no será suficiente_. Iré a arreglar mis cosas para poder irnos.

_Bombon, __será lo mejor para los dos? Seguir adelante con esta relación, será lo mejor para ti? _

_Si no fuera tan egoísta podría haberte dejado libre hace mucho y que descubrieras el amor con alguien mas, que te amara como realmente lo mereces...bombon._

_

* * *

_

_Creo que Seiya tiene un problemita, no creen?  
Pero no lo odien, no es malvado, solo necesita unos buenos golpes!! =P  
_

_Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, de verdad que se siente muy bonito cuando dejan huella de que leyeron la historia.  
_


	4. Del otro lado

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko T.

Este capitulo contiene los antecedentes de 2 personajes, por eso es un pokito mas largo

Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Mamoru D. Chiba

21 septiembre 1998

_No lo __podía creer, como era posible que el duende de mi hermana me hubiera convencido de hacer tal cosa!  
Yo Mamoru Darien Chiba rehuía de todas esas experiencias afirmando que alguien en su sano, lógico y maduro juicio jamás se prestaría a hacer un "show" de esos.  
Y sin embargo ahí voy, directito a la humillación…_

_Mi madre me hizo tomar clases de baile desde los 8 años, __decía que la vida era demasiado complicada y que al bailar todo se simplificaba.  
A los 16 deje las clases, mi madre enfermo muy grave y necesitaba de todo nuestro cuidado, Hotaru y yo estuvimos a su lado cada día hasta que murió.  
Nuestro "padre" solo era un cheque que recibíamos mensualmente, era todo lo que conocíamos de el, mi madre nunca hablaba de el, ni siquiera sabíamos porque no estaba a nuestro lado._

_Después__ de la muerte de mi madre comencé a trabajar en un hotel como mesero después de clases._

_Hotaru siempre fue mi preocupación, era solo una niña de 14 años cuando perdimos a nuestra madre, ella __más que yo resintió su partida,  
atravesaba una edad complicada para la mujer y yo no sabia como hablar de ciertos temas con ella.  
Sus amigas de escuela no eran de mi agrado, niñas precoses que querían experimentar de todo y tenia miedo que la fueran a envolver en cosas que no eran propias de su edad.  
Pero no podía hacer mucho, necesitaba trabajar así que ella estaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando llegaba a casa por la noche, platicaba con ella,  
de la escuela, de sus amigos y amigas, y todo parecía estar bien, pero un día note algo distinto, levemente me di cuenta que mi hermanita escondía algo,  
pero no sabia que era, le pregunte si le pasaba algo y su respuesta me dejo helado:_  
**no tienes que preocuparte por mi Mamoru, ya no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola, preocúpate por ti, por tu patética vida y déjame vivir la mía!.**

_Jamás__ me había hablado así, no supe que responder y solo la vi marcharse, no regreso en mucho tiempo. Sabia que era mi culpa, que debí estar a su lado, velar su crecimiento…ahora todo estaba perdido. _

_Reg__reso hace tres semanas, me preparaba para ir a la universidad cuando tocaron a la puerta, me sorprendió tal acto, puesto que aun era muy temprano para visitas.  
Tan pronto como abrí la puerta dos brazos me rodearon del cuello, haciendo que perdiera un poco el balance y escuche una voz llorosa suplicándome_

Hotaru: hermano perdóname, perdóname por favor, no debí haberme ido, perdóname, perdóname.

_Tarde en reaccionar, pero tan pronto escuche el __perdóname abrasé a mi pequeña hermana muy fuerte, agradecido de que estuviera a salvo, de que hubiera regresado._

Mamoru: Ya pequeña, todo esta bien ahora, tranquila ya estas en casa.

Hotaru: No Mamoru, no esta bien nada, no debí irme, no debí dejar mi hogar y mucho menos tratarte así,  
tu que lo único que hacías era cuidar de mi proveerme de todo, lo siento tanto hermano, de verdad lo siento.

_La lleve al __sillón sin dejar de abrazarla y nos sentamos, una vez que estuvo mas tranquila, pudimos conversar. Obviamente no fui a la universidad._

Mamoru: Hotaru, donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

_La pregunta que rondaba en mi mente __día tras día porfin tuvo respuesta, y fue la peor de todas…como era posible? Mi tierna y dulce hermanita…_

Hotaru: lo siento tanto hermano, cuando ellas me invitaron a trabajar, jamás pensé que seria algo así, debo admitir que tuve miedo mucho miedo,  
pero encontré a alguien especial que desde que llegue ahí ha cuidado de mi.

_La ira se apodero de mi, como alguien en ese lugar __podría ser espacial!_

Mamoru: DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO HOTARU!! ESPECIAL? QUE DE ESPECIAL PUEDE TENER UN TIPO QUE PAGA POR USARTE ASI!!!!!

_Solo vi como las lagrimas volvían a caer de su rostro y trate de recobrar la cordura._

Mamoru: Hotaru, mi niña, por favor perdóname, pero esto que me cuentas es tan difícil para mi, no puedo creer que fueras capaz de algo así.

_No hablamos mas por un buen rato, solo la __abrasé y ella lloro en mi pecho. Me sentía inútil, frustrado, fracasado, lo único que debía hacer era cuidar de ella, protegerla, guiarla y había fallado._

Mamoru: ya no debes hacerlo Hotaru, ya no tienes porque. Estas conmigo ahora, yo cuidare de ti.

_Los dias pasaron y ella se mostraba mejor, __sonreía y hablaba de regresar a la escuela, eso me reconfortaba, superaríamos todo esto y ella seria feliz, de eso me encargaría yo._

Hotaru: Mamoru, aun recuerdas tus clases de baile, es decir, todavía sabes bailar bien?

Mamoru: lamentablemente si mi niña, aun recuerdo todos y cada uno de los pasos que aprendí.

Hotaru: que bien!!! Sabes? Una amiga mía me hablo de un trabajo, no es nada malo, no me pongas esa cara, es solo que necesitan  
a un experto en baile para acompañar a una dama, solo un baile y nada más, y la paga es muy buena.

Mamoru: Realmente crees que me puede interesar algo así?

Hotaru: Hermano, piénsalo bien, es algo que sabes hacer muy bien y finalmente todas esas clases que tomaste servirán de algo, y el dinero lo puedes usar para la universidad, sabes que no somos millonarios y aunque "papa" sigue enviando el cheque, las cosas aumentan de precio y no te alcanza.

_Demonios, buen punto! Sacarle provecho a todo ese tiempo de __bailarín seria algo bueno_.

Mamoru: No lo se Hotaru, sabes que no soy afable de ese tipo de cosas

Hotaru: Mira este es el contacto de la persona, porque no hablas y preguntas por ti mismo, veras que no es nada malo.

_Después__ de pensarlo mucho me decidí a hablar, me citaron para una "entrevista" al otro lado de la ciudad, la verdad me sorprendió que fuera una casa particular, en un barrio muy lujoso. _

_Mi "entrevista" consistió en mostrar mis aptitudes de baile ante tres mujeres, una señora y dos jóvenes, las cuales me veían con fascinación._

_No sabia que bailar, pero entonces __recordé un baile en especial…Tango, si eso debería funcionar, las mujeres consideran que es un baile algo sensual._

_Le pedí a una de ellas fuera mi pareja para la demostración, inmediatamente la única rubia que había presente salto de su asiento hasta mi lado._

_Al finalizar, me aplaudieron y con mucha emoción me dijeron que yo era perfecto para el trabajo, que en 2 días regresara a ese mismo lugar a la hora y con la vestimenta indicada._

_Salí__ de ahí nervioso, leyendo las instrucciones de mi "presentación", se trataba de una despedida de soltera, bailaría con y para la novia. Antes de mi habría otro musical, pero yo seria lo principal._

_Al llegar a casa no encontré a Hotaru, me preocupe, desde que había regresado que no salía de noche, siempre estaba en casa esperándome. Después de este "trabajo" creo que podría comprarle un celular, así podría "cuidarla" mejor._

_Tenía__ justo el tiempo exacto para llegar a esa despedida, y mi hermanita aun no hacia acto de presencia.  
El día anterior me había dedicado a buscarla y hoy también, no quería ir a ese "trabajo" pero había dado mi palabra y no me gustaba quedar mal._

_El lugar estaba imponente, el jardín de la casa estaba prácticamente convertido en una disco, no había mucha gente, eso me tranquilizo un poco, no seria tanta mi humillación._

_Cuando el grupo de 4 chico__s que habían contratado también para bailar termino su_ _actuación, los nervios me atacaron, sentía mi estomago exprimirse y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas._

_Las luces se apagaron, esa era mi señal, debía ir hasta el lugar de la dama y colocarme justo detrás de ella antes de que le música empezara._

_Camine avergonzado, prácticamente temblando, pero todo eso se esfumo en cuanto toque su mano.  
Su tacto era tan calido, que inundo todo mi cuerpo, deje de temblar y los nervios se convirtieron en adrenalina, era dueño del momento, del ritmo, de ella._

_La guíe hasta el centro del lugar y entonces la descubrí: era la criatura más bella de este mundo, sus ojos, oh por dios sus ojos, eran tan dulces, tan inocentes, tan puros, su cuerpo era exquisito, suave y frágil, su aroma lleno mis pulmones. No deje de verla, me perdí en su mirada, mi cuerpo guiaba los movimientos de los dos, nadie mas existía, solo nosotros dos. _

_Llegando el final, tome su muslo izquierdo para inclinarla con mi cuerpo, fue un movimiento lento, quería tenerla así todo lo que me fuera permitido, mi rostro quedo a la altura de su cuello y su aroma me pego con todo, mi mente se perdió, quería besarla, probar esos labios delgados pero tiernos, me dirigí hacia ellos y mi subconsciente me hizo reaccionar desviándome a su mandíbula, donde deposite un suave beso._

_Al soltarla ella me miraba de una forma penetrante, sentí mi corazón al borde, ninguna mujer me había llamado la atención como esta princesa que tenia de frente, vestida de blanco y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas…era totalmente hermosa y para mi desgracia ya le pertenecía a alguien mas._

_Regrese__ de mi trance y tome la rosa que traía en el bolsillo del saco, se la ofrecí haciendo una reverencia. La observe por última vez y salí de ahí. _

_Al poner un pie fuera de ese lugar, mi mayor preocupación volvió a asaltarme, Hotaru, donde rayos se había metido esta vez. Volvería a lo mismo? Habría vuelto a ese lugar?  
No lo pensé dos veces y me dirigí hacia allá._

_Casi me voy de espaldas al llegar a ese sitio, no era lo que yo imaginaba…una casa grande, con mucho jardín. Habia un portón que era el acceso principal, custodiado por 2 guardias.  
Ni siquiera me detuve al verlos, seguí mi camino y entre como el dueño del lugar, el enojo iba creciendo en mi y exploto cuando la vi, salía de esa casa acompañando a un tipo de cabello negro y largo, amarrado en una coleta. El se subió a un auto y Hotaru se quedo viéndolo partir. Me dirigí hacia su lugar, ella levanto la vista y su rostro palideció por completo_

Hotaru: Mamoru, que haces aquí?

Mamoru: Eso es lo que yo quiero saber de ti Hotaru, como es posible que hayas regresado a este lugar, TU NO PERTENECES AQUÍ, TU NO ERES ESE TIPO DE MUJER!  
Por favor Hotaru, por favor mi niña, vayamos a casa.

Hotaru: Mamoru, yo, yo, no puedo. Ya no puedo dejar esto.

Mamoru: Claro que si puedes, yo te ayudare, todo estará bien.

Hotaru: NO! NADA ESTA BIEN!! EL SE VA A CASAR, A CASAR!!! NO LO SABIA, NO LO SABIA, ME ENAMORE DE EL Y YO NO SOY NADIE EN SU VIDA, Solo diversión…

_Su voz se apago al final, que maldito estupido hombre, si tiene novia, prometida! Que demonios hacia aquí._

Mamoru: Mi niña te prometo que todo estara bien, confía en mi, nos iremos al fin del mundo si quieres, a empezar de nuevo, seremos otros, te lo prometo.

Hotaru: y tus estudios? Casi terminas la universidad Mamoru…

Mamoru: tú eres lo más importante Hotaru, ya veremos después lo demás.

Hotaru: en ese caso acepto, quiero irme lejos de aquí hermano, volver a empezar, ser mejor. Pero hay algo que hacer antes de irnos. Se lo debo a una persona.

* * *

oh oh que es lo que hara Hotaru?

uf! sufri un pquito con este capitulo  
me dicen que tal quedo porfis.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son aliento para continuar =)


	5. El Dia

Los Personajes le pertenecen a Naoko T.

* * *

22 de Septiembre 1998

Usagi POV

_No pude dormir en toda la noche, __sentía una opresión en el pecho, no eran los nervios normales que se tienen antes de un importante día,  
no, era algo mas, algo fuerte, que estaba empezando a hacer un hueco en mi…algo estaba mal._

**:** Usagi, Usagi ya levántate, por fin ha llegado el GRAN DIA!

_Los gritos de Rei y Mina me __hicieron enfocarme en lo importante,  
en lo que había estado esperando: Mi boda con Seiya, el día en que finalmente seriamos dos, solo nosotros dos para siempre._

_Este pensamiento me hizo sentir mejor, y me levante emocionada, tratando de apartar todo lo que pudiera opacar mi alegría._

_Los preparativos transcurrieron según lo previsto: desayuno, duchas, maquillaje, vestimenta, accesorios, peinado, todo. Para las 5 de la tarde estaba lista._

_Mi vestido era sencillo pero muy hermoso, blanco, que representaba todos mis sueños, ilusiones y mi vida entera entregada a Seiya._

_Estábamos__ por salir al hotel donde serian las ceremonias, la civil y religiosa, mi tía Hina me ayudaba a bajar las escaleras de la casa cuando oímos el timbre.  
Mina se apresuro a abrir, pensando que era el chofer que nos recogería._

_No, no era el chofer, en la puerta se encontraba una bella niña, no podía pasar de 18 años, era blanca y con un hermoso rostro, su cabello negro y largo le daba un aire de misterio._

_En el momento que me vio sentí la opresión del pecho mucho mas fuerte, ella estaba ahí por un motivo, y no era bueno, nada bueno._

**Hotaru:** Lamento mucho venir en este momento, me ha costado mucho conseguir tu nombre y dirección, pero hay algo importante que debes saber.

_Mi __corazón literalmente disminuyo sus latidos, la expresión de su rostro mostraba una gran tristeza y al mismo tiempo culpa…_

**Hotaru:** Tiene que ver con tu prometido, Seiya

_Mi __respiración se detuvo. Que podría decirme de Seiya?  
_

**Usagi:** El, esta bien?, le paso algo?, donde esta?

_Mina y Rei se acercaron a __mí y trataron de calmarme, mi tía se dirigió a la puerta e hizo pasar a la joven.  
Una vez que estuvo dentro, se me acerco y tomo mis manos y lo que a continuación me dijo, hizo polvo mi corazón…  
_

**Hotaru:** Perdóname Usagi, de haber sabido que Seiya tenia una novia, una prometida, jamás me hubiera acercado a el.  
Pero no lo supe, nunca lo supe, hasta ayer. Como cada viernes el fue a donde yo trabajaba,  
ha frecuentado el lugar desde hace 2 años. Yo no tenia mucho tiempo de estar allí y cuando el llego, yo lo recibí,  
empezamos a platicar y me pareció muy agradable, diferente al tipo de hombres que entraban a ese lugar,  
desde esa vez el pidió siempre por mi, pago por que yo solo estuviera a su disposición

**Mina:** PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO NIÑA! QUE SEIYA PAGABA POR UNA PROSTITUTA? COMO DIABLOS SE TE OCURRE? EL JAMAS, JAMAS LE HARIA ALGO ASI A MI AMIGA, JAMAS!!

**Hina:** Mina, tranquila por favor, esperemos que la joven termine de hablar, tranquilas, creo que el que haya venido hasta aquí  
y sobre todo pidiendo perdón, es un motivo suficiente para dejarla continuar. Usagi, tranquila.

**Hotaru:** no es mi intención arruinar tu día, solo quiero que sepas la verdad, por lo que Seiya me contó de ti,  
me pareció que eras una muy buena persona y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, permitiendo que el te hiciera un daño así,  
que continuara haciéndote este daño. No creo que el sea una persona malvada,  
es solo que se obsesiono con el sexo, desde los 16 años que tuvo su primera experiencia ha estado con otras mujeres.

**Usagi: **YA BASTA! YA! NO, no puedo seguir escuchando…no puedo

**Hotaru:** Perdóname por favor, perdona que te diga todo esto, que haya estado con el, perdóname por todo lo que contribuí a hacerte daño…perdóname.

_Sus palabras me quebraron, rompieron todo dentro de __mí…el corazón simplemente dejo de latir.  
Pero, d__e algún lugar salio una fuerza impulsada por un sentimiento que nunca tuve: odio._

_Necesitaba__ confirmarlo, necesitaba enfrentar a Seiya, para que me diera el tiro de gracia o me trajera de vuelta a la vida._

**Usagi:** Cual es tu nombre?

**Hotaru:** Ho-Hotaru.

**Usagi:** Bien, necesito que me acompañes. Chicas vámonos, nos están esperando.

_Salimos de la casa, directo a la limosina que nos espe__raba. Vi que Hotaru se acerco a donde estaba un chico, no le di importancia, solo me subí al auto y pedí que la apresuraran.  
Ella se acerco y nos dijo que su hermano la llevaría, nos seguirían en su coche._

_No había llorado, para mi sorpresa, pero si sentía una inmensa tristeza, un vacío que se carcomía mi interior, un hoyo se estaba formando y dolía, un dolor seco, penetrante, que parecía no iba a ceder._

_Llegamos al hotel y me baje sin esperar a nadie, sin importar__me si mi vestido se ensuciaba al arrastrarse, no importaba nada, solo quería saber la verdad._

_En la entrada del salón donde seria la ceremonia civil, los hermanos de Seiya platicaban con otras personas, su cara mostró desconcierto cuando me vieron llegar así, como un toro a punto de embestir, no les dije nada solo seguí caminando, de seguro Seiya estaría adentro._

**Seiya:** Bombón!! Te ves hermosa…pasa algo?

**Usagi:** Ahora mismo quiero la verdad Kou! Ahora mismo me vas a decir exactamente la clase de hombre que eres! Ahora!!!

_Vi toda su __anatomía palidecer al principio, después la tristeza se apodero de sus ojos y finalmente una sonrisita nerviosa se dibujo en su boca.  
_

**Seiya:** Soy el peor de todos. Porque teniendo a una mujer como tu, hermosa, tierna, dulce, perfecta, busco mas…todas las mujeres que pueda tener.

_No dije nada. Solo lo __veía ahí frente a mi: El Seiya que me brindo su amistad, su comprensión, su corazón, era al mismo tiempo un maldito mentiroso, traidor, mujeriego…  
_

Seiya: Bombón, lo siento.

**:** LO SIENTES?? COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A USAGI MALDITO ESTUPIDO MENTIROSO

_La voz de Mina y Rei me __trajo a la realidad, podía verlas golpeando a Seiya repetidas veces con los ramos que traían, hasta cierto punto era una escena chusca.  
Levante la mirada y vi como los presentes me miraban con lastima._

_OH __NO! A mi nadie me vera con lastima jamás!_

**Usagi:** Basta ya chicas, déjenlo en paz, no merece que ensucien sus manos.

_Me gire hacia donde estaba la gente, mi __tía y los hermanos de Seiya y pude ver detrás de ellos a Hotaru, cerré las manos en puños, no podía enojarme con ella, después de todo me había salvado._

**Usagi:** como se pueden dar cuenta esta boda no se llevara a cabo, debido a que no puedo aceptar ciertas "actividades" que el señor Seiya Kou realiza y que no esta dispuesto a abandonar.  
Mis disculpas por hacerlos perder su tiempo y por favor siéntanse en la libertad de quedarse y degustar todo lo que se ha preparado, después de todo ya esta pagado.

_Mi voz sonaba __fría, muerta, mi alma me había abandonado y solo caminaba por inercia. Me acerque a Seiya y justo en frente de el rasgue mi vestido_.

**Usagi:** Todo acabo. Todo ha muerto, incluso yo.

_Salí__ de ahí corriendo, corrí y corrí por las calles y avenidas, corrí queriendo dejar todo atrás, escapar de mi dolor, de la amargura que crecía cada vez más en mí_.

_Cuando la__ noche cayo sobre la ciudad volví a ser conciente de mi, no sabia donde estaba, ni que hora era, solo seguía llorando,  
deje que las lagrimas salieran hasta que no quedara ninguna dentro…esta era la ultima vez que lloraría en mi vida, la ultima._

**:** Pequeña que es lo que te pasa?

_Una voz grave pero dulce me hizo levantar la vista, era un hombre ya algo grande, su cabello completamente blanco y un rostro tierno, como el que un abuelito __podría tener._

**:** Alguien te lastimo, te hicieron algo? Pequeña dime, necesitas ayuda?

**:** Mi vida, que es lo que te entretiene, se nos hace tarde ya.

_Otra voz se acercaba, pude ver que se trataba de una mujer, su esposa, supuse, era una mujer muy hermosa, ya algo grande __también pero su cabello seguía siendo negro, y tenia un rostro muy elegante, en realidad los dos parecían ser gente de mucha clase._

**:** oh por Dios cariño que fue lo que te sucedió, vamos levántate pequeña, dinos que podemos hacer por ti?

_La mujer me hablo como si fuera una niña pequeña, con tanto cariño y dulzura que no pude negar su ayuda. Si, necesitaba ayuda, y mucha, __quería olvidar, quería alejarme de todo esto_.

**Usagi:** Yo-yo, no lo se, no se que me paso, no se donde estoy.

**:** Tranquila corazón, no te haremos daño, mi nombre es Artemis Winston y ella es mi esposa Luna, somos americanos y vamos de regreso a casa.

_Hasta ese momento note el extraño acento en su voz, y __también me percate que estaba a las afueras del aeropuerto, vaya! Si que había corrido mucho._

**Luna**: Pequeña, donde están tus padres, te podemos llevar con ellos, a casa?

_Casa, ese lugar sonaba a horror…a estas horas __debería estar en casa, junto a mi esposo…NO! No pienses en eso Usagi, no hay casa, no hay hogar, ya no!_

**Usagi:** No tengo a donde ir, no tengo a nadie, solo soy yo.

_Ambos se miraron con un semblante de tristeza y preocupación, no era la misma mirada de la gente en la boda, no __había rastros de lastima ni compasión solo consternación en sus ojos. Me sentí mal, pero algo me decía que en ellos estaba mi salvación, mi salida de este lugar…_

**Artemis:** Querida, si no tienes a donde ir, puedes acompañarnos, parece que un cambio de aires es justo lo que necesitas. Ven con nosotros a America, tendrás un hogar ahí.

_Sus palabras fueron como un __bálsamo, sentí que talvez en aquel lugar mis heridas, mi alma, mi corazón, podrían ser sanados, restablecidos._

**Luna:** Que dices pequeña, vendrías con nosotros?

**Usagi:** Me gustaría mucho…pero, no tengo papeles, nada que diga quien soy.

**Artemis:** Ese no es ningún problema princesa, solo tendremos que hacer unas llamadas, y creo que cambiaremos nuestro vuelo para mañana, así los tres saldremos de aquí, a un lugar donde podrás empezar de nuevo.

_Sonreí__ a esto último, si, eso es lo que mas quería, empezar de nuevo._

_Me llevaron con ellos a una de las salas de espera del aeropuerto, Artemis hizo varias llamadas, después de un rato nos dijo que para mañana tendría mis papeles. _

_Fuimos a un hotel cercano a pasar la noche, me __sentía tan bien con ellos, tranquila, me inspiraban tanta dulzura y ternura que no pensé en nada ni en nadie mas._

_Luna me preparo un baño, __pidió de cenar y me presto algo de su ropa para cambiarme, me dijo que tan pronto como llegáramos a casa, saldríamos de compras._

_Tan pronto como toque la almohada me dormí, todo lo que había pasado hoy, quedo atrás, pronto lo olvidaría, pronto solo seria una pesadilla y mañana al despertar una nueva oportunidad me estaría esperando._

_

* * *

_

Que opinan? Hotaru hizo bien o no en decirle a Usagi la verdad?

Muchas gracias chicas por sus comentarios:

Seiya-Moon

Neo Reyna Serenity

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt

tatisms

princess-serena-stukino-any-17

Saludos a todas.

Shiru.


	6. Hogar

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko T.

* * *

Serena Winston, 2004

_Cuatro__ años han pasado desde que deje todo lo que algún día llame hogar. Subí a ese avión acompañada de las 2 mejores personas que pude encontrar._

_Mama Luna y Papa Artemis, como me pidieron que los llamara, fueron todo mi soporte,  
todo lo que mi alma mal herida necesitaba para sanar, con ellos a mi lado el dolor y la __amargura no se hacia presente. _

_Pero el destino, maldito y cruel, nuevamente gozo quitarme lo que __había llegado a querer. _

***

_Tan pronto como llegamos a New York, mis nuevos papas se ocuparon de mi y de todo lo que necesitaba, ropa, comida, educación, trabajo, todo!  
Papa Artemis era un ya retirado asesor financiero, __conocía mucha gente y tenia amistades en todos lados,  
no fue nada difícil para el conseguirme certificados de estudios, ni que hablar de mi certificado de "nacimiento" de registro  
y todo eso en donde quedaba muy en claro que yo, Serena Winston, era hija de Artemis y Luna Winston. _

_Como nunca hable de mi pasado, para ellos yo tenía amnesia y no recordaba nada de lo que había sido de mi,  
se encargaron de hacerme estudios físicos y mentales, pero los doctores decían que yo estaba perfectamente de salud,  
eso les basto y se enfocaron en mi educación. Por lo bien que me expresaba, podrían decir que tenia cierto nivel de  
estudios así que Artemis me preparo para presentar un examen de acreditación de estudios universitarios,  
me dio clases todos los días, se enfoco en los números, en los negocios, en todo lo que el sabia y conocía muy bien,  
a los seis meses de clases continuas sabia perfectamente lo que era una bolsa de valores, __acciones__ de sociedades o  
compañías anónimas, __bonos__ públicos y privados, certificados, títulos de participación y una amplia variedad de instrumentos de inversión.  
Al término de un año yo ya estaba lista para ser iniciada en el maravilloso mundo de Wall Street._

_Mama Luna se dedico a enseñarme como vestir, como caminar, en fin, toda una señorita de la __más alta Elite de la ciudad. Vivíamos en Manhattan, la capital del mundo financiero._

_La casa de Luna y Artemis era una de las mas antiguas de la ciudad, ubicada a unas cuantas calles del World Trade Center,  
era un edificio de unos 12 pisos, el ultimo piso, el penthouse era el mas grande de todos, y era mas que suficiente para 3 personas.  
Los 11 pisos restantes eran utilizados para diferentes cosas, todos relacionados con las finanzas._

_Mama Luna quería que Artemis no me involucrara en ese mundo de números, decía que para una mujer era un lugar muy despiadado,  
pero Papa Artemis tenia mucha esperanza que talvez yo siguiera sus pasos y la verdad me gustaba esa idea mas que la de Mama Luna: arte.  
No quería nada que tuviera que ver con lo que fui en mi pasado._

_Gracias a los contactos y conocidos de Artemis entre a trabajar a una de las mas prestigiosas casas de bolsa, NYSE Group,  
empecé como agente en asistencia y fui subiendo a medida que mi confianza y habilidad fueron creciendo.  
Hoy soy el corredor numero uno de la compañía, he cerrado los mas importantes tratos a nivel nacional e internacional._

_Si, logre rehacer mi vida, por un tiempo la tristeza, el dolor simplemente desaparecieron, pero a la muerte de mis nuevos padres, todo __volvió a atormentarme._

_Como muchísimas personas que vivían en Nueva York, Luna y Artemis fallecieron en Septiembre del 2001, el mes negro para mi, término por arrancar mi nueva felicidad. _

_Después__ de los funerales correspondientes, el abogado de Papa Artemis dio lectura al testamento, todas sus posesiones, todos su bienes eran para mi.  
Así mismo el abogado me entrego una carta, Mama Luna había dado instrucciones que solo cuando ella ya no estuviera me la dieran._

_Esa noche volví a llorar, las palabras de Luna me sorprendieron tanto._

**Mí querida Hija:**

**No sabes la felicidad que eres en la vida de nosotros, en la mía fuiste el sol que me devolvió el calor. **  
**Cuando éramos jóvenes, tu padre y yo nos enteramos que nunca podríamos tener hijos, pensamos en adoptar muchas veces, **  
**pero por los continuos viajes de Artemis, se nos paso el tiempo. Ya cuando habíamos perdido toda esperanza de ser padres, **  
**porque quien le daría un niño a una pareja ya vieja como nosotros, apareciste tu. Tan solo con mirarte supe que eras para nosotros. **  
**No importo tu pasado, porque tu presente y tu futuro seria a nuestro lado.**

**Gracias mi niña, gracias por dejarnos entrar a tu vida, por aceptarnos y hacernos muy felices.**

**Si ya no estamos contigo, fue porque la vida tiene mas planes para ti y nosotros ya cumplimos con el propósito. **  
**Debes seguir, debes ser la mujer fuerte que yo se eres.**

**Mi pequeña, el amor es lo mas importante en esta vida, espero al menos haber dejado esa huella en ti, tu padre y yo **  
**te amamos por sobre todas las cosas y se que la familia que dejaste en Japón también te ama de igual manera. **  
**Nunca quise saber de que huiste princesa, pero recuerda que el rumbo de nuestra vida muchas veces **  
**nos lleva de regreso a aquello que nos lastimo y solo nos queda hacerle frente y continuar triunfantes.**

**Todo lo que tenemos en esta vida es para ti mi pequeña, sabemos que harás buen uso de ello, pero recuerda, **  
**no cierres tu corazón, no guardes mas tu dolor, déjalo salir y enfréntalo, y el día que así hagas el amor llegara a tu vida, **  
**el amor de verdad, puro y sincero, honesto y duradero, y se quedara a tu lado para siempre.**

**Se feliz mi niña, te amaremos siempre**

**Papa Artemis y Mama Luna.**

_Las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, ella sabia, ella sabia que huí, pero jamás dijo nada, me acepto tal y como estaba.  
Y ahora me pedía que continuara con mi vida, que enfrentara mi pasado para poder ser feliz._

_Nunca volveré a ser feliz. Todo lo que llego a querer lo apartan de mi._

_Pero Mama Luna tenia razón, la familia que deje atrás de verdad me quieren y yo los abandone, los deje también atrás y no se merecían tal acto._

_Pero no podía regresar, no ahora, primero debería averiguar como esta todo por allá y talvez llamar a mi tía. En un poco mas de tiempo lo hare._

_***  
_

_Mi vida continuo, en medio del caos que fue la ciudad de New York, hasta que todo regreso a la normalidad, a la rutina que ya estaba acostumbrada y un poco mas. Trabajaba todo el día, sin parar, salía de una entrevista para ir a otra, juntas, conferencias, tratos, ofertas, demandas, todo lo que pudiera ocupar mi tiempo, mi mente, mi vida. No quería ir a casa, no quería ni que se asomaran los recuerdos, lo vivido. No hice amigos, Luna y Artemis fueron los últimos que tuve y así me quedaría, no necesitaba de nadie mas._

_

* * *

_

A veces la vida cuando ya no tiene mas piedras que arrojarnos, nos avienta peñascos enteros, no creen? Al menos a Usagi le parece asi.

Pobrecita, pero pronto pasara.

Me parecio que por coincidencia de fechas, pues los angelitos de Luna y Artemis podrian regresar al cielo, en ese horrible acto que vivio la ciudad de nueva York en el 2001, espero no molestar a nadie con esto y disculpenme si es asi, no es mi intencion.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad me emociona mucho leerlos y me dan mas ganas de escribir. Gracias por su tiempo, espero entretenerlas bien.

usako de chiba

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt

Seiya-Moon

Neo Reyna Serenity

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt

tatisms

Gracias por su apoyo.

Shiru.


	7. Comienzo

Los personajes aqui nombrados no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Naoko T.

* * *

Darien Chiba, Septiembre 1, 2004

_Soho__?, donde rayos queda Soho? Los últimos 45 minutos de mi vida he estado caminando en círculos,  
preguntando indicaciones que aun no logro entender del todo. Mi maravilloso plan se esta viniendo abajo. _

_Han pasado 4 largos años desde que mi pequeña hermana y yo salimos de __Japón.  
Gracias a mis excelentes calificaciones conseguí una beca para tomar mi especialización en la Universidad de Harvard,  
finalmente mis años de desvelo se veían recompensados._

_Con todos nuestros ahorros, y lo que ganamos de vender las pocas posesiones que teníamos,  
llegamos a Cambridge dispuestos a lograr una mejor vida.  
Yo quería que Hotaru dejar atrás todo lo que había vivido, mi principal objetivo era que fuera feliz._

_Tan pronto nos instalamos, en un pequeño departamento que la universidad nos ayudo a conseguir,  
salimos a buscar todo lo necesario para comer, vestir, vivir decentemente en nuestra estancia allí.  
Pude inscribir a Hotaru en el último año de preparatoria y al mismo tiempo tomaría clases de recuperación,  
así tendría oportunidad de aplicar para alguna universidad, debería esforzarse mucho, pero yo sabia que lo lograría._

_Nuestra__ vida entonces fue cien por ciento estudios, a las 8 de la mañana ambos ya estábamos en nuestros respectivos centros educativos,  
y nos veíamos hasta la noche, cuando regresábamos. Hotaru cambio tanto, se volvió dedicada al estudio,  
muy responsable de los quehaceres y tenia buenos amigos. Conoció a una chica en particular, Rini, y se hicieron inseparables.  
Rini era muy alegre y carismática, hacia contraste con la personalidad enigmática y misteriosa de Hotaru, pero creo que esa era la base de su amistad.  
Juntas iban a cada evento académico, deportivo, cultural, artístico y demás, y pude notar como mi hermanita finalmente era feliz.  
Supero su pasado y vivió lo propio de su edad._

_Mi vida era __punto y aparte. Todo era estudiar, investigar, trabajar, leer, estudiar más, investigar más, hasta desfallecer.  
Rara ocasión salí mas alla de mi departamento o el campus universitario.  
Estaba conciente de que la ciudad de Cambridge era muy hermosa e interesante, y que el estado de Massachusetts era una delicia para los turistas,  
pero si quería aprovechar la beca tenia que ocupar todo mi tiempo en el estudio.  
Alguna vez acompañe a Hotaru a una exposición de arqueología y fui a apoyarla cuando participo en un concurso de pintura. Pero nada más. _

_Hotaru termino la preparatoria con __mención honorífica, y una beca bajo el brazo en la  
Universidad de Nueva York (NYU) en la facultad de artes y ciencias.  
Obviamente Rini también asistiría ahí._

_Los padres de Rini se mudaron a Nueva York, para mi tranquilidad, así que mi niña viviría con ellos.  
Todos los días me escribía, no pude acompañarla cuando se mudo, tenia una presentación ese día,  
así que desde que llego me platico todo lo que era esa gran ciudad. Sus correos eran sumamente detallistas,  
podía sentir su gran emoción, estaba fascinada con el lugar, con la universidad y con todo el mundo que la rodeaba.  
El final de uno de sus correos fue la cereza del hermoso y perfecto pastel que era nuestra vida ahora:_

**De verdad hermano, que solo puedo dar gracias a la vida por tenerte a mi lado, por haberme rescatado, por importarte tanto que fuiste por mi a ese lugar y me trajiste a este, donde todos mis sueños se ****están haciendo realidad. Eres el mejor, el hombre más importante en mi vida, el que me ha enseñado lo que es trabajar duro por lo que más se quiere. Te amo Darien y siempre lo hare.**

_Me __conmovió hasta las lágrimas y suspire contento. Todo estaba bien ahora._

_Pero el terror llego a mi vida pocos meses después de que ella se había ido, la televisión mostraba lo que aconteció  
en la ciudad donde mi hermanita estaba. No pude comunicarme con ella, las líneas estaban a reventar. Ni siquiera por correo se podía.  
Quería morir de miedo, de preocupación, los vuelos se cancelaron y por carretera todo estaba saturado.  
Me sentía impotente, inútil, ella me necesitaba y yo no estaba ahí._

_Tres días después, recibí la llamada. El alma me regreso al cuerpo en cuanto oí su voz, me decía que estaba bien, que todos estaban bien,  
pero por el caos que era la ciudad no habían podido comunicarse antes. Tenían días libres y los padres de Rini habían conseguido dejar la ciudad,  
estaban en New Haven ahora y pronto llegarían a Cambridge._

_En cuanto__ la vi llegar corrí a abrazarla, la tuve así varios minutos, dando gracias de que estaba a salvo.  
Salude a Rini y sus padres, a los cuales agradecí tanto por cuidarla y regresármela ahora.  
Estuvo varias semanas conmigo, en lo que se estabilizaba Nueva York. Me pidió que le platicara con detalle como estaba mi vida y solo atino a decirme al final de mi relato:_

**Hotaru:** Darien, hermano necesitas algo mas que libros e investigaciones. Necesitas una novia.

_Novia?? La __palabra resonó en mi cabeza varias veces. Empecé un rápido, muy rápido calculo mental de cuantas novias había tenido en mi vida,  
la respuesta: 1 y fue antes de los 16 años, desde entonces no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso.  
Ni siquiera había conocido a una mujer que me llamara la atención…oh…y entonces la recordé a Ella._

_Tan ocupado estuve tratando de olvidar el pasado, y ella formaba parte de ese pasado, del dolor de mi hermanita.  
Pero ELLA también había sufrido, fue la victima de ese monstruo de hombre. Recordé su rostro el día que supo la verdad, sus ojos sin vida, sin luz…_

_Y también mi memoria trajo de vuelta ese baile que hice para ella, el calor de su mano, de su cuerpo, su mirada entonces tan llena de vida,  
de una ternura y dulzura, era exquisita, era hermosa…que habrá sido de Ella? La ultima imagen_ _que tenia de Ella, era su perfecta y  
exquisita figura salir corriendo de ese hotel, alejándose de todos. Se que nadie la volvió a ver, ni siquiera su familia._

_Antes de que Hotaru regresara a Nueva York me hizo prometerle que saldría mas, con amigos y amigas, y que la visitaría  
tan pronto todo estuviera bien por aquella ciudad, quería mostrarme muchos lugares. Se fue nuevamente, dejándome triste,  
ahora me sentía solo y volví a pensar en Ella, en como estaría, donde estaría, que seria de Ella..._

_Y ahora aquí estoy, en medio de esta enorme ciudad tratando de dar por mi mismo con la dirección que Hotaru me dio.  
Hace una semana le hable para decirle que vendría, que había decidido parar mi trabajo y conocer este país.  
Sus gritos de emoción y alegría me hicieron reir. Me dijo que me recogería en el aeropuerto y yo le conteste que no era necesario, que me diera la dirección y yo llegaría.  
Me arrepentía con todo en este momento._

_Por última vez, volveré a preguntar, si de verdad no entiendo las indicaciones, pediré que me suban aun taxi que me lleve directo a Hotaru._

**Darien:** Disculpe señorita, perdone mi atrevimiento, pero llevo ya una hora perdido, necesito llegar a esta dirección, podría decirme como?

: Oh Dios mío, pero si que anda perdido, esta del otro lado de la ciudad joven. Necesita tomar un taxi para llegar hasta allá.

_Suspire derrotado, al menos esta vez si __entendí las indicaciones._

**:** Mire, justo voy por aquel rumbo, solo permítame llevar esto a mi jefa, si no tiene su café de media mañana tendré serios problemas.  
Es en este edificio, en el ultimo piso, no tardo mas de 10 minutos, después voy a un encargo de ella, entre conmigo y espéreme en el lobby.

_Agradecí__ la amabilidad, era raro en esta ciudad, según Hotaru me contaba, todo mundo vivía preocupado de ellos mismos y con miedo a los extraños._

**:** Por cierto mi nombre es Amy, mucho gusto.

**Darien:** Mucho gusto Amy, soy Mamor- perdón, Darien Chiba.

**Amy:** Mamor?

**Darien:** Mi primer nombre es Mamoru, pero al llegar a el país, me lo quitaron, supongo que no se escucha muy americano.

**Amy:** jejeje supongo que no. Espera aquí, no tardo.

_Solo la vi correr hacia los elevadores, su jefa ha de ser muy estricta o algo por el estilo, hizo muecas de miedo al nombrarla.  
Me __senté en un cómodo sofá y aguarde por ella, al menos ya no seguía dando vueltas como estupido por las calles.  
Admire el edificio se veía antiguo y muy bien restaurado. Había una placa justo en medio del lobby, incrustada en el bello piso de mármol,  
camine hacia ella y leí lo que estaba escrito:_

**En memoria de mis padres.  
Dos Ángeles que regresaron al cielo.****  
Artemis y Luna Winston.  
****Los amaremos siempre.  
11 de septiembre de 2001. **

**

* * *

**

oh! no les encanta cuando las coincidencias sobrepasan la logica?  
Bueno, siempre se dice que el mundo es muy pequeño y que dos corazones destinados a ser solo uno, siempre se encontraran...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por poner esta sencilla historia entre sus favoritas, me han hecho muuuuuuuuy feliz =D

Gracias por su apoyo

Shiru.


	8. Conociendo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko T.

* * *

**Serena POV**

_Septiembre llego, ni__ tardo ni perezoso, a pesar de mis rezos diarios, el maldito mes seguía apareciendo en el calendario. Lo odiaba.  
El dolor y la amargura se hacían presentes y se mostraban en mi mal humor, nadie se salvaba de mis arranques y palabras hirientes. _

_El ambiente en la ciudad era de melancolía, al menos la mayoría de la gente aquí me entendía, todos compartíamos la perdida de seres queridos,  
pero mi dolor era diferente, se sentía mas intenso, porque ya dos veces septiembre me arrebataba la vida que soñé tener, las personas con las que deseaba estar._

_Comencé a prepararme para la conferencia, Papa Artemis cada año la daba, impartía sus conocimientos a los jóvenes de NYU que estaban a punto de graduarse, cuando el falto, yo seguí la tradición. _

_Cuando estuve lista __baje al despacho, mi asistente me esperaba ya._

**Amy:** Buenos días señorita Serena, aquí esta su café y los diarios de hoy.

_Amy, mi leal y fiel Amy, que seria de __mí sin ella: caos. Si bien no tenia amigos ni personas cercanas, había algo en Amy que me hacia tratarla mejor que a los demás,,  
era eficiente, muy inteligente y cumplía cada una de mis ordenes al pie de la letra. No sabía nada de ella fuera de eso. Y no me interesaba saberlo._

**Serena:** Gracias Amy. Recuerda que necesito que vayas a NYU, debes asegurarte que tengan Tololo que les he pedido para dar la conferencia.

**Amy**: Lo recuerdo bien señorita, solo vine a dejarle su café y los diarios, pero inmediatamente voy para allá.

**Serena**: Bien, encárgate que todos los equipos funcionen como deben, audio, video, ah y asegúrate que esta ves solo los estudiantes de  
ultimo año asistan, no quiero ser interrumpida por niños que no están familiarizados con los términos.

**Amy:** Me encargare de todo. No se preocupe.

_Seguí__ maldiciendo el mes después de que Amy se fue, bebí mi café y me aliste para salir._

_Cuando llegue el lobby del edificio, vi como Amy __subía a un taxi acompañada de un joven, por un momento considere seriamente saber mas sobre ella y su vida,  
pero la idea se desvaneció de inmediato. Pare un taxi también y me dirigí hacia mi deber._

_***_

**Darien POV**

_Tan pronto como Amy regreso, salimos del edificio y ella llamo un taxi, yo la __seguí en silencio, observándola.  
Era una chica muy linda, se veía atenta y amable y de su rostro jamás se borro la sonrisa._

**Darien:** Eres muy confiada Amy, que tal si yo resultara ser algún psicópata asesino?

**Amy:** no tienes el perfil. Soy muy intuitiva con las personas, puedo descifrar algo de ellas con tan solo verlas.

**Darien:** Psíquica?

**Amy:** No, asistente personal de Serena Winston.

Ambos sonreímos y yo pude relajarme un poco mas. Ella me inspiraba confianza. Recordé la placa que estaba en el lobby, la curiosidad era grande.

**Darien:** Tu jefa, perdió a sus padres en lo ocurrido en el 2001?

**Amy:** si, fue un lamentable suceso. Yo recién había empezado a trabajar para ella. Los señores Winston eran unos santos,  
la señorita Serena los amaba y ellos la adoraban. Sufrió mucho por su perdida, siendo hija única, ellos eran algo mas que solo sus padres,  
eran sus amigos, su s compañeros, cómplices, se aíslo totalmente del mundo desde entonces.

**Darien:** te preocupas por ella.

**Amy:** solo hasta donde me deja, a pesar de que tengo ya varios años con ella, nuestra relación nunca ha sido más allá de lo laboral.  
Yo la estimo, la admiro, es un gran ejemplo de fortaleza, de crecimiento, de profesionalismo. Es la mejor broker de todo Nueva York y eso para una mujer es algo muy difícil.

_La cara de Amy denotaba esa profunda admiración __hacia su jefa, algo me decía que esa mujer era un caso complicado y solo alguien como Amy podría estar a su lado_.

**Amy:** hemos llegado, ese es el campus de NYU.

_Si que andaba perdido, el taxi demoro casi 35 minutos en llegar y pasamos por cuadras y cuadras y algunas avenidas. __Jamás hubiera llegado solo._

_Para mi sorpresa Amy pago el taxi, me sentí incomodo, pero ella dijo que no era nada. Nos dirigimos al campus y ella me explico que es lo que haría ahí._

**Amy:** la señorita Serena dará una conferencia esta tarde, cada año lo hace, obviamente es sobre finanzas, valores, mercados, economía, etc.  
Es solo para los estudiantes de último año, los que ya están más familiarizados con los términos. Exactamente a que área del campus vas?

**Darien:** facultad de artes y ciencias. Mi hermana estudia ahí, dijo que nos veríamos en el salón de fotografía.

**Amy:** ahora que lo pienso, tú ya sabes algo sobre mi y yo de ti nada, a que te dedicas Darien?

**Darien:** soy medico. Vine a Estados Unidos por una beca de especialización en Harvard, mi hermana Hotaru y yo, llegamos en el 99,  
ella obtuvo una beca para NYU, y yo me quede en Cambridge a terminar mi especialización, hice mi residencia en Mount Auburn,  
que es donde aun sigo pero ya como medico tratante. Estas son mis primeras vacaciones en 5 años.

**Amy:** y cual es tu especialidad?

Darien: Oncologia. Mi madre falleció de cáncer cuando yo tenía 16 años, eso definió mi carrera.

Amy: oh lo siento mucho Darien. Creo que tu profesión es algo maravilloso, ayudar a la gente para recuperarse, o en su defecto,  
hacer mas confortable sus últimos días, es casi como ser un súper héroe.

_La sonrisa que me dedico me dejo impresionado y algo sonrojado. Disfrute mucho su compañía, platicar con ella se __había sido de una forma tan natural,  
como si fuéramos dos amigos que no se veían en mucho tiempo y ahora que se encontraban de ponían al tanto de todo lo ocurrido._

**Amy:** este es el acceso a la facultad de arte. Todo derecho hasta topar y veras el salón de fotografía.  
Yo debo ir al auditorio principal de la universidad a preparar todo para la conferencia.

**Darien:** muchas gracias Amy, de verdad has sido muy amable conmigo. Y he disfrutado mucho tu compañía.

**Amy:** oh igualmente Darien ha sido un placer conocerte. Cuanto tiempo estarás en NY?

**Darien:** dos semanas. Hotaru desea mostrarme todos los lugares que ha conocido, y habrá una exposición con algunos de sus trabajos.

**A****my:** bien, esta es mi tarjeta, si alguna vez te vuelves a perder no dudes en llamarme. Hasta luego.

_Me __dirigí hacia el salón de fotografía, casi corrí en el trayecto, ya quería ver a Hotaru y definitivamente llegaba mucho mas tarde de lo que le había dicho._

_La universidad no era muy diferente de Harvard, solo había algunos edificios mas modernos que los de allá.  
Algo llamo mi atención antes de llegar a mi destino, un tablero con anuncios de todas las actividades de la universidad.  
Uno de esos anuncios era sobre la conferencia de la jefa de Amy, Serena Winston, seria en el auditorio principal, a las 5 de la tarde.  
Solo por curiosidad me gustaría asistir._

_Entre al __salón y mire en todas direcciones, buscando a mi hermanita, camine un poco mas y me acerque a un grupo de estudiantes,  
pero antes de que pudiera preguntarles algo, escuche mi nombre_

: Darien, Darien!

_Y acto seguido __sentí a mi hermanita abrazarse a mí con todas sus fuerzas_

**Hotaru:** Darien! Pensé que no vendrías, te he estado esperando toda la mañana, debiste haberme dejado ir por ti al aeropuerto.  
Estoy segura de que te perdiste por eso llegas hasta ahora.

**Darien:** Bruja! Como sabes queme perdí pequeña? Mejor vuélveme a dar un abrazo y deja de regañarme.

_Hotaru __recogió sus cosas y Salimos del edificio rumbo a casa de Rini, mi pequeña hablaba y hablaba sin parar de lo que haríamos durante mi estancia ahí, si que tenia planes.  
Pasamos por el tablero de anuncios y mi curiosidad volvió a flote._

Darien: Hotaru, crees que me puedas traer a las 5 a esa conferencia?

***

**Serena POV.**

_Ya era pasado medio __día y aun no había comido nada, solo traía el café de la mañana en mi sistema, la reunión con el cliente se había extendido mas de lo previsto.  
Tenía tanta hambre que juraría en ese momento devorarme lo primero que encontrara. Camine en dirección a mi restaurante favorito, comer sola era lo mas normal para mi.  
Estaba por entrar al lugar, cuando alguien se me acerco y me jalo del brazo_

: Usagi!

_Y ahí me quede paralizada_

* * *

Notaron que Darien es muy curioso? jeje eso puede ser bueno, a veces...

Muchas gracias chicas, pos seguir mi historia, sus comentarios son una gran alegria para mi

_Shiru.  
_


	9. Retroceso

Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko T.

* * *

**Usagi POV**

_Mi cabeza dio vueltas por un rato, o talvez por horas, no estaba segura de nada, ni siquiera de que el fuera real._

_Estaba __frente a el, viéndolo con asombro, con curiosidad y con temor a la vez. Como me encontró, como me reconoció, que hace aquí, vendrá por mi?  
_

**:** Usagi, responde, estas bien?

_La misma pregunta, el mismo nombre…Usagi…no! Ella ya no existe, ya no!_

**Serena:** NO ME LLAMES ASI ESE NO ES MI NOMBRE NO SE QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES PARA ESTAR AQUÍ Y  
SUELTAME YA QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI, ERES IGUAL A EL, LA MISMA SANGRE, LA MISMA FAMILIA DE MENTIROSOS!

_  
Descargue mi ira, talvez en la persona equivocada, pero eran hermanos, __tenían que ser iguales._

_El gerente del restaurante se acerco rápidamente, el Sr. Wells, había sido amigo de mis padres, estaba segura en ese lugar._

**  
Sr. Wells:** Señorita Winston, se encuentra Ud. bien, este joven la esta molestando?

_  
No me dejo contestar, inmediatamente llamo a seguridad y se __disponían a tomar a mi acosador._

**  
Serena**: Mi nombre es Serena, Serena Winston, no Usagi, ella ya no existe, murió hace muchos años, ten la decencia de salir de mi vista y de mi vida!  
No quiero nada con ustedes, me entendiste Taiki kou? Si los vuelvo a ver a un kilómetro de distancia, me encargare de desaparecerlos del planeta.

**Taiki:** Pero de que hablas? Que haces aquí, pensamos lo peor, te desapareciste, no volviste, no llamaste, tienes idea de cómo esta tu Tía Hina, Rei y Mina?  
Sufren Usagi, sufren por ti y resulta que tu disfrutas de una vida que no es tuya y para colmo no quieres saber nada de ellas, de tu familia?

**Serena**: Mi familia murió hace 2 años, mi nombre es SERENA WINSTON! Tu y todos los demás no me importan, no son nada para mi, NADA!!

**Taiki:** tienes razón, tú no eres Usagi…ella era una mujer llena de amor y dulzura. Nunca hablaría así de su familia.

_  
Me acerque lo mas que pude, para que solo el pudiera escucharme_

**  
Serena:** Usagi murió el día que tu estupido hermano me confeso su traición, sus mentiras, el día que me humillo frente a todos.  
No quiero nada de esa vida. Nada. No te lo volveré a repetir Taiki, desaparece y mas te vale hacer como que nunca me viste, porque sino yo misma me encargare de ti.

_  
Hice__ la seña y lo sacaron del lugar, inmediatamente una mesera me condujo a mi lugar de siempre, me trajeron un te para calmarme y la orden del día.  
Pero no probé bocado alguno, estaba temblando, mi mente se bloqueo, no podía pensar, no podía procesar nada, me estaba volviendo a perder,  
me sentía insignificante, quería llorar, quería gritar, el dolor en mi pecho empezaba a arder…_

_Tome mi bolso y pedí que llamaran un taxi, necesitaba regresar a mi refugio, a mi hogar._

_*  
_

_Abrí__ los ojos y el lugar estaba en completa oscuridad, comencé a pensar que todo había sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla,  
que mi mente sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que enfrentar mi pasado y me estaba preparando para ese momento._

_Tome mi reloj y cheque la hora: 4:35 p.m. Me levante de golpe, tenia la conferencia a las 5 y ya iba muy retrasada, tome mi celular y llame a Amy_

**  
Serena:** Amy, donde rayos estas? Se supone que vendrías a las 3. No me interesa Amy, sabes bien cuales son tus obligaciones..si si…no!  
Ya quédate allá…necesito que hagas la introducción, llegare tarde.

_  
Colgué__, estaba enojada, frustrada, estaba conciente ahora de que no había sido un sueño mi encuentro con Taiki.  
Demonios! Como era posible? Aun no estaba preparada para esto…aun no lo puedo enfrentar…aun no._

_Ni siquiera me arregle, no me cambie, tal como __había andado durante el día así salí. Llame un taxi y me dirigí a NYU,  
tenia esa conferencia, aunque no estaba de humor, aunque no quería salir de mi refugio, no podía cancelarla,  
no iba a dejar que nuevamente el apellido Kou me afectara, a Serena Winston nada ni nadie la iba doblegar! _

_Llegue al auditorio principal del campus y entre por la puerta trasera, se escuchaba la voz de Amy dando una introducción al tema a tratar,  
se oía segura y muy fluida, sentí gusto en una pequeña parte de mi que la tímida Amy ahora  
se pudiera desenvolver en publico, obviamente tenia a la mejor maestra._

_Amy levanto su vista y me vio, llego a su conclusión y me cedió la palabra. Los Aplausos se escucharon en todo el lugar, camine hacia el estrado,  
sonriendo y saludando a los catedráticos, amigos de mis padres y algunos clientes que también habían asistido. Subí e hice uso de la palabra._

***

**  
Darien POV**

_El resto de la tarde Hotaru me ayudo a instalarme en la casa, yo __ocuparía su cuarto y ella dormiría con Rini. Platique un buen rato con los padres de Rini, de cómo estaban las cosas con mi hermanita, de lo bien que se había desarrollado en esa ciudad y lo buenas amigas que eran ellas. También me comentaron de que ellas dos querían vivir solar, rentar un departamento y comenzar una vida independiente, eso ocupo mi mente por un buen rato, pensando en los pro y contra. Hotaru ya no era una niña, y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido ella había cambiado, había madurado, era impecable en todos los sentidos y Rini era una excelente compañía para ella, confiaba en ellas._

_Hotaru me mostró el itinerario para el resto de la semana, todas las actividades entre nosotros serian después de sus clases,  
así que tendría las mañanas desocupadas y en mi mente empecé a hacer planes, talvez visitaría algunos hospitales de aquí solo por conocer._

**Hotaru:** Hermano, aun quieres ir a la conferencia esa que me dijiste?

**Darien:** oh es verdad, si, me gustaría ver a Amy otra vez y conocer a su jefa

**Hotaru:** hmm con que Amy eh? Hace mucho que no te veía interesado por una chica.

_Me sonroje, era verdad hace mucho que ninguna mujer me llamaba la atención, pero Amy me __había infundido mucha confianza, era una persona muy agradable._

**Darien:** me llevas entonces?

**Hotaru:** claro, aun tenemos tiempo de llegar, te dejo ahí y yo voy por unos materiales a la facultad. La verdad Nome interesa escuchar números y rollo económico.

_Salimos de casa, Rini nos acompaño y durante el camino me iban dando una introducción sobre su deseo__ de vivir solas,  
yo sabia que Hotaru me iría preparando para después decirme que estaba lista para vivir sola, para valerse por ella misma y que nada malo pasaría._

_Llegamos al campus, Hotaru y Rini me dejaron en el auditorio principal y ellas se fueron hacia su facultad.  
Entre y aunque ya estaba lleno, aun no comenzaba, vi que Amy caminaba por todos lados hablando por su celular, se veía preocupada y nerviosa. A lo mejor algo estaba mal. _

_Me acerque cuando colgó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando me vio._

**  
Amy:** Darien, viniste! Que gusto me da.

**Darien:** Gracias Amy, la verdad la curiosidad me gano. Todo esta bien, te ves preocupada?

**Amy:** Me entretuve tanto aquí con los arreglos que olvide por completo que tenía que regresar con mi jefa. Me acaba de hablar y esta furiosa,  
como nunca la había escuchado y lo peor es que llegara tarde y me ha pedido comenzar con la introducción. Hablar en público no es mi fuerte.

**Darien:** oh vamos Amy, solo tienes que hablar sobre lo que más te gusta hacer, a mí me diste una cátedra en el poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos y lo hiciste muy bien.  
Es mas me sentare hmm por allá y si quieres puedes hacer como que solo me lo estas diciendo a mi.

**Amy:** creo que es una buena idea. Solo tengo que hacer como que 100 personas no existen jeje.

**Darien:** No hay nada más fácil que desaparecer 100 personas.

_  
De inmediato le indicaron que ya __podía comenzar, fui y tome mi lugar donde le había dicho y ella subió al estrado.  
Se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa, pero tan pronto tomo el micrófono, me busco con la mirada y empezó a hablar.  
La connotación de sus palabras dejaba muy en claro el conocimiento que tenia del tema y lo mucho que le gustaba hablar de ello.  
Media hora había pasado y ya ni siquiera me estaba mirando a mi, la fluidez y la seguridad ya se habían apoderado de ella._

_Se quedo observando un punto en particular, la vi asentir levemente, guío su discurso al final e hizo la presentación correspondiente para su jefa. _

_Sentí__ como mi estomago se revolvía de nerviosismo, algo que no logre entender, porque habría de estar nervioso? Tonterías._

_El lugar estallo en aplausos, de verdad que era reconocida esa mujer. Un cabello rubio se noto que avanzaba por el pasillo izquierdo  
del lugar dirigiéndose hacia donde antes había estado Amy. En cuanto vi la figura en todo su esplendor me quede sin aliento…  
no se realmente como me imaginaba a la jefa de Amy, pero definitivamente no esperaba esto: una rubia hermosísima,  
su cabellera color oro hasta los hombros, una piel blanca con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, el porte mostraba a una mujer segura de si misma,  
elegante, sofisticada…Dios! Una poesía de mujer. Y en el momento que empezó a hablar su voz era suave pero con una autoridad imponente.  
Me quede totalmente embobado observándola, tratando de guardar cada detalle de ella en mi mente. _

_Ella hablaba, hacia ademanes, daba pequeños pasos, mostraba imágenes en la pantalla a sus espaldas, pero pocas veces observo hacia la audiencia.  
Al final de su discurso se dio el tiempo para preguntas y respuestas y entonces note un detalle, a pesar de la belleza que era,  
y de lo imponente de su presencia había algo que oscurecía todo su ser: una sombra, en esa mirada azul cielo existia tanta tristeza, dolor.  
Gracias a mis pacientes había aprendido a leer las miradas y en la de ella no se veía alegría, estaba vacía, sin vida…_

_Un recuerdo me llego, yo había visto esa mirada hace mucho también en los ojos de una rubia igual de hermosa igual de exquisita igual de ...Oh…seria…podría ser…  
_

_ELLA?_

_

* * *

_

Como pudieron leer, era Taiki...ahora que creen que haga Taiki, se ira com si nada?

y la actutud de Serena hacia el? Vaya que si esta dolida la muchacha no creen?

Bueno, ya veremos que pasara mas adelante.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios los adoro!!

tatisms PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt Seiya-Moon Neo Reyna Serenity gracias chicas =D


	10. Ocaso

Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko T.

* * *

_El __día esta por terminar, parece una eternidad ahora…todo lo que mi vida ha sido pronto acabara, pronto el dolor, las mentiras, la traición, todo lo que he sido y lo que he hecho llegara a su fin. _

_Y el único nombre que quiero recordar, la única imagen que quiero llevarme a la eternidad es la tuya Bombón, el único amor de mi vida, el único ser que mi corazón reconoce, al que pertenezco por completo aunque tu me odies como a nadie mas._

_La vida fue injusta contigo mi bombón, te hizo enamorarte de un ser como yo, el mas despreciable de los hombres, y en tu afán de olvidar abandonaste todo lo que fue tu hogar. Nadie ha sabido de ti, ni siquiera yo, que he gastado hasta el último centavo he podido localizarte o tan siquiera saber si es que algo malo paso contigo. La incertidumbre, la angustia y el saberme el culpable de todo fue un golpe muy duro para mi vida. _

_Me aparte de todos, el reproche y desprecio en los ojos de mis hermanos, de tu familia me dolió como jamás pensé que dolería. Me sentí como un leproso, al que nadie quiere, nadie se acerca, todos le huyen y solo desean que muera._

_Hoy les cumpliré ese deseo, hoy te liberare de mi recuerdo…bombón._

* * *

**Aeropuerto JFK Nueva York 1 de septiembre, 2004**

**:** Esta seguro que es ella?

**:** Así es señor Kou, por los datos que me proporciono y algunas fotografías que comparamos no cabe duda de que es ella, la señorita Usagi.  
Tiene otro nombre y es muy reconocida entre la elite de la ciudad y será difícil acercarse a ella, aunque no usa escoltas ni nada de eso,  
pero tengo entendido que es una persona muy difícil de tratar.

**Taiki:** No se preocupe eso déjemelo a mi. Lo importante es que después de 4 años buscándola finalmente la localizamos.  
Su familia y nosotros hemos hecho de todo y gastado hasta el último dólar.

**Detective**: Esta es la dirección, pero solo si se tiene cita se puede hablar con ella,  
así que la mejor forma de acercarse es através de su asistente, Amy Mercury.

**Taiki:** ahora mismo voy para allá, debo hacer contacto con ella para poder comunicarme con su familia ya con mas información.  
Muchas gracias por sus servicios detective, aquí esta el cheque con su pago.

**Detective:** Un placer señor Kou, me alegra poder haber hecho bien mi trabajo. Con su permiso.

Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente la esperanza de encontrarte volvió a nuestras vidas.  
Si eres tu, debes estar muy dolida, lo abandonaste todo y decidiste empezar otra vida, en la que pudieras olvidar, Usagi,  
pero tu familia ha estado buscándote, tu tía no ha vivido en paz desde entonces, Yaten y yo nos sentimos tan culpables,  
debimos prestar atención al idiota de Seiya, como es que dejamos pasar algo así? Dios!

**Taiki:** Por favor deténgase en esa esquina señor.

**Chofer:** son 35 dlls joven.

**Taiki:** Aquí estan, muchas gracias.

_He __creído verte atravesando esa calle, estas fotos tuyas dejan ver a una Usagi muy diferente, te ves fría y calculadora,  
ni sombra de la dulce niña que eras._

**Taiki:** Usagi! Usagi!

Pero no respondes, no volteas, tengo que correr para alcanzarte, estas a punto de entrar a ese lugar, la desesperación se apodera de mi,  
algo me dice que podrías rechazarme, te alcanzo y jalo de tu brazo para detenerte, siento que he usado fuerza de mas

**Taiki:** Usagi!

_Siento como te tensas al escuchar ese nombre, seguramente no lo has escuchado en mucho tiempo. Es verdad, que estupido, __  
debí llamarte Serena talvez así me hubieras hecho caso desde un principio._

**Taiki:** Usagi, estas bien?

_No me has respondido, volteas lentamente y tus ojos se __abren con tremenda sorpresa, no esperabas esto, lo puedo ver, tú mirada fría parece querer asesinarme_

**Serena:** NO ME LLAMES ASI ESE NO ES MI NOMBRE NO SE QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES PARA ESTAR AQUÍ Y SUELTAME YA QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI,  
ERES IGUAL A EL, LA MISMA SANGRE, LA MISMA FAMILIA DE MENTIROSOS!

_Tus __palabras me sorprenden, tú forma de hablar, fría, letal, no puede ser, tu no eras así. Un señor muy arreglado se dirige hacia ti,  
debe ser el dueño o gerente, me informaron que eras reconocida, no pensé que tanto así, con tan solo una afirmación tuya y se que estaré fuera de este lugar_

**Serena**: Mi nombre es Serena, Serena Winston, no Usagi, ella ya no existe, murió hace muchos años, ten la decencia de salir de mi vista y de mi vida!  
No quiero nada con ustedes, me entendiste Taiki kou? Si los vuelvo a ver a un kilómetro de distancia, me encargare de desaparecerlos del planeta.

**Taiki:** Pero de que hablas? Que haces aquí, pensamos lo peor, te desapareciste, no volviste, no llamaste, tienes idea de cómo esta tu Tía Hina, Rei y Mina?  
Sufren Usagi, sufren por ti y resulta que tu disfrutas de una vida que no es tuya y para colmo no quieres saber nada de ellas, de tu familia?

**Serena**: Mi familia murió hace 2 años, mi nombre es SERENA WINSTON! Tu y todos los demás no me importan, no son nada para mi, NADA!!

**Taiki:** tienes razón, tú no eres Usagi…ella era una mujer llena de amor y dulzura. Nunca hablaría así de su familia.

_Tu expresión no cambia, no se inmuta, solo tus ojos adqu__ieren mas frialdad si eso es posible y te acercas a mi como un cazador acechando a su presa_

**Serena:** Usagi murió el día que tu estupido hermano me confeso su traición, sus mentiras, el día que me humillo frente a todos.  
No quiero nada de esa vida. Nada. No te lo volveré a repetir Taiki, desaparece y mas te vale hacer como que nunca me viste, porque sino yo misma me encargare de ti.

_Tu voz tan mortalmente letal me ha dejado inmóvil, y como anteriormente __pensé, solo asentiste y me echaron cual perro de ese lugar con un recuerdito en cada uno de mis costados. _

_Dejo pasar el dolor y trato de incorporarme, debo pensar con claridad, debo de idear un plan para poder acercarme a ti.  
Decido instalarme en un hotel, busco alguno lejano a esta área, son muy caros aquí y los recursos ya están muy limitados._

_Al llegar a la habitación recuerdo las palabras del detective y saco la información de la asistente, Amy Mercury, no vi su fotografía antes, me urgía solo llegar a donde estabas.  
Saco el sobre y deslizo la pequeña foto que me muestra a la mujer mas hermosa de este planeta…_

_Debo llamar a Japón, a avisar que te he encontrado, talvez si tu familia esta aquí pueda ayudarme mejor. Tomo el teléfono y pido llamar a casa._

_Nadie contesta, empiezo a impacientarme, Mina siempre esta atenta al teléfono igual que Rei, incluso Yaten no dejaría de contestarlo, mis nervios crecen, pero finalmente alguien contesta_

**Taiki:** Mina? Que ha pasado, porque no contestaban

**: **Soy Rei Taiki, Mina no esta, salio con Yaten…

**Taiki**: ah esta bien. Bueno solo hablaba para decirles que tengo noticias

**Rei:** Taiki, hay algo que debes saber, Mina y Yaten…ellos recibieron una llamada y bueno pues…ellos…yo…Taiki…el…Seiya

_Mi mente esta procesando sus palabras, rei esta llorando, algo malo ha pasado, nah llamado a Yaten y obviamente Mina ha ido con el, es sobre Seiya…_

**Taiki:** Que le ha pasado a Seiya, Rei?

**Rei:** ……..el……..se suicido Taiki…..lo siento tanto, de verdad lo siento tanto Taiki

_He dejado de pensar, mis piernas me fallan y me dejo caer al piso, todo empieza a darme vueltas y por primera vez en mi vida he comenzad__o a llorar.  
Seiya, mi pequeño, travieso y rebelde hermano…Seiya…_

_

* * *

_

_No me odien, pero algo me dijo que este era el mejor final para mi Seiya.  
y bueno, ya vieron porque es importante que Taiki apareciera, hmm tendra que ver con la hermosa asistente?  
_

_Gracias por sus comentarios, las kiero chicas! a las que leen, dejan su opinios, agregan como favorita, etc. Muchas gracias.  
Shiru._


	11. Sintiendo

Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko T.

* * *

_ Despues de 45 minutos de hablar y contestar todas las preguntas que me hicieron, mi mente estaba por colapsar, seguía frustrada, me sentía muy pero muy cansada, y eso que había dormido toda la tarde. Baje del estrado y quise caminar hacia la salida, pero mis piernas me fallaron, las sentí muy pesadas, como si mis pies fueran de plomo. Tome asiento en uno de los primeros asientos del lugar, estaba sudando y un dolor de angustia se anido en mi pecho, algo estaba mal…_

_Busque a Amy con la mirada y la __encontré platicando con un joven, por su perfil me di cuenta que era el mismo de esta mañana, trate de levantarme y le hice señas con la mano, ella se volvió hacia mi, pero algo en su rostro me preocupo, me veía asustada, avanzo mas de prisa casi corriendo, yo trate de hablar para saber que pasaba pero sentí literalmente como mi cuerpo se desvanecía, me sentía tan ligera, como si hubieran quitado un gran peso de mi, sabia que estaba cayendo pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, solo deje que la oscuridad se apoderara de mi…_

_Estaba en una habitación blanca, recostada sobre una cama__ demasiado alta para mi, había una gran ventana a mi lado derecho pero era cubierta por unas pesadas cortinas igual de blancas. Note que no tenía ningún cable o agujas conectadas a mi, eso me hizo sentir mejor. Seguramente no fue nada grave, solo alguna descompensación, ahora recordaba que no había comido nada durante el día._

_Me __senté en la cama dispuesta a bajarme, pero al hacerlo me lleve una desagradable sorpresa: no había piso debajo de la cama!_

**Serena:** pero que rayos! Que esta pasando aquí?! Enfermera, Enfermera!

**: **Shhh esto es un hospital, no deberías de hacer tanto escándalo…bombón.

_Bombón__? No puede ser! Temblé al escuchar la voz, al escuchar el apodo, el solo me llamaba así, esa era la voz de s-sseiya?_

**Seiya**: Hola Bombón, es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo. Tranquila. No te voy a hacer daño, yo se que merezco que me digas un montón de vituperios o que me golpees hasta que te canses, pero yo solo quería verte por ultima vez, poder decirte lo que no dije antes.

_Lo __veía! Seiya estaba ahí de pie frente a mí, flotando en ese cuarto sin piso. Pero por más que me quería enojar, por más que quería gritarle no lo lograba. Había algo en el que lo hacia ver tan pacifico, y yo sentía una gran paz de que el estuviera ahí._

**Serena:** Seiya! Que es lo que pasa? Donde estamos? Que significa que querías verme por ultima vez?

**Seiya:** No esperaba esto Bombón! No estas enojada conmigo?

**Serena:** Bastante. Por 4 años te he odiado, te he maldecido una y otra vez por arruinar mi vida, por matar mis ilusiones y sueños. He deseado tenerte así frente a mi solo para insultarte y gritarte y de paso golpearte. Pero en este momento no siento nada de eso… todo lo contrario, me da mucho gusto verte

_Lo __último me sorprendió tanto pero era verdad, me alegraba verlo, saber que seguía siendo igual de guapo, de alegre, y esa misma mirada llena de ternura…ese era mi Seiya, del cual me había enamorado y con el cual quería vivir eternamente._

**Seiya:** Perdóname Bombón. Todo el daño que te cause, todas las lágrimas que derramaste por mí, por todo a lo que renunciaste, perdóname te lo suplico.

_Estaba arrodillado ante mi, casi postrado ante mis pies y se aferraba a mis piernas como si de eso dependiera su vida. No pude evitarlo, las __lágrimas me traicionaron y me agache a su altura. Tome su rostro y lo levante para que me mirara a los ojos…el también lloraba._

**Serena:** Seiya…quisiera poder decirte que si, que perdono todo lo que de una forma u otra causaste en mi, en mi vida. Pero aun no puedo, aun me duele aquí, en este corazón que alguna vez fue todo tuyo. El rumbo de mi vida se perdió desde aquel día y no he hecho nada por encontrarlo, solamente he huido. Ahora que te tengo enfrente se que tarde o temprano debo enfrentar todo, sacar mis miedos, mis temores y redirigir mi vida hacia lo que en verdad quiero. Y se que cuando ese día llegue, entonces podré perdonarte.

_Mis palabra__s se escuchaban tan sinceras que me sorprendió bastante, de donde había salido toda esta fortaleza?, toda esta compasión? Toda esta esperanza? Y supe entonces que la Usagi que alguna vez fui aun estaba en mi, en lo mas profundo de mi ser, esperando pacientemente el día en que volviéramos a ser una sola._

**Seiya:** Mi bombón yo siempre te amare y aguardare en algún lugar el día de tu perdón.  
Ahora debes volver. Tu vida esta por corregirse, no cierres tu corazón, hay personas que te quieren demasiado, que necesitan de ti en estos momentos, que han esperado que regreses a ellos.

_Sabía__ que se refería a mi familia, a mis amigos y suspire. Lo primero que haría saliendo de este hospital seria hablarle a mi familia, buscaría a Taiki, de seguro todavía estaba en la ciudad._

**Seiya:** y bombón…El espera por ti.

**Serena:** El? De quien hablas Seiya?

**Seiya:** Ya esta aquí. Se feliz bombón, muy feliz, me lo prometes?

**Serena:** porque dices esas cosas Seiya? Acaso no volveré a verte? Tan pronto como salga de este hospital iré a buscar a mi familia. Taiki trato de hablar conmigo hoy, andas con el verdad? Vinieron los dos a buscarme.

**Seiya:** Bombón…yo no podré visitarte más. Solo quería despedirme de ti y pedirte perdón. Ahora que ya lo he hecho puedo irme en paz, tranquilo de que tu estarás bien. Que habrá alguien que te adore como lo mereces y de que serás muy feliz.

_Me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y ahí frente a mi…__desapareció._

_*_

_Sentí__ algo fresco que rozaba mi frente, era agradable la sensación, fui abriendo los ojos y me encontraba en mi habitación, solo era iluminada por la lámpara que tenia en mi mesita de noche. Amy estaba sentada a mi lado, con un recipiente en el cual supuse que había agua. Ella sabía que yo odiaba los hospitales, así que en lugar de llevarme a uno me trajo a casa. Suspire agradecida. Pero, entonces? El cuarto blanco sin piso? Seiya? Solo lo habia soñado? Era probable._

_De repente alguien tomo mi brazo derecho e hizo presión sobre mi muñeca, sintiendo mi pulso. El solo roce de esa piel me hizo estremecer, y volví a cerrar los ojos, se sintió tan calido, tan suave…volví a abrir los ojos y una mirada azul profundo estaba frente a mi. _

_Lo reconocí como el joven que acompañaba a Amy, el solo me sonrío y paso su mano por mi frente, y ahora una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo obligándome a reaccionar a ese contacto_

**Serena:** Amy? Que paso? Quien es este joven?

_Mi voz era casi un murmullo, estaba débil__ y ante esa mirada tan hermosa me sentía muy vulnerable, tanto, que podría jurar mis mejillas estaban fuertemente sonrojadas._

**Amy:** Oh Gracias a Dios que reacciono señorita! Se desmayo al terminar la conferencia, estuvo casi 3 horas inconciente. Se que no le gustan los hospitales, así que le pedí a Darian que me ayudara a traerla. El es doctor y ha estado al pendiente de usted.

_Gire para verlo nuevamente, pero era casi imposible ver mas __allá de esos ojos, parecían imanes que atraían toda mi atención._

**Darien:** Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, mucho gusto señorita Winston. Nos dio un buen susto, pero todo indica que es solo por el cansancio que sufrió el desmayo. De medico a paciente, mi mejor diagnostico es que necesita unas vacaciones.

_Y __me sonrío y yo olvide hasta mi nombre. Por Dios Santísimo! Este hombre es un sueño! Me aventure a quitar mi mirada de la suya y recorrerlo completamente: su rostro, tan atractivo, mandíbula fuerte, ese cabello oscuro, que con la poca luz que había se veía de un negro intenso, sus manos, grandes y blancas, su cuerpo era una escultura, la camisa que llevaba tenia los 2 botones superiores desabrochados, así que un poco de su pecho se podía apreciar, era alto, y su voz tan varonil pero suave y melodiosa. Sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas y estaba segura que esta vez no era por mi falta de alimento. _

_Cerré__ los ojos tratando de pensar claramente._

**Darien:** aun esta un poco mareada, cierto? Amy, deberías de traerle algo de comer, algo ligero, para que su estomago no lo resienta. Y seria muy bueno que a primera hora mañana se hiciera unos estudios, solo para descartar anemia, y en caso de que la tenga comenzar con un tratamiento vitamínico.

_Incapaz de pronunciar pal__abra solo seguí observándolo, asentí lentamente y vi como Amy se levantaba para traerme algo de comer._

_El también me observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentó en la cama y tomo una de mis manos, yo aguante mi respiración ante tal acto…_

**Darien:** tiene muy fría su mano, quiere que le traiga otra manta?

_Negue con la cabeza, pero el no aparto su mano de la __mía, y yo agradecí infinitamente por eso, la sensación era única, tan agradable, tan calida que no quería que se apartara de mi. Supuse que debía de decir algo, pero estaba completamente deslumbrada por el…Darien._

**Serena:** Muchas gracias por ayudar a Amy, por atenderme. Obviamente cubriré los honorarios.

_Una sonrisa algo picara se dibujo en su rostro y yo __sentí como el corazón literalmente se derretía…como puede existir un hombre así de hermoso?!_

**Darien:** No se preocupe por ahora de eso señorita, solo descanse. Es en serio lo que le digo, debe tomar unas vacaciones, Amy me ha comentado que en el tiempo que ha estado con Ud. Ni siquiera un fin de semana ha descansado. No es sano, y su cuerpo esta empezando a protestar.

_La curiosidad por saber todo sobre el me llego de golpe, __volví a cerrar los ojos para pensar coherentemente y empezar con mi interrogatorio, la primera pregunta era fundamental_

**Serena:** Eres novio de Amy?

**Darien:** No, de hecho apenas hoy la conocí. En la mañana llegue a esta ciudad, andaba algo perdido tratando de encontrar por mi mismo el lugar donde me esperarían. Justo afuera de este edificio le pedí ayuda a Amy, ella me dijo que se dirigía a esa dirección también, así que muy amablemente me acompaño.

**Serena:** oh ya veo. Y, estabas en la conferencia?

**Darien:** Si, por la manera en que Amy se refería a su jefa me dieron muchas ganas de conocerla, así que fui.

**Serena:** ah!

_No pude decir nada mas inteligente, me __sentía totalmente avergonzada, el había asistido a esa conferencia solo para conocerme! Dios, que le habrá dicho Amy? Que la trato con la punta del pie siempre, que soy una lunática que trabaja sin parar y solo ladro ordenes! _

**Serena:** y…y…que te platico Amy de mi?

**Darien:** jeje nada malo, no se preocupe. Solo lo trabajadora que es, que ha sufrido la pérdida de sus padres y lo mucho que la admira por la gran fortaleza que demuestra. Ella de verdad se interesa mucho por usted. Solo omitió un gran detalle que ahora puedo ver por mi mismo.

**Serena**: q-que detalle?

**Darien:** Lo Hermosa que eres.

_Eso fue todo…un calor __recorrió todo mi cuerpo ahora, era realmente bueno que estuviera recostada en la cama, de lo contrario estoy segura que hubiera azotado en el suelo al escuchar esas palabras. No apartaba la mirada de la mía y por mas que trataba de articular palabras nada salía! Diossssssssss! Este hombre me va a volver loca!_

**Serena:** Gracias, creo.

**Darien:** crees? Jeje, realmente eres hermosa, perdón, es realmente muy hermosa señorita Winston.

**Serena:** mi nombre es Serena, puedes llamarme así.

_Y la sonrisa de su rostro __creció aun más, y yo sonreí como tonta olvidándome de todo, del lugar, del día, de la hora, de que tenia un pasado…solo me importaba el que Darien estaba frente a mi y aun sostenía mi mano._

**Amy:** Aquí tiene señorita, es un poco de caldo de pollo y unas verduras cocidas, creo que será suficiente por ahora.

**Serena:** gracias Amy, de verdad muchas gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi. Supongo que ya ha de ser tarde, puedes ir a casa ahora, mañana necesitare de ti más que otros días.

**Amy:** No se preocupe señorita, puedo quedarme si lo desea, así puedo estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca.

**Darien**: sin ofender, creo que seria lo mas recomendable, que alguien se quede contigo Serena, solo para estar seguros de que no recaerás.

_Y yo hubiera vendido mi alma en ese momento para que fuera Darien el que se quedara._

**Serena:** Bien, pues en ese caso, puedes acomodar el cuarto de huéspedes Amy, todo lo que se necesita esta en el closet.

**Darien:** yo debo retirarme, mi hermana ha de estar preocupada por mi, le avise hace unas horas lo que paso pero aun debe estar esperándome.

_Mi cuerpo protesto ante esa __declaración, y mi mano se cerro con fuerza sobre la suya, no quería que se fuera, no quería soltarlo._

**Amy:** es verdad Darien, vamos te acompaño abajo a pedir un taxi.

**Darien:** Descansa Serena, mañana, si así lo deseas, vendré a checar como sigues.

_Mi cuerpo se relajo, mañana lo volveria a ver, eso me lleno de __alegría._

**Serena:** esta bien, aquí te esperare Darien. Tu también descansa y de verdad muchas gracias.

_Levanto mi mano y deposito un suave beso en ella, un melodioso buenas noches salio de su boca, coloco mi__ mano en la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Lo observe hasta que desapareció de mi vista._

_El mundo ya no era igual, ahora era mucho más bello, había esperanza, había emoción… Darien Chiba…estaba segura de que ese hombre cambiaria mi vida._

* * *

awww a poco no les encanta Darien? yo lo amo!  
Desde algun lugar del mas alla el guapo de Seiya se disculpo con su Bombon.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, la verdad me encanta leerlos

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt debo agradecer que me inspiraste con tu comentario, el que Seiya se disculpara con Serena, y asi se me ocurrio lo de su aparicion.

usako de chiba muchas gracias por tus palaras y como ves el trato de Serena hacia Darien fue de lo mejor, pero claro quien no trataria bien a ese papacito!

tatisms mi gran sentido pesame y disculpas por hacer morir a Seiya, pero era necesario nena, pero te puedo asegurar que el estara muy bien.

LITA JAPON los capitulos son cortitos porque soy primeriza!! jejeje pero conforme vaya agarrando confianza y sabiendo poner en palabras lo que pasa por mi mente,  
te prometo que seran mas largos =D

alirt espero que tu odio no dure tanto! y prometo actualizar pronto

Seiya-Moon si lo siento tanto por lo de Seiya! pero en alguna otra historia te recompensare, lo prometo!

Neo Reyna Serenity gracias por todos tus comentarios y espero tenerte siempre por aqui!

Saludos y abrazos a todas  
Shiru. 


	12. Cambiando

Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko T.

* * *

_Si bien no __había podido dormir mucho durante la noche, a las 8 de la mañana ya me encontraba listo para salir a casa de Serena. Hotaru estaba también por salir hacia NYU, le había platicado todo lo ocurrido y su rostro dibujo una gran sonrisa al saber que estaba muy interesado en la jefa de Amy, y lo que más me había motivado y tranquilizado al mismo tiempo fueron sus palabras al decirle que Serena era Usagi:_

–Estas seguro que es ella Darien?

–Completamente Hotaru, la misma mirada, el mismo tacto, no cabe duda que es ella, por eso quería decírtelo, a pesar de que nosotros salimos adelante, que tu ahora estas bien y eres feliz, talvez el que yo me interese por ella podría afectarte en algo.

–Darien, basta. Si estoy feliz ahora es gracias a ti, a todo el apoyo que me diste, a que siempre estuviste para mi. Y si en verdad deseas conquistarla debes hacerlo, es hora de que busques tu propia felicidad hermano.

_Así__ que ni tardo ni perezoso me decidí ir en busca de Ella…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Abrí__ los ojos y pude apreciar a Amy recostada sobre el sillón que estaba a un lado de mi cama, una corriente de ternura me recorrió, de verdad que ella se preocupaba por mi y no solo por ser su trabajo, me sentí mal por eso, jamás mostré interés por su vida, ni siquiera se donde vive o con quien, si sus padres aun viven o si tiene hermanos, nada! Eso tendrá que cambiar, después de este suceso, yo tengo que cambiar._

_Me levante y fui hacia donde estaba, tome su mano y trate de despertarla_

–Amy, Amy despierta Amy, has de estar muy incomoda aquí.

–Señorita Serena, ya despertó! Oh discúlpeme, me quede profundamente dormida, necesita algo? Debería estar acostada, voy a prepararle algo, quiere desay-

–Amy, Tranquila, estoy bien, no necesito nada por el momento, bueno si hay algo que necesito hacer y eso es pedirte disculpas Amy, he sido muy fría e indiferente contigo y tu solo te preocupas por mi, de verdad lo siento Amy, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante todo eso cambiara.

–Señorita Serena no tiene porqu-.

–Mi nombre es Serena Amy, asi dime por favor.

–Pero usted es mi jefa, no podría tutearla así.

–Bien, como tu jefa te doy la orden de tutearme, y ya no se diga más.

–Esta bien, Serena. Por cierto, no debe de tardar en llegar Darien, quedo de venir a revisarte, recuerdas?

_Darien, el solo nombre me __estremeció por completo, y mi mente recordó su rostro, su sonrisa, su mirada, esos ojos…su tacto, su mano en la mía…su calor…_

–Serena, Serena!. –Oh lo siento Amy decías algo?

–El te intereso verdad? No te culpo es un joven muy apuesto y muy educado, creo que es raro ahora conocer a chicos como el, y por lo que pude apreciar el también se intereso en ti

– Ay Amy, como crees. Es decir, si es guapo y educado, pero yo no estoy interesada en el, de hecho no debería interesarme en nadie. Los hombres no son lo que aparentan, en el fondo te hacen sufrir, te lastiman.

– No creo que todos sean así, creo que todavía existen los caballeros, los príncipes azules, que aparecerán algún día a rescatarnos y hacernos muy felices.

_Sonreí__ ante el comentario de Amy, se notaba que ningún hombre la había lastimado aun, en cambio a mi…de repente el sueño que tuve vino a mi mente, era verdad, soñé con Seiya, algo de eso sueño me había inquietado, sentía una opresión en el pecho, algo había ocurrido, la necesidad de llamar a mi familia creció dentro de mi, si había decidido cambiar tenia que regresar a ellos, pedirles perdón por abandonarlos._ –Taiki!

– Dijiste algo Serena?

– Amy, necesito que me hagas un favor. Investiga en que hotel se encuentra Taiki Kou, viene de Japón y debe estar en algún hotel de esta zona, o cerca del aeropuerto, se que te pido imposibles, pero es muy importante que lo encuentre, por favor.

–No te preocupes Serena, yo me encargo.

_La naturalidad para llevar mi __relación meramente profesional con Amy a una amistad me sorprendió mucho, era tan fácil hablar con ella. Me dirigí a tomar una ducha, si Darien venia a revisarme tenia que estar muy presentable. Mentalmente me pregunte si de verdad estaba interesada en el, la respuesta fue Obviamente si!_

* * *

_Debía__ ser mi mente jugándome bromas, pero la ciudad era mucha mas bella que ayer, las calles, los edificios, la gente, todo era una mezcla de armonía y tranquilidad, las personas me sonreían y yo a ellas, el cielo aunque cubierto con una leve capa de nubes prometía en cualquier momento dejar al descubierto un hermoso y brillante sol, con sus calidos rayos dorados…dorados, como su cabello. No podía ni debía negarlo, estaba completamente decidido a conquistar a ese mujer, a Ella, la vida nuevamente la ponía en mi camino y esta vez no había nadie mas a su lado, ella era libre, al igual que yo, y estaba seguro que no le había sido indiferente, sus sonrojos y la forma en que me miraba y el hecho de que no retiro su mano de la mía…como me dijo Hotaru, esta vez buscaría mi felicidad, y sin dudas Ella era._

_Llegue al edificio y tome impaciente el elevador, __conté en voz alta al pasar cada piso, estaba nervioso, quería tanto volver a sentirla, pero al mismo tiempo dudaba, que si Ella ahora había vuelto a ser la mujer fría que vi en esa conferencia? Al llegar al ultimo piso, tome aire y camine hacia la puerta, en ese mismo instante Amy salía del departamento._

– Darien, que bien que ya llegaste! Serena esta adentro, esperándote. Yo debo de salir a un encargo, pero puedes pasar.

– Serena? Ya la llamas por su nombre? Me dejaras a solas con ella?

– Oh vamos Darien, no te va a comer. No sabes!, de la noche a la mañana literalmente ella cambio! Es mucho más amable, la verdad estoy feliz que me tenga esa confianza y creo que tú tienes que ver mucho con ese cambio. Bueno debo irme, espero verte mas tarde.

_Se fue en el elevador y yo me dirigí a llamar a la puerta, 2 timbres y Ella abrió._

–Darien! Vaya que puntual eres. _Y tu que hermosa estas._

–Bueno, soy doctor, mi deber es ser puntual, sino imagínate, pobre de mis pacientes _–dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero ella vestía un vestidito celeste, muy pegado a su figura que no ayudaba a aligerar mi ambiente._

–Supongo que tienes razón, pero pasa, por favor _–era mi imaginación o ella estaba nerviosa, no dejaba de jugar con sus manos y desde que llegue no había levantado su rostro, como evitando verme a los ojos._

–Gustas un café o un te?

–Café, si no es molestia. Y dime, como te sientes hoy? Amaneciste mareada, con dolor de cabeza, con el cuerpo cansado o algo parecido?

–La verdad no, dormí muy bien y desperté mucho mejor, me siento muy descansada.

–Me alegro, y por lo que vi ya dispuesta a trabajar, mandaste a Amy a los deberes.

– Oh eso. No exactamente, es algo personal a lo que la mande, a buscar a un familiar.

– Ya veo, lo va a recoger al aeropuerto supongo? _La curiosidad era mucha, a que familia se refería?_

– No exactamente, ayer el yo, bueno el me busco pero yo no lo recibí muy bien y pues supongo que se molesto y yo pues, veras..

– Serena, no tienes que explicarme nada, disculpa mis preguntas, es solo que me interesa saber de ti.

– Vaya, eres directo. Y se puede saber porque te interesa conocer de mi?

– Porque no todos los días se conoce a una mujer tan hermosa como tu, inteligente, exitosa y millonaria, sobre todo millonaria. _Dije en tono de juego_

– Oh ya veo, así que le interesa mi dinero Doctor Chiba. Me _respondió en un tono juguetón_

– Como no tiene idea señorita Winston. _El solo pensar en su dinero hace que mi corazón palpite mucho mas rápido._

– Pues que interesado resulto ser doctor. _Dijo con fingida molestia_. Pero le aseguro que de mi dinero no tendrá ni un centavo.

– Oh pues siendo así, entonces le tendré que cobrar los honorarios de mi consulta, que con esta ya serian dos y la tarifa aumenta cuando es visita a domicilio.

– Es verdad Darien, debo cubrir tus honorarios, y no aceptare un no como respuesta, de acuerdo? Dime cuanto te tengo que pagar?

– De acuerdo. El pago son dos semanas, o lo que queda de ellas, de tu compañía.

– Perdón?

– Estaré en la ciudad por dos semanas, mi hermana tiene ya un itinerario de lugares que mostrarme, pero será solo por las tardes, ya que por la mañana asiste a la universidad, y pues eso deja mis mañanas libres…

– Ya veo, quieres que sea tu guía turística jejeje, me parece bien. Así podría tomarme esas vacaciones que me receto, doctor.

_Sonreí__ ampliamente, Ella había aceptado acompañarme, eso era otra señal de que no le soy indiferente. Podía sentir su mirada en mi y el poco auto control en mi se estaba extinguiendo, quería sentirla, tocarla, me conformaba con solo rozar su piel…_

– Serena, he vuelto. Tengo noticias de la persona que me pediste averiguar. Oh, lo siento. Aun estas aquí Darien.

_Aun? No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo __había pasado, estando con Ella todo se detenía, el exterior desaparecía._

– Oh! Pasa de medio día, con razón tengo hambre, Amy, Darien, les parece si vamos a comer los tres?

– Yo no puedo Serena, después de pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, mis padres están algo inquietos, así que me han pedido que vaya a casa a comer.

– Oh Amy, es verdad. Por favor discúlpame con ellos, te eh retenido, muy a su pesar.

– No te preocupes Serena, ellos entienden. Pero vayan ustedes dos, así le podrás mostrar a Darien un poco la ciudad. Nos vemos mas tarde.

– Bueno Darien, supongo que seremos solo tu y yo, si aceptas, claro.

– Con los ojos cerrados Serena.

_Y finalmente se presento la oportunidad para sentirla, tome su mano y deposite un suave beso. Salimos de su departamento asi, tomados de la mano y la sensación era tan agradable, me __sentía feliz, mi vida estaba completa_.

_Regrese a mi depa__rtamento después de comer con Darien, la verdad, estar con el era tan agradable, el podría entrar muy bien en la descripción de Amy, el príncipe azul que viene a rescatarme…eso era el…mi príncipe azul. Sonreí ante mis propios pensamientos, pero no podia ocultarlo mas, ese hombre me había cautivado, quería saber todo de el, y en estas semanas lo iba a averiguar._

* * *

_Entre a mi departamento__ y Amy ya estaba esperándome, nos dirigimos al despacho para tratar los asuntos._

–Que tal tu comida Serena?

– Muy agradable Amy, no te lo voy a negar. Darien verdaderamente es todo un caballero.

– Lo es. Y aun no estas interesada en el?

– Amy! Pues, si sigue asi creo que derribara todas las barreras que alguna vez tuve que levantar para protegerme de los hombres, pero esa es otra historia. Dime, ya encontraste a Taiki?

– Si, en el Hotel Chelsea. Esta registrado desde ayer en la tarde, habitación 233, pero me dijeron que salio esa misma noche y desde entonces no ha regresado, no entrego la habitación, asi que suponen que regresara.

– Que extraño, Taiki no es de pasar noches fuera, bueno al menos no era así.

– Serena, disculpa mi curiosidad, pero, quien es Taiki Kou? Es decir porque es tan importante, se que no es cliente.

– Ay Amy, es una historia larga y algo complicada, pero creo que si alguna vez debo volver a confiar en una persona, tu eres la indicada. Taiki Kou forma parte de mi pasado, de mi vida antes de conocer a Luna y Artemis Winsotn.

– Como? No eres hija de ellos?

– En cierta forma si, ellos fueron como mis padres, aparecieron en el momento que mas los necesite y me ayudaron a salir adelante. Me adoptaron como su hija, legalmente Serena Winston es su hija pero, ese ni siquiera es mi verdadero nombre…

– No se que decir Serena, es algo que jamás sospeche, n-no lo puedo creer.

– Tratare de explicarlo lo mejor que pueda, solo no me juzgues por favor

– Jamás lo haría Serena, ten la confianza de contarme, sabre entenderte y te ayudare en lo que pueda

– Gracias Amy. Veras, hace 4 años…

* * *

_Saliendo de comer con Serena me dirigi a NYU a esperar a mi hermana, tan pronto como me vio llego a mi lado en pasos muy apresurados_

– Y bien, como te fue esta mañana, la viste, platicaste con ella, hizieron planes?

– Esas son muchas preguntas Hotaru, y ni siquiera me ha saludado

– Lo siento hermano, pero la curiosidad me gano.

– Somos un par de curiosos, lo has notado? Siempre queremos saber todo.

– Lo he notado, pero no creo que sea algo malo, es bueno saber las cosas.

– Supongo que si. Bien, a donde iremos ahora?

– Primero a comer, muero de hambre! Después, deja checo en mi agenda…siii, hay una puesta en escena que quiero que veas, yo ya fui como dos veces, pero la verdad me encanto y esperaba por ti para verla nuevamente, no dura mucho así que nos quedara tiempo para después pasear por los alrededores de Broadway, veras que es hermoso, de noche…

_Y sigui__o platicando de la ciudad y los eventos, yo solo sonreía feliz de estar aquí, jamás imagine como en un simple viaje la vida junta caminos que se veían a kilómetros de distancia. Llegamos a un restaurant de comida rápida, Hotaru ordeno y yo solo tome un refresco, comió lo mas rápido posible y nos apresuramos a tomar un taxi para llegar al teatro._

_La obra en realidad se trataba de un musical, una historia muy complicada para mi gusto, pero las interpretaciones eran buenas. _

_Salimos y caminamos por las calles, mi hermanita me explicaba el porque los nombres de las calles, lo que originalmente habían sido bodegas ahora eran majestuosos teatros, la miraba tan feliz, no había dejado de sonreír en todo este tiempo._

– Mira Darien, ese de ahí es un street drummer, es común verlos por aquí, de hecho varios de ellos han tenido la oportunidad de participar en…

– En? Hotaru? _Pero ella no se movió, solo miraba al frente de la calle donde estábamos._

Hotaru que pasa? Te sientes mal? Hotaru responde!

– Es el… Darien es Seiya!

* * *

oh finalmente actualize!  
Siento la tardanza, pero mi ciudad esta hecha un caos, y tenemos que estar al pendiente de todo...  
y como tengo un negocio que me exije andar siempre en la calle, pues se complica todo!

Pero aqui esta el capi, espero sea de su agrado.  
Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, seguire esforzandome mucho, lo prometo!  
Shiru.


	13. Enfrentando

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia, son propiedad de Naoko T.

* * *

_No era necesario que lo dijera en voz alta, pero la __emoción me sobrepaso, después de tanto tiempo volvía a verlo…_

_Crucé__ la calle sin importarme los coches o las personas, incluso olvide que Darien venia conmigo, solo avancé para verlo de cerca, maravilloso, como siempre, esos ojos azules que siempre me derritieron, esa boca sensual y esa sonrisa picara…había olvidado lo mucho que lo ame. Si, porque yo me enamore de Seiya Kou desde el primer día que lo vi. Por dos años fui solo para el, algo dentro de mi me decía que el encontraba en mi algo bueno, algo diferente a las demás, si no, no se hubiera tomado la molestia de pagar para que nadie mas pudiera estar conmigo, fui solamente de el. El primero y único en mi vida._

_Tan absorta estaba en su imagen, en mis recuerdos, en ese pasado que era doloroso en realidad, porque después de todo solo fui entretenimiento para el, solo una mas._

_Sentí__ una mano en el hombro que me ayudo a salir de mis pensamientos, y hasta entonces me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, de mis ojos caían gruesas lagrimas, mi cuerpo temblaba, y mis manos estaban cerradas fuertemente en puños, la imagen de la pantalla lo decía todo, __**Joven Promesa de la Música Fallece**__. Sentí los brazos de Darien atrayéndome hacia el, y todos los recuerdos, las platicas, los besos, las caricias, me causaron un dolor en el pecho. _

– Tranquila pequeña, tranquila. Aquí estoy contigo.

_La voz de mi hermano me tranquilizo un poco, pero no calmaba el dolor, tanto esfuerzo __hice por dejar todo atrás, por olvidarlo, por ser una mejor persona, por ser feliz. Pero la verdad era que de una forma extraña, nada ortodoxa, yo habia conocido el amor gracias a el, y en una parte de mi aun existía la esperanza de volverlo a ver. _

_Pero en frente de mi estaba la realidad, el era parte de mi pasado y con su muerte ese pasado desaparecía._

– Lo siento Darien, es solo la impresión. No puedo creer que Seiya muriera así, n-no e-el no parecía de ese tipo de personas.

– No te disculpes pequeña. Vamos, es mejor volver a casa.

_Me deje llevar por Darien, pero al avanzar unos cuantos pasos, gire mi rostro para ver de nuevo esa pantalla, y su imagen __volvió aparecer…Seiya._

* * *

_Cobarde! Esa era la palabra que __podría describirlo. El tipo resulto ser un cobarde. Estoy seguro que la culpa, la vergüenza o lo que fuera pudo mas en el, lastimo gente inocente, como mi hermanita y mi princesa y no tuvo el valor para enfrentarlo. COBARDE!_

_Sentía__ temblar a Hotaru, y el corazón se me encogió. Esto solo me confirmaba algo que siempre temí, ella se había enamorado de el. Después de decirle la verdad a Usagi, ella jamás volvió a mencionar nada sobre el, y ahora entiendo que fue porque le dolía, si quiso olvidar todo fue porque sabia que hizo mal en enamorarse así, de el. _

– Darien?

– Dime pequeña

– Crees que Serena ya este enterada de lo de Seiya?

_Serena…es verdad. Esta mañana no parecía saberlo, pero al parecer la noticia apenas iba llegando a la televisión. Tendría que ir, pero no quiero dejar sola a Hotaru._

– Hermano, estaré bien. Sinceramente solo me afecto la sorpresa, jamás espere algo así, pero el salio de mi vida hace mucho, no me afecta tanto. No como a Serena le podría afectar. Si quieres ir con ella ve. Yo estaré con Rini, estoy segura que ya se entero.

– Espera, Rini lo sabe?

– No hay secretos entre nosotras hermano, ella sabe lo que fui, lo que hice. Me comprendió e incluso dijo que mi vida era de película. Vimos Mujer Bonita muchas veces después de que le platique, ya sabes como es ella, siempre le encuentra lo divertido y bueno a todo.

– Ya lo creo, pero me da gusto que se lo contaras, de que su amistad sea tan fuerte.

– Ve Darien, yo estaré bien.

* * *

_La noticia se propago como fuego, por __más intentos que hice, por mas llamadas que realice, no lo pude detener. Se que a Seiya lo menos que le importaba era lo que dijeran de el, después de que Usagi se fue, nada le importo mas. Vivía aceptando todo lo malo que le pudiera pasar, castigos, decía el, todo era un castigo y se lo merecía._

_Después__ de recibir la noticia por parte de Rei, salí disparado al aeropuerto, pero no encontré ningún vuelo a Tokio, todo estaba saturado, hable con Yaten y me dijo que el se encargaría de todo, le platique que había encontrado a Usagi y el comportamiento que había tenido, con su característica forma de expresarse Yaten solo me dijo _–Acaso esperabas menos? Ella se fue, abandono todo, incluso a su familia, esta claro que no desea saber de nosotros. Regresa a Tokio, cuando la culpa toque su corazón ella nos buscara.

_Después__ de hacer mil arreglos, encontré un vuelo, ahora solo tenia que regresar al hotel por mis cosas y entregar el cuarto._

_A pesar de no ser tan famoso en America, la noticia de su muerte estaba en cada televisor, me atrevía a suponer que era mas por la forma en que había muerto. _

"**Seiya Kou, joven promesa de la ****música en Japón, se suicida después de una presentación, su manager lo encontró sin vida dentro de su camerino". "La joven estrella decide apagar su luz cuando estaba en lo mas alto del firmamento" **

_Estoy seguro que Seiya __amaría toda esta publicidad. Sonreí como tonto ante esto, era extraño, yo amaba a mi hermano a pesar de todo, pero la tristeza no pasaba de ahí, hace mucho que Seiya había dejado de vivir, se aparto de todos y se encerró en el, en su música, en una vida fría, aun peor que la que llevaba antes._

– Disculpe, es usted el Señor Taiki Kou?

– Si, lo soy. Porque pregunta?

– Perdón que lo moleste señor, pero hay una persona que lo espera. Había venido en la mañana, y regreso hace una hora. Decidió esperar por usted. Dice que es urgente.

– Esta bien, en donde se encuentra?

– Ella esta en el restaurante señor, ahí lo esta esperando. Con su permiso.

_Ella? Una mujer…Usagi....De seguro es ella, quien mas? Debe haber visto o escu__chado la noticia ya, y decidió buscarme. Si, debe ser ella._

– Disculpe, mi nombre es Taiki Kou, tengo entendido que me esperan.

– Si señor Kou, por favor acompáñeme.

_Nervioso, preocupado, cual __será la reacción de Usagi ahora? No estoy de humor como para recibir otra humillación….un momento, esa no es Usagi._

– Buenas noches señor Kou, mi nombre es Amy Mercury, soy la asistente personal de la señorita Serena Winston, ella me ha pedido que lo busque.

_Y yo y mi humor nos fuimos al caño, Usagi me jugo sucio, __envío a un Ángel en lugar de venir ella, injusto! La mujer mas hermosa que haya visto estaba frente a mi, con una sonrisa tímida, un cabello largo del color del mar, una mirada inocente, pero un porte serio, formal, profesional, elegante…Taiki acaso te has enamorado? No! El amor a primera vista es un mito, solo estoy deslumbrado por tanta belleza, eso es todo._

– Así que "Serena" te ha mandado a buscarme. Bien, me has encontrado. Cual es el asunto?

– Debe venir conmigo señor, ella lo espera.

– Señor? Acaso tan viejo me veo, Amy?

– Oh no, no, es solo que bueno, no lo conozco y pues…

– Taiki, ese es mi nombre. Y acaso Serena se cree la dueña de todos? Así de fácil debo acceder a acompañarte porque ella quiere verme? No. Es mejor que regreses con tu jefa y le digas que esta vez Taiki Kou no esta dispuesto a mas humillaciones, que si en verdad desea ver a su familia ella sabe donde encontrarnos. Buenas noches, me retiro.

– Por favor, espera Taiki. Yo se lo que ha pasado, se que Serena te ha lastimado, pero debes entender aunque sea un poco su reacción, ella ahora de verdad lo lamenta y si, si sabe dond encontrarte, esta dispuesta a volver a Japón, a su familia, pero quiere hablar primero contigo.

– Ya sabe la noticia? Ya sabe que el murió? Solo por eso se "apiada" de nosotros?

– Saber que? Cual noticia?

_Para mi suerte, en la pantalla del __restaurante volvían a repetir la nota. Con mi mano solo apunte hacia el televisor. Espere por su reacción. Se llevo una mano hacia su boca y la otra hacia su estomago, le había causado sorpresa, eso solo significaba que…_

– Aun no lo sabe?

– No. Por Dios, lo lamento mucho Taiki, de verdad no tenia idea.

_Se acerco a __mí y tomo mi mano. _–siento mucho lo de tu hermano, de verdad.

_La paz y tranquilidad me inundaron, quien era ella? Porque me hacia sentir todo esto, si apenas la conocía? _

– iré a hablar con ella, con una condición.

– Cual es?

– Acompáñame a cenar, no he comido en todo el día y mi estomago me esta reclamando. Cena conmigo, por favor y después iremos con tu jefa.

– De acuerdo, te acompaño.

* * *

_Aun __sentía esa opresión en mi pecho, algo no estaba bien, bueno, aparte de que abandone a mi familia, los olvide y he tratado de vivir como otra persona todos estos años…nada esta bien en mi vida. Pero no puedo enfrentar sola todo esto, se que mi tía y las chicas me perdonaran, pero aun así regresar implicaría perdonarlo a el y perdonarme a mi por perdonarlo. Tendría que hacer uso de toda la bondad que existió en Usagi._

_El primer paso ya estaba por cumplirse, buscar a Taiki. __Siendo tan eficiente como solo ella, Amy lo encontró en menos de un día, y después de contarle todo sobre mi vida, se ofreció el ir a esperarlo hasta que apareciera por el hotel, quería ayudarme a hacer lo correcto, a que finalmente tuviera paz y tranquilidad._

_Mis pensamientos me tenían completamente absorbida, a lo lejos oía unos suaves golpes, tuve que enfocar mi atención y los pude escuchar claramente, provenían de la puerta. No podía ser Amy, no tenia ni media hora que se acababa de ir_

– Serena, estas ahí?

_La voz del otro__ lado de la puerta hizo que mi corazón literalmente se detuviera un instante y después empezó a latir muy aprisa…era el…Darien._

_Me levante del sillón en el que estaba, corrí al espejo a mejorar mi aspecto, cepille mi cabello y puse algo de color en mis labios y mejillas, trate de alisar mi ropa y tratando de calmarme un poco, me dispuse a abrir._

– Darien!, que, es decir, no esperaba verte ya por hoy

– Eso quiere decir que me regreso por donde vine?

– Oh no no! Claro que no. Quiere decir que me sorprende pero me agrada que estés aquí. Pasa por favor.

– Gracias. Como te sientes? Has descansado? Tal vez debería tomarte la presión para d-de que te ríes?

– Lo siento, es solo que, no lo puedes evitar verdad? Lo de doctor

– Oh, supongo que no. Pero no solo me preocupo por ser su medico señorita Winston, me preocupo como un amigo.

– Acaso ahora somos amigos Doctor Chiba?

– Bueno, esperaba que así fuera

– Creo que esta ha sido la amistad más rápida que he hecho. Hace solo un día que te conozco Darien, pero siento como si te conociera de siempre, me inspiras confianza y algo mas que aun no se que sea. Así que, me encantaría que fuéramos amigos

– Por ahora

– Perdón?

– Amigos por ahora, toda historia debe tener un principio y la de nosotros será una amistad. Pero mi objetivo es tu corazón Serena, deseo conquistarte. Ese algo más que tu sientes por mi, yo también lo siento por ti. Nunca he creído en las casualidades, pero tampoco creía en el destino, hasta que te vi. Así que, si me permites, usare nuestra amistad para enamorarte.

_Esa era una __declaración de amor! Amor! Algo en mi corazón exploto cuando escuche sus palabras y algo en mi cabeza estaba por sucumbir, mi cordura, mi auto control, quería aventarme a sus brazos y besarlo! Por Dios! Esa voz, esa mirada, esos labios, ese cuerpo…Darien!!!!_

– Creo que, m-me, me parece bien, es decir, estoy de acuerdo, p-pero piensa Serena piensa, no puedes por ahora, primero ordena el desastre que has dejado atrás

– Pero?

– Yo, hay cosas que debo de hacer Darien, mi vida ha entrado en un retorno, necesito regresar a mi pasado y arreglarlo, antes de poder seguir adelante

– si no quieres hacerlo sola, yo estoy mas que dispuesto a estar a tu lado, me gustaría ayudarte, apoyarte

_Acaso __podía leer mi mente? Como sabia que no quería hacerlo sola? Lo quería a mi lado, si. Todo dentro de mi deseaba que estuviera conmigo. Y en un acto traidor de mi cuerpo, mi mano fue y se poso en su mejilla, su piel era suave, perfecta. Acaricie su frente y puse en orden algunos mechones de ese sedoso cabello negro, mire sus ojos y roce sus cejas, me perdí en las profundidades de su mirar, había algo que empezaba a resonar en mi mente, una melodía, una canción, se acercaba mas y mas el recuerdo, podía escuchar la música en mi mente, mi mirada seguía fija en la de el, esos zafiros, este tacto, la calidez de su cuerpo, un tango…El Baile_

Me pare de golpe aun observándolo, algo dentro de mi me decía que ya lo conocía, que en algún momento ya había tenido contacto con ese bello cuerpo, pero, no podía ser o si? Acaso era El?

– Serena, pasa algo? Te sientes mal?

– Tu, t-tu, viviste en Japón?

– si, desde que nací hasta los 22 años

– porque dejaste Japón?

– Serena, te contare todo lo que deseas saber, pero toma asiento y tranquilízate por favor, no deseo que tengas un desmayo de nuevo. Tranquila.

– Es solo que…acabo de recordar algo, pero no puede ser, yo, tu…

_Hubo un silencio, algo en su rostro me dijo que el comprendía mis palabras, que todo mi balbuceo tenia sentido para el._

– La respuesta es si…Usagi

* * *

oh! oh! OH! No se pierdan el proximo capitulo!  
Ahora si, respuestas a sus reviews:  
usako de chiba no se si alegrarme o preocuparme de que mi fic tenga esos efectos en ti jejeje. Gracias nena por estar al pendiente!  
tatisms pues no era ni aparicion ni doble jeje. Gracias por seguir la historia, ^^  
princesajoha Hola!!!! muchas gracias por leer y pues trato de actualizar cada semana. Espero verte por aqui muy seguido  
PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt el amor hace milagros jeje. Y que te parecio, Serenita se dio cuenta de que Darien era el de El Baile, falta la reaccion de ella =O  
Seiya-Moon toda mi culpa si no se entendio que Hotaru y Seiya estuvieron "juntos" por mas de una noche. El pago por los servicios de ella desde que la conocio y no permitio que nadie mas la tocara. Asi fue como Hotaru se enamoro de el. Y si Seiya solo amo a Serena, pero pues tenia un pequeño problema el muchacho jejeje. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia ^^  
Neo Reyna Serenity como siempre muchas gracias por darte la vuelta por aca ^^

Gracias a todas!!  
Shiru.


	14. Revelando

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko T.

_

* * *

_

_El __día podría haber terminado mejor, debió de haber terminado mejor, y no con este dolor en mi Corazón, sabia que todo era demasiado perfecto, sabia que los caballeros dejaron de existir en la edad media, sabia que El era demasiado._

_Pero el dolor que se apodero de mí, dista mucho de ser igual al que por años he sentido en lo más profundo de mí, este dolor era nuevo, estaba lleno de miedo._

–Lárgate! solo lárgate!

– Por favor Serena, déjame explicarte

– No quiero explicaciones, no necesito explicaciones, esta claro que desde un principio sabias quien era y solo has estado jugando conmigo, ya se! de seguro es la venganza de tu hermanita la prostituta por lo que paso con Seiya

– No te atrevas a hablar así de ella, sino hubiera sido por ella ahora mismo estarías casada con ese estupido mujeriego, estarías sufriendo y sin saber el porque!

_La misma mano que antes __había acariciado su mejilla ahora lo había abofeteado llena de ira, no me dijo mas que la verdad, ese hubiera sido mi destino si Hotaru no se hubiera presentado el día de mi boda, pero la verdad muchas veces duele mas que las mentiras._

– Lárgate Darien, lárgate!!

– No me interesa tu pasado Serena, ni siquiera tu nombre, me interesa tu corazón, ya te lo dije, si nuevamente el rumbo de nuestra vida nos ha juntado es porque pertenecemos el uno al otro, por favor, déjame explicar…

– No quiero explicaciones Darien, solo déjame sola

– No puedo hacer eso, por favor, necesitas que alguien este a tu lado, me necesitas ahora, por favor Serena, no cierres tu corazón…

_Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y su penetrante mirada hizo que mis cerebro dejara de funcionar, era cierto, lo necesitaba, no __quería que se fuera, mi corazón me pedía que lo abrazara, que lo atrajera a mi y no lo dejara ir nunca mas, pero…_

– Tengo miedo Darien. _Mis palabras se ahogaron al final y solo pude llorar._

– Tranquila princesa, todo estará bien. Yo estoy a tu lado y créeme que no me iré, aun que tu me corras, no me iré, todavía me debe mis honorarios señorita Tsukino.

_Sonreí__ en medio de mi llanto y me aferre mas a el. Su aroma, la calidez de su cuerpo, el tono varonil de su voz, tranquilizaban mi mente, mi alma. Mi cerebro volvió a trabajar y pude pensar claramente._

– Te escucho.

_Me separo de el solo para mirarme a los ojos, tomo mis manos y __comenzó su explicació_n

* * *

_Con toda la calma y tranquilidad le relate lo que __había pasado en mi vida hasta el día que la encontré. Que me impresiono su belleza y que la reconocí casi hasta el final de su conferencia y que había sido gracias a su mirada. Quería que entendiera que no me importaba nada del pasado, bueno solo el baile que habíamos compartido._

_Sus ojos me miraban analizando los míos, tratando de descubrir burla o falsedad en mis palabras. Termine de hablar y espere a que pronunciara palabra, después de algunos minutos de silencio ella se soltó de mi agarre y se levanto, me hizo una seña con su mano indicándome que la esperara, supuse que era demasiada información, en tan solo 2 días habían ocurrido muchas cosas y aun faltaba una muy importante…_

– Lo siento Darien, es solo que me parece increíble que justo ahora vuelves a aparecer en mi vida, cuando en el pasado solo compartimos un instante juntos, agradable momento, pero seguido de otro que fue tan doloroso para mi.

– Lo se Serena, pero en aquel instante que te conocí desee haberte conocido antes, me interesaste, pero por obvias razones no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Y después, todo lo que me importó fue mi hermanita, su vida, su bienestar, que fuera feliz.

– Lo entiendo, debió ser difícil para ella también, creo que mi amargura me cegó, no me fije en el dolor de los demás, no me importo ni mi propia familia.

– Eso se puede arreglar Serena, todo tiene arreglo.

– Todo. Menos la muerte.

_Muerte! Dios, como darle la noticia, como decirle que aquel causante de todo esto __había dejado este mundo. Mi mente procesaba todas las opciones y ninguna parecía ser la adecuada. Tal vez no me correspondía a mi contarle, pero no quería que se enterara de la forma que Hotaru lo hizo, había visto el dolor de mi hermanita y estaba segura que el de Serena iba a ser mucho mayor._

– Serena, hay algo que necesito decirte, algo mas, no es fácil porque no se si me corresponde a mi. Es una noticia triste…

– Q-que es Darien, me asustas

– tranquila preciosa, estoy contigo recuerdas? _Me acerque a ella y la hice regresar al sillón donde estábamos, tome nuevamente sus manos, pero no podía verla a los ojos, con la cabeza baja solté las palabras, pensándolas muy detenidamente_

– Hace unas horas, vi por la televisión una nota, veras, paso algo triste, un joven cantante, muy famoso en Japón decidió que ya no quería seguir viviendo, al perecer su manager lo encontró en su camerino después de un concierto. Aunque lo llevaron rápidamente al hospital ya no pudieron hacer algo para que viviera.

_Su semblante __palideció, y gruesas gotas empezaron a caer por sus ojos, apreté sus manos en señal de apoyo y en un murmullo pronuncio su nombre_ –Seiya.

– Lo siento mucho princesa. _Acorte la distancia entre nosotros para abrazarla, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, lloraba en silencio, solo suaves sollozos se le escapaban. Lloro tanto que al final se quedo dormida entre mis brazos._

_Me levante con ella para acostarle en la cama, la deposite con cuidado, su amarre en mi camisa se hizo mas fuerte, __así que me quede a su lado, acariciaba su cabello y limpiaba los rastros de lagrimas sobre sus mejillas. Una hermosa princesa que ha sufrido tanto como ella, solo merece felicidad, me acerque a su oído y con la vos mas dulce que pude modular le dije_ – y te prometo preciosa que yo me dedicare solo a hacerte feliz, a que de ahora en adelante lo único que hagas sea sonreír.

* * *

_Comí__ tranquilamente, solo apreciando el rostro de mi acompañante, era tan hermosa que me dolía verla, su cabello largo, de un azul tan profundo como el mar, esos ojos amables, tiernos, llenos de vida, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero todas se quedaban en mi garganta, incapaz de pronunciar alguna. Jamás me había detenido a contemplar a una mujer así, mi vida solo giraba en torno a mis hermanos, siendo el mayor me atribuí responsabilidades que creí necesarias pero al parecer no hice un buen trabajo, la muerte de Seiya me echo en cara que nunca pude llenar el vacío que nuestros padres dejaron…_

– Lamento todo lo que ha pasado Taiki, no puedo entender como has de sentirte, pero cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

_La suave voz de Amy me saco de mis pensamientos, me miraba con mucha ternura que __sentí derretirme por dentro y finalmente las lagrimas hicieron su aparición. En un movimiento muy rápido, ella estaba a mi lado, abrazándome, consolándome, me sujete a ella tratando de aliviar el dolor, sus caricias en mi cabeza eran tan calidas que poco me importo estar haciendo una escena en publico, me dolía, el corazón me dolía y hacia ya mucho tiempo que nadie estaba a mi lado para consentirme de esta manera, siempre era yo el que consolaba o consentía._

– Las lagrimas no son malas, solo son el reflejo de que estamos vivos, de que sentimos…

_Sus palabras solo hicieron que mas llanto apareciera, me sentía como un niño chiquito que acababa de perderlo todo, ni siquiera cuando mis padres murieron había llorado, todo el dolor, toda mi frustración la había guardado, y ahora salía en descomunales cascadas._

* * *

Abrí los ojos de repente, me había quedado dormido a su lado, trate de levantarme pero ella solo hizo mas fuerte el agarre de su mano en mi camisa. Sonreí, ella me quería a su lado. Jamás imagine que este viaje seria así, poniéndome a pensar lógicamente, que probabilidades había que me topara con ella, en un país lejano, en medio del caos por el que pasaba, ninguna. Y a la mente vinieron las palabras de mi madre, cuando decía que en la vida solo son suficientes 2 segundos para cambiarlo todo, 2 días para iniciar nuevamente y 2 semanas para amar eternamente, en aquel entonces me parecían tonterías, como alguien podría amar en tan poco tiempo, como toda una vida podria cambiar en segundos, pero ahora, sus palabras tenían todo el sentido y verdad.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y pude ver a Amy seguida de un joven, su semblante era serio pero había una gran tristeza en su mirada. Me vio con sospecha y después miro a Serena.

– Darien, no pense encontrarte aquí. Paso algo con Serena, se sintió mal?

– No, tranquila. Bueno, físicamente esta bien, es solo que…

– Que?

– Se entero de muchas cosas algo tristes y pues…

– Dios! Se entero de la muerte de Seiya?

– Lo sabes Amy? Ella te contó sobre el?

– Tu como sabes Darien, como sabes sobre eso?

– Eh bueno, si te contó toda la historia, debió mencionarte a Hotaru. _Amy asintió_. Pues veras, Hotaru es mi hermana.

_Amy se llevo una mano a la boca en señal de sorpresa, su acompañante se acerco un poco mas y me miro de forma inquisidora_

– y que haces aquí con Usagi?!

– Oh lo siento Taiki, el es el medico que ha estado atendiendo a Serena, desde el día que se desmayo y…

– Taiki?

_La voz suave de Serena nos hizo a todos detenernos y voltear a ella, se sento en la cama y solo observo al susodicho, el silencio __reino en varios minutos_

– Vine tal como lo pediste.

_Serena salio de la cama en un brusco movimiento, literalmente __corrió hacia Taiki y lo abrazo, por varios minutos mas estuvieron así._

– perdóname Taiki, perdóname por favor. Yo, lo siento tanto, lo siento, lo siento. Por favor perdóname, todo este tiempo fui una tonta, el…yo…ustedes…yo

– Shh tranquila pequeña, tranquila.

– Todo ha sido una pesadilla y yo los deje, los abandone sin importarme y ahora el, el…

_Mi princesa no dejaba de llorar, __quería ir y abrazarla, consolarla, pero ella seguía sumida en el pecho de Taiki, sentía algo parecido a enojo recorrerme por completo, tanto que mis manos se hicieron puños_

– Darien, calma, Taiki es el hermano de Seiya. Vino a buscar a Serena. Todo esta bien.

_La voz suave de Amy hizo que me relajara. __Hermano de Seiya. Ya comprendía, y finalmente sentí pena por el, debía de estar sufriendo mucho, yo podía entenderlo, si algo le pasara a Hotaru seria devastador._

– Amy, creo que lo mejor será que me retire, ellos deben de tener mucho de que hablar.

– No! Darien no te vayas.

Serena se giro a verme y aun tomada de la mano de Taiki se acerco a nosotros

– Quédate, no te vayas. Creo que las explicaciones aun no terminan, y ahora es mi turno, y me gustaría que escucharas como fue que termine aquí.

_Solo __asentí y le sonreí. Tomamos asiento dispuestos a escuchar.  
_

_

* * *

_

Por ahi recibi un mensajito que me puso algo triste =(  
Solo quiero decir que los sucesos en esta historia estan muy apegados a mi existencia. En otras palabras No estoy robando historias, solo son hechos que a mi me han pasado y los escribo tratando de que eso me ayude y de paso entretenerlas un poco. Claro esta que exagero las situaciones, para hacerlas fantasiosas.

Muchas Gracias chicas que han seguido mi historia y les gusta, la verdad me ponen muy feliz sus reviews  
Neo Reyna Serenity usako de chiba usagilita Seiya-Moon PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt y las que me han agregado en alertas  
de verdad mil gracias!!

Shiru.


	15. Regresando

Los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de Naoko T.

_

* * *

_

_En __algún momento de la noche me sentí abrumada, había contado todo, mis motivos mis razones mi cobardía, y me parecía tan extraño que estuviera a un paso de recuperarlo todo, mis amigos, mi familia, el amor. Tenía a mi lado a un hombre maravilloso que había confesado que deseaba ganarse mi corazón, que no me abandonaría, que no me lastimaría. Pero si algo había aprendido en todos estos años era a no confiar hasta ver lo hechos, comprobar si era viable la confianza. Me detuve a analizar toda la situación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi vida estaba cambiando, por medio de Taiki mi familia me había encontrado, Darien había reaparecido en el escenario, hermoso e imponente, y hablaba de destino, de oportunidades, y Seiya…ah Seiya, al que odie con todo mi ser ya no estaba mas en este mundo y sentía culpa por ello. Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente madura y responsable me hubiera quedado en Tokio a afrontar mi realidad y talvez algún día lo hubiera perdonado y hasta ayudado. _

_Hoy todo era tan diferente, si dijera que ya no dolia mentiría, pero ese dolor realmente ya no importaba, finalmente el tiempo había sido sabio, las personas a mi alrededor me habían mostrado que por mucho que avancemos en la carrera de la vida, en algún momento debemos hacer una pausa y regresar, porque nunca debemos correr si aun nos caemos al caminar._

_Lo lamento tanto de verdad, el no haberme quedado a ayudarte, a no poder decirte en persona que te perdono, que todo __estará bien…Seiya _

–Sere, estas bien?

– Si Amy, es solo que tengo tanto en que pensar y al mismo tiempo en nada. Es decir, ahora veo que hice una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Todo parece tan simple que me siento una verdadera tonta por las actitudes que tuve en el pasado.

– No lo creo Serena, te lastimaron, te arrancaron las ilusiones y los sueños que tenias, eso a cualquiera le produce dolor, y el dolor nos ciega. Lo que ahora debes hacer es aprovechar la oportunidad que se te brinda, de volver a los tuyos, de ser feliz.

– No quiero volver a Japón, por mucho que extrañe a mi familia, aquí es donde siento que debo de estar. Taiki quiere que vuelva con el, lo están esperando para el funeral de Seiya, iré, estaré unos días con mi familia y regresare.

– Creo que unos días no bastaran para tu familia Sere, ellos deben de querer tenerte el mayor tiempo posible, talvez estando allá cambies de opinión, te entre la nostalgia del hogar y desees quedarte algún tiempo más.

– Eso es lo que no quiero Amy, necesito regresar, pero no tengo nada realmente importante que me ate aquí, por eso quiero que me acompañes, tu tienes tu familia aquí, tu si necesitas regresar, y si vas conmigo eso me recordara que yo también debo regresar, por favor Amy, te lo pido como amigas.

– Bueno, siendo así…siempre quise conocer Japón.

– Gracias Amy. Aparte, creo que a Taiki le dará mucho gusto que vayas con nosotros jeje.

– Serena! Tu crees?

– jejeje te atrape Amy! Así que te intereso Taiki eh!

– Bu-bueno, lo poco que lo he tratado me pareció alguien realmente interesante y muy inteligente, y me gustaría conocerlo un poco mas, solo eso.

– Pues tendrás mas tiempo para conocerlo, el es realmente encantador, ya lo veras.

– Y hablando de gente encantadora, le dirás a Darien que partirás a Japón?

_Darien…el solo __estará por una semana y media mas aquí en NY, después regresara a su vida. Pensar en no verlo mas hace que se abra un hoyo justo en medio de mi pecho, el prometió estar conmigo, pero tarde o temprano la separación se daría, no? Acaso pensabas quedártelo para siempre? Uyy! Serena no pienses en eso. Mejor piensa en hablar con el, pedirle su número de teléfono, su dirección y así en alguna escapada lo podré visitar._

– Serena, será mejor que descanses, mañana será un largo día. Yo debo ir a casa, les daré una gran sorpresa a mis padres al decirles que iré a Japón, estrictamente de negocios jeje. Buenas noches Serena, nos veremos mañana.

– Gracias Amy, tu también descansa, pasaremos por ti alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, así tendrás tiempo de prepararte bien.

* * *

No sabia que pensar, no tenia idea que regresar a los míos fuera tan estresante. Mi estomago me reclamaba tanto nerviosismo, y mi cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas a cada una de los posibles escenarios de bienvenida. Había uno que se repetía mas y algo me decía que ese era el mas probable.

–Serena, por favor, relájate, todo saldrá bien. Deja de temblar que vas a ver a tu familia, no a los inquisidores.

– Ese es el problema Amy, creo que los inquisidores serian misericordiosos conmigo, Rei no lo será y esta vez ni siquiera Mina, tengo miedo.

– Serena, es tu familia, talvez haya reproches, regaños, pero será mayor el gusto por volverte a ver, por saber de ti y de que finalmente has superado todo.

– Eso espero Amy, no creo soportar su rechazo.

_Volví__ a mis pensamientos, el viaje era eterno, y mi mente vagaba de un lugar a otro, de un país a otro, pero se detenía en una sola mirada, en unas únicas palabras: _"Serena, ve, resuelve las cosas en casa, descansa tu mente, encuentra la tranquilidad perdida de tu alma, si decides regresar yo estaré aquí para ti, dispuesto a seguir la carrera por tu corazón, si decides no volver, avísame, para poder hablar con mi hermana y con mis jefes, decirles que debo reubicarme, y claro buscar trabajo en Tokio, así que te agradecería si lo haces con anticipación" _El esta dispuesto a dejar la vida que construyo allá, solo por mi, no sabia si sentirme halagada o muerta de miedo, por confirmar que tan importante soy para el. Pensando en el y en todo lo que podría cambiar aun mas en mi vida, me quede dormida._

– Serena, despierta, estamos por aterrizar.

_Esas simples palabras __hicieron un tornado en mi estomago, estaba muy nerviosa, y muerta de miedo. Taiki había informado la hora de nuestra llegada y algo me decía que al bajar del avión ellos estarían ahí para recibirme, o para golpearme. Tome la posición para el aterrizaje pero mis manos no dejaban de retorcerse, sentía una gran necesidad de gritar, porque tenia tanto miedo de regresar? Se trata de mi familia, porque me sentía así? Mi mente volvió trabajar en la mejor postura, en el saludo apropiado, en las palabras correctas. Cuando el avión toco tierra, mi estomago no pudo mas y sin darme tiempo de nada mas, regrese lo poco que había comido ese día. _

_Poco me importaron las miradas que sabia estaban sobre mi, lo único que quería era llegar rápidamente al sanitario, sabia que se repetiría mi "accidente". Amy venia detrás mío, y escuche que cruzo unas palabras con Taiki _–Nerviosismo_ dijo ella, yo solo me dedique a vaciar mi estomago una vez mas._

Bajamos del avión al último, sentía la palidez de mi piel, sudaba frío y el cuerpo entero me temblaba. Por mas que Amy me repetía que todo estaría bien, algo me decía que no. Que lo más prudente seria regresar por donde vine y regresar a New York, a casa.

_He ahí mi__ malestar, ya no consideraba este lugar mi hogar, ellos eran mi familia, mi verdadera familia, pero en estos momentos eran como desconocidos, a los cuales tenia miedo de ver. Camine lentamente, todo el porte, el orgullo, todo estaba por los suelos, quería decirle a Amy que no me dejara hacer esto, que me regresara ahora mismo al único lugar en el que me sentía bien, y a mi mente vino el rostro de Darien y sus ultimas palabras: _"Todo en esta vida tiene consecuencias, y hasta que no enfrentes las tuyas no estarás completa. Ve a Japón, salda tus deudas y como te dije hace un momento, al regresar yo estaré aquí". _El tierno beso que me dio en la frente antes de marcharse fue lo que pudo darme algo de fuerza, sonreí y pude prepararme mentalmente para lo que seguía. La última puerta en atravesar se abrió, mi mirada busco en todos los rostros alguno conocido, pero no fue así._

– Creo que nos tardamos mucho en bajar. Llamare a Yaten, no creo que se hayan ido, solo han de estar en otra sección.

_Taiki se aparto unos metros y Amy y yo tomamos asiento, pude relajarme un poco__, trataba de contener mis ganas inmensas de salir corriendo, solo estábamos Amy y yo, y si le "ordenaba" irnos en este instante se que no se opondría._

– Estan en el estacionamiento, al parecer tuvieron un contratiempo y justo van llegando. Usagi, como te sientes?

– No lo se Taiki, ya he llegado hasta acá, pero aun así siento que no es una buena idea.

– No seas tonta Usagi, mueren por verte, te han extrañado mucho y hay tanto que debes saber. Lo único que han hecho es esperar por este día.

_Y eso me __dolió, sonaba a que sus vidas estaban detenidas, solo esperando por mi para seguir. Eso era injusto y triste._

_Me levante y camine junto a Taiki, Amy a mi lado, la tome de la mano, realmente necesitaba apoyo, ella me sonrío y apretó mi mano. Llegamos al final de la terminal y justo al abrirse la puerta los vi.  
Me detuve en seco al apreciarlos mejor, mi tía se veía cansada, si esa era la palabra justa, cansada, su rostro seguía siendo bello y delicado, pero su mirada mostraba esa pesadez que suponía era mi culpa. Mina estaba abrazada a Yaten, quien acariciaba su cabello de una forma tan delicada que sentí ternura, sabia que ese par seria inseparable, desde el momento que se confesaran su amor, y al parecer en estos años ocurrió y ahora estaban juntos. Mi alocada amiga, giro su rostro y grito, todos voltearon a verla y después a donde su mirada se dirigía, yo. No se habían percatado de nuestra presencia y justo ahí el miedo nuevamente se apodero de mí.  
Sentí una mirada casi perforándome, no tenia que voltear para saber de quien se trataba, ella era después de todo a quien mi miedo iba dirigido, de reojo pude ver como se acerco a mi y antes de poder aunque sea voltear a verla el golpe duro y lleno de enojo me hizo ver solo oscuridad.  
No debí regresar, fue mi último pensamiento antes de ser arrastrada a la inconciencia._

_

* * *

_

_Ouch! si que Serena tenia razones para tener miedo  
Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz su apoyo y el que esta sencilla historia sea de su agrado =D_


	16. Reencontrando

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko T.

* * *

_Tenia la __sensación de que todo había sido solo un sueño mas, aun no me decidía a llamarlo pesadilla, porque finalmente se trataba de un sueño con mi familia y del recibimiento que probablemente merecía. Pero, sabiendo esto, quedaba la ligera esperanza de que en lugar de reclamos y reproches, hubiera abrazos y perdón. A quien engañas Usagi, a ti te tomo 4 años perdonar, crees que tu familia lo hará de la noche a la mañana?_

_Abrí__ los ojos despacio, el miedo volvía a aparecer y no sabia que podía encontrar al despertar. Paredes rosas, cortinas blancas con bordados de flores, un tocador con el espejo en forma de conejo, sabanas blancas y muchos peluches, estaba en mi antigua habitación. Instantáneamente los ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, era tan extraño estar aquí, donde hace mucho todo parecía color de rosa. _

–Serena, finalmente despiertas. Como te sientes?

_Quien __más sino Amy, a mi lado como siempre. Se acerco a la cama y se sentó junto a mi. En una mano traía una bolsita que puso en mi rostro. Hielo. _

–Rei tiene puños de acero

– Estuvo mal lo que te hizo! Ni que fueras una delincuente que vuelve para su sentencia. Vaya amiga que tienes Sere, si hubiera sido por mi en ese mismo momento le hubiera regresado ese golpe y mas!

– Amy! Jamás te imagine así de violenta, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, lo esperaba, de Rei esperaba algo así.

– He estado platicando con ellos Sere, tratando de prepararte el camino. Tu tía y Mina están muy felices de que volvieras, y aunque de una manera muy poco convencional, pero Rei también lo esta.

_Suspire, pedirle a Amy que vin__iera era una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado. Salí de la cama y entre a darme una ducha, necesitaba despejarme un poco o un bastante mejor dicho. La nostalgia volvió a pegarme. Recorrer todo lo que fue mío, un pasado bello antes de mi fallida boda._

_Cuando estuve lista, respire profundamente antes de salir de mi habitación. Mi mejilla izquierda me punzaba, recordándome que era hora de pedir perdón._

_Me acerque a las escaleras, pero antes de dar un paso mas, se escucho un fuerte ruido, como un cristal estrellándose contra algo y la fuerte y dura voz de Rei dirigida hacia…Amy?_

– Tu que vas a saber lo que es sufrir! Pasamos todos estos años pensando lo peor LO PEOR! No sabíamos que hacer, donde buscar, todo fue un infierno, CAOS! Y ahora resulta que la señorita se daba la gran vida de niña rica y consentida, MALDIT A SEA! Como se supone que debo de tomar eso! Simplemente no le importamos, NOS DEJO EN EL OLVIDO!

– Ella paso por demasiado, se que sus decisiones no fueron las apropiadas pero a mi me consta la inmensa tristeza y soledad que había en su vida, debes de tratar, aunque sea un poco, de comprenderla

– Mira tu niñita, no me digas lo que tengo que hac…

– Basta Rei! No es a Amy a la que tienes que gritar, no es a ella a la que tienes que enfrentar…es conmigo

– Claro que es contigo Usagi o debo llamarte SERENA? Dime, cual es ahora el nombre que te representa? Cual es la familia a la que ahora perteneces, a esta que olvidaste, que abandonaste sin importarte! O al par de viejos ricos que comono tenian nada mas que hacer te compraron para…

_Solo el golpe de ahora mi puño contra el rostro de Rei fue lo __único que se escucho, una cosa era reprocharme e insultarme a mi, otra que lo hiciera contra mis dos Ángeles._

– A mi puedes decirme lo que quieras, pero no te atrevas a insultar a quien no conoces, de quien no sabes! Esperaba esta reacción de ti, pero no excedas los limites. Se bien los errores que cometí, las malas decisiones que tome, pero que esperabas Rei? Si en ese momento todo dentro de mi había muerto, si mi alma, mi corazón se hicieron polvo en esta misma casa. No te pido que me perdones con solo haber vuelto, se que debo dar explicaciones, y ganarme su confianza de nuevo, por eso estoy aquí.

_Vi como la furia en su rostro disminuyo, sus ojos pasaron de __enojo a comprensión y todo su cuerpo se relajo, supe que era el momento para hablar para sacar todo lo que mi cabeza necesitaba liberar._

– No pido nada de ustedes mas que escucharme, que me permitan con palabras tratar de calmar su dolor, su desesperación, después se hará lo que ustedes decidan.

_Así__, comencé mi relato ante 8 pares de ojos que me miraban expectantes y 2 que lo hacían comprensivos._

– Salí del hotel sin rumbo, sin corazón, no hice otra cosa que no fuera llorar y correr, cuando mis piernas ya no pudieron mas me detuve para volver a llorar, no sabia donde estaba, ni que hora era, y ahí en medio de mi dolor, de mi agonía, una pareja de americanos se acercaron a mi, me ayudaron y ahí tome la primera mala decisión, alejarme de aquí de todo esto que me recordara lo que horas antes había sucedido. Para mi fortuna resultaron ser una pareja adorable, quienes tenían los recursos para sacarme del país y darme una nueva vida, me amaron como a la hija que nunca pudieron tener y me dieron todo de ellos, Artemis y Luna Winston. Al llegar a USA arreglaron todo para mi, un nuevo nombre, un nuevo hogar, una carrera, una vida, al lado de ellos el dolor, la soledad, la amargura, todo desapareció. Recordaba que había abandonado también a mi familia pero en mi afán de dejar todo atrás, me sumergí tanto en esa vida que lo confieso, me olvide de ustedes. Mi segunda mala decisión fue no volver a confiar en nadie, que no fueran mis nuevos padres, no hice amigos, no tenia compañeros con quien salir, mucho menos alguna cita, convivía si, solo por negocios con la gente, a lo que ahora me dedico requiere mucho contacto con la gente, pero logre separar tan bien las cosas que jamás tuve, por cuatro años, un amigo.

Y entonces, nuevamente el destino me arrebato lo mas querido, Artemis y Luna murieron en el terrible crimen que hubo contra la ciudad de New York, les gustaba mucho desayunar en un restaurante cerca de donde fueron los atentados, yo siempre los acompañaba y como algo hecho adrede ese día un cliente me cito temprano al otro extremo de la ciudad. Ellos se fueron, juntos como siempre estuvieron, y me dejaron todo lo que poseían, todo lo que siempre quisieron fuera para sus hijos, pero me dejaron sola, y aun mas me aísle del mundo, no salía sino estrictamente para negocios y compromisos, después de todo ser la hereda Winston dejo muchas obligaciones. Pero siempre regresaba a mi refugio, al hogar que había heredado y Amy esta de testigo que no dejaba que nadie se me acercara mas de lo debido, ni siquiera a ella se lo permitía. Taiki aprecio de repente y me sentí vulnerable, débil, así que hice lo único que podía hacer, enojarme, humillarlo, vaciar un poco de mi frustración con el, injustamente lo se, pero tenia miedo de el, porque representaba el pasado que quería olvidar. Era tanta mi amargura, que culpaba a Seiya por todo, incluso por la muerte de Artemis y Luna, era tanto mi dolor que trabajaba sin parar, para mantenerme ocupada, para no dar espacio ni tiempo a los recuerdos, hasta que finalmente mi cuerpo y mente no pudieron más. Al finalizar una conferencia que di, todo se oscureció, y entre sueños y alucinaciones vi a Seiya, tan lindo como lo recordaba, con el semblante tranquilo y pícaro a al vez. Mi Seiya, a quien ame y odie tanto. Me pidió perdón, me hablo de ustedes y se despidió. La necesidad de verlos, de nuevamente estar con ustedes surgió como volcan en erupción, pero el miedo a enfrentar, a perdonar y olvidar era aun muy grande. Y en medio de todo eso apareció El, majestuoso, hermoso, imponente al mirar, al hablar y solo tuve que verlo a los ojos para saber que era hora de componer mi vida, para entonces, seguir adelante. Resulto ser alguien que gracias a ustedes chicas conocí en el pasado, y aunque me asusto saber quien era, porque lamentablemente esta muy ligado a mi dolor, su forma de expresarse, de explicarme, tranquilizo mi corazón, me dio la oportunidad de nuevamente soñar con un futuro que creí jamás tendría. Y en parte estoy aquí también, por El.

Amy estuvo a mi lado, acompañándome, cuidándome, finalmente decidí derribar las barreras y le di entrada a una amiga, que sin darme cuenta siempre estuvo para mi.

La noticia de Seiya, fue el detonante, me dolió saber que ya no estaba y mucho mas la forma en que se fue, y me reproche mis actos, mis decisiones y me urgió mas el venir a ustedes y pedir perdón, pero el miedo jamás me dejo, aun ahorita esta presente, miedo a su rechazo, porque fui egoísta lo se, no vi por ustedes, como siempre lo hice.

_No me __atrevía a levantar el rostro, estaba prácticamente de rodillas en medio de ellos, con mi cara empapada por lagrimas que no se cuando habían salido, con las manos entrelazadas nerviosamente y el corazón acelerado esperando una respuesta y la vos que rompió el silencio fue la que menos espere escuchar_

– Seiya te amo hasta el final, se que suena pobre decirlo así, que no significa nada debido a los hechos, pero al igual que nosotros el jamás dejo de buscarte, todo su tiempo, su dinero, lo utilizo en detectives, agencias, de todo. Tu sabes lo orgulloso que puedo ser Usagi, y yo conozco lo que fuiste alguna vez, através de mi hermano podía ver a la chica dulce, tierna y amorosa que eras y por medio de Mina a la amiga fiel y por mis propios ojos a una gran mujer, así que creo poder entender que todo eso desapareció el día que escuchaste de labios de esa mujer y del propio Seiya lo que en verdad ocurría, y puedo atreverme a decir que comprendo el dolor, y en medio de tanto dolor no se puede razonar, no se puede actuar bien. Usagi, aun y que he visto el sufrir de Mina, de tu tía y de Rei, no soy nadie para juzgarte, y se que hablo en nombre de Mina también al decirte simplemente que nos alegra mucho que hayas vuelto a casa.

_Y mas __rápido que mis pensamientos Mina estaba colgada de mi en un gran abrazo, yo lloraba por las palabras de Yaten y no pude mas que abrazarme a ellos agradecida que trataran al menos de entenderme. Había extrañado tanto a mi alocada amiga, ahora que la tenia conmigo me daba cuenta de esto, inseparables, siempre lo habíamos sido, y ahora podría volver a ser así._

– Oh Usagi no sabes que feliz soy, ya estas aquí, ya estas conmigo de nuevo, te extrañe tanto coneja, tanto, como no tienes idea! Prométeme que no te iras, al menos no pronto, después de todo, tienes mucho que compensar

_No __podía responder, no quería prometer nada, por el momento solo deseaba sentir el amor de mis amigos. Yaten nos ayudo a levantarnos y Mina no se me separo, algo en mi pecho empezaba a desaparecer._

– Usagi

_La suave voz que me llamo es la que mas esperaba, la que verdaderamente necesitaba escuchar, después de todo, ella era mi __única familia._

– Y-yo, tia, yo

– Shh, no digas nada corazón. Debo confesar que si, si me dolió tu ausencia y si viví preocupada por ti todos estos años, pero me duele mas la manera en que te presentas hoy ante nosotros, ante mi. Como si fuéramos unos desconocidos, con demasiadas formalidades y ese miedo tonto. Somos tu familia pequeña, soy tu familia, y no hay nada que jamás podría no perdonarte, te quiero Usagi, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare, no importa lo que pase.

_Y como una niña pequeña __corrí a sus brazos, la calidez que todos estos años me hizo falta finalmente la tenia, la abrasé con todas mis fuerzas, y en mi pecho el vacío se hacia menor, ahora estaba en casa._

– Ni creas que conmigo será tan fácil Usagi tonta, no por el hecho de que te extrañe como loca y viví al borde de la histeria todos estos años, voy a saltar a tus brazos y decirte cuanto te quiero…no será fácil amiga, tu me abandonaste, t-tu t-tee fuiste, no te no te importe t-tu mala amiga…

_Solté__ a mi tía para llegar hasta Rei y abrazarla con fuerza, ella había sido mi soporte por muchos años, mi consejera, mi ejemplo de carácter y disciplina, mi hermana mayor a la cual admiraba, sabia lo mucho que me quería y lo difícil que seria enfrentarla, pero también sabia que de todos ella me comprendería mejor_

– Perdóname Rei, por favor, se que no lo merezco, pero perdóname. Ya estoy aquí y no pienso volver a dejarte, no cometeré el mismo error. Perdóname Rei.

– Tonta! Te extrañe tanto, tanto! Solo quería que estuvieras bien, que no hubieras hecho alguna estupidez, pero aun así no pude aguantar las ganas de golpearte Usagi, perdóname por eso, pero lo tenías bien merecido.

– Lo se Rei y quien mejor que tu para darme mi merecido.

_Finalmente una sonrisa __apareció en su rostro y en la los demás. Mina corrió nuevamente a mi y nos abrazo a las dos, y sin soltarnos caminamos hacia mi tía y la abrazamos, la pandilla estaba junta de nuevo… y al fin, el vacío en mi interior desapareció, el alma que en esta misma casa me había abandonado, regresaba a mi cuerpo, llena de tranquilidad._

_

* * *

_

_Mi tiempo en__ esta ciudad finalmente ha terminado, dos semanas que se hicieron mas largas de lo normal, dos semanas en donde mi vida tal cual, cambio drásticamente. De ser el Darien interesado solamente en su profesión, ahora era un Darien enamorado de la mujer mas bella de este mundo, dispuesto a todo por conquistarla, por pasar el resto de mi vida con ella._

_Hace dos noches __recibí su llamada, disculpándose por no llamar antes, se oía tranquila, alegra, feliz. Me explico que todo estaba bien ahora, su familia la había recibido maravillosamente, bueno casi todos, y se estaba poniendo al corriente de todos los sucesos en la vida de ellos. Había decidido estar un mes por allá, quería convencerlos de que regresaran con ella, estaba armando un plan, y ya estaba casi segura de que Taiki seria el primero en aceptar mudarse a NY. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo mas estaría en la ciudad y tristemente tuve que decirle que solo dos días mas, mis vacaciones terminarían pronto y debía regresar para tener todo listo. Aproveche la oportunidad para reafirmarle mis sentimientos por ella, que estaba dispuesto a esperarla, y para mi sorpresa su respuesta fue lo mejor que me pudo decir_ " Gracias Darien, se que soy afortunada en encontrar un hombre como tu, que ha demostrado ser un perfecto caballero, jamás creí conocer alguien como tu. Te pido me tengas paciencia, todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida finalmente empieza a tener sentido y estando con mi familia he vuelto a reencontrarme conmigo misma, los sueños y deseos que tuve han vuelto a surgir en mi, y en el mas importante de ellos te quiero a mi lado."

– No necesito ser muy inteligente para saber que estas pensando en Ella, tu sonrisa y los ojos de borrego a medio morir lo dicen todo hermanito

– Oye! Respeta a tus mayores jovencita!

– jajaja lo hago hermanito, pero en serio tu rostro es un poema al enamoramiento.

– Muy graciosa Hotaru, pero no lo puedo negar ni ocultar, estoy enamorado de Ella, completamente.

– Y a mi me da mucho gusto Darien, es una gran mujer, a pesar de todos los conflictos que ha tenido en su vida, se ha mostrado entera, decidida a seguir adelante. Es única.

– No, no lo es. Es decir, si es una gran mujer, maravillosa mujer, pero yo conozco a una que también lo es, que a pesar de todo, a salido adelante con la frente muy en alto. Tú y Serena son las mujeres más maravillosas de este mundo.

– Gracias Darien, pero bien sabes que si lo he logrado ha sido por ti, porque siempre has estado a mi lado. Y bueno, yo, pues veras, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, desde que me avisaste que por fin vendrías a visitarme, lo planee de este modo, primero porque te quería nada mas para mi, y segundo porque pues no se cual vaya a ser tu reacción, esto es algo nuevo, y yo pues

– Hotaru, esta a punto de entrarme la desesperación, solo dilo y ya, que es lo que pasa?

– Pues veras, yo…ah! Esta bien…yo…hay un chico que me interesa, y pues yo le intereso a el también, ha sido muy atento conmigo, muy caballeroso y todo eso, y aunque la verdad yo no me sentía preparada para salir con alguien Rini me insistió e insistió que le diera la oportunidad y pues todo se ha dado realmente bien, y pues justo antes de que tu llegaras me pidió que fuera su novia, yo le pedí que por favor me esperara, que necesitaba poner orden en mi mente y que le daría una respuesta en dos semanas, quería comentarlo contigo, porque yo pues no me siento digna de estar con el…

_Muy cierto esto era algo nuevo, y ni yo sabia como reaccionar, un momento que dijo al final?_

– Como que no te sientes digna de estar con el Hotaru? Pequeña, cometiste un error, eras muy joven y no tuviste la orientación necesaria, pero has aprendido, corregiste tu vida y ayudaste a otras personas a hacerlo. No tienes porque sentirte mal.

– Pero Darien es que el es de una buena familia, es hijo único y tiene muy en alto los valores y la ética, me confeso que desde que me conoció le resulte muy interesante, jamás lo he visto salir con chicas como los demás muchachos, el esta solo interesado en conocer a la mujer correcta, y cree que soy yo…

– y lo eres pequeña, eras la mujer que cualquier buen hombre desearía tener. No te sientas menos, si el es ese caballero que muestra ser, se que el día que conozca tu pasado lo entenderá, y te querrá aun mas por haber salido adelante, por no tener miedo de enfrentar la vida. Date una oportunidad Hotaru, mereces ser feliz, ser muy feliz.

– Gracias hermano, me sientan muy bien tus palabras

– pero a todo esto, no me has dicho su nombre

– oh si, se llama Haruka Tenoh, nació en Alemania, su padre es japonés y su mama Alemana, pero nunca ha visitado Japón. Estudia Derecho Internacional, pero su pasión es la música y los autos. Nunca se ha metido en problemas de ninguna índole, es editor del periódico de la universidad y varios editoriales suyos han sido publicados en el New York Post, The Wall Street Journal y algunos otros diarios.

– Hmmm…

– Pense que querrías saber todo sobre el, hermano mayor.

– Bueno, así es, pero por ahora me conformare con eso, ya lo investigare bien después.

El sonido del celular de Hotaru nos interrumpió, solo vi como sus ojos brillaron y la sonrisa de su rostro subió de intensidad

– Quien es ahora el de la cara de enamorado eh?

_Me dedico una mirada asesina y salio del cuarto para tener privacidad en su llamada. Mi dulce y tierna hermanita, mas vale que el tipo ese no se atreva a lastimarla porque esta vez no me quedare con las ganas de golpear al que lo intente._

_Termine de empacar mis pertenencias y honestamente esperaba una llamada, no había quedado de llamar, pero tenia la ligera esperanza de que lo hiciera, algo en mi me decía que llamaría o a lo mejor tan solo eran las ganas incontroladas que tenia de escuchar su voz. Oh! Parece que la llame con la mente_

– Hola princesa, como estas hoy?

– Hola Darien, estoy muy bien gracias, espero no molestarte, no estabas dormido ya o si?

– Princesa tu jamás molestas, y no aun estoy muy despierto, tenia el presentimiento que llamarías, y me alegra tanto que lo hicieras, moría por escuchar tu voz.

– Siempre logras hacerme sonrojar, aun que estoy a kilómetros de ti. Dime, cuando partes para Cambridge?

– Mañana después de medio día, así estaré allá en la noche para ordenar un poco. Princesa, se que es increíble pero te extraño, digo increíble porque fueron tan pocos los días que estuve a tu lado y aun así ya me haces falta, aun no logro entender eso, me siento como un adolescente enamorado.

– Creo que yo estoy igual, me confunde todo lo que siento cuando pienso en ti, cuando hablo contigo… **oye que te pasa, Mina! Estoy hablando, no, no te diré con quien, déjame en paz ya, oye no hagas eso**

– Hola, quien habla?

– Aaah Buenas noches, Darien Chiba señorita.

– Uyy pero que voz tan mas sexy! Eres el novio de Usagi? **Mina! Ya basta** **devuélveme el teléfono**

– Hmm, no aun no soy su novio, somos amigos.

– Aun? Que emoción! Quiere decir que andas detrás de mi amiguita. **Minaaaaaaaaaaa!**

– Si ella me lo permite, si, deseo ser su novio. Por cierto, Gracias.

– Gracias? De que?

– Algún día lo sabrás. **Ouch! Usagi me has golpeado, que mala eres**

– Darien, lo siento, Mina es… pues es Mina y disculpa lo que ha pasado

– No te preocupes Serena, tuve el honor de conocerla y ver lo alegre que es.

– Cuando la conociste?

– Oh pues, me entrevistaron para tu despedida de soltera y ella muy amablemente me ayudo con mi presentación.

– Es verdad, bueno ya te podrás imaginar como es. Debo colgar Darien, pero ten por seguro que te hablare ya cuando estés en casa. Descansa ahora, cuídate mucho y gracias por todo. Te mando un beso.

– Tu diviértete princesa, pásala muy bien. Gracias por el beso, yo te mando otro. Recuerda que te quiero. Hasta pronto.

– Hasta pronto Darien, yo también te quiero.

Se que dormiría muy a gusto esta noche, escuchar su voz y saber que esta bien me hace feliz.

Esteremos juntos, lo puedo sentir en mi corazón.

* * *

Solo porque lo pidieron, subi este capitulo, la verdad es que el anterior y este eran uno solo, pero por un errorcito mio los subi separados (si que torpe soy)  
Bueno espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.  
Gracias a todas les mandi un beso

Shiru *


	17. La Familia

Chiba? Porque ese apellido me suena? Donde, donde lo he _oído? Bingo! Hotaru Chiba…un momento? Ella tenia un hermano mayor…oh! No puede ser! No! Debe haber un error, Usagi JAMAS haría algo así…aunque viéndolo lógicamente, no tiene nada de malo, pero Agh! Claro que tiene algo de malo, esa mujer destruyo la vida de Seiya, estoy seguro que si mi hermano se hubiera casado con Usagi hubiera cambiado totalmente, se habría apartado de todas esas mujeres y sobre todo de Hotaru y hubiera sido muy feliz. Definitivamente Usagi no puede tener algo con el hermano de esa mujer! Después de que Usagi desaprecio, mande investigar todo absolutamente todo sobre la tal Hotaru, no había mucho que contar sobre ella, era solo una chica promedio, huérfana, que cometió la tontería de dedicarse a una "profesión" poco respetada. Ahora que lo recuerdo, por aquí debo tener el expediente…veamos…si, aquí esta…Chiba…un hermano, Darien. Demonios! Pero…Usagi sabrá esto? Que el es hermano de esa tipa? Quiero pensar que no…es lo más probable, no debe saberlo. Pero eso significa que hay que decírselo, tengo que hablar con Mina, ella y Rei son las indicadas para hablar con Usagi sobre esto. Yo quiero a Usagi, por supuesto, es familia, prácticamente es como una hermana de Mina y yo adoro a Mina, es el amor de mi vida, solo esperábamos que Usagi apareciera para poder casarnos y ahora que ya esta de regreso no permitire que nada ni nadie vuelva a lastimar a la familia, mi familia. _

–Yaten, estas aquí?

– En la oficina, hermano. Estaba hablando con Mina, finalmente pusimos fecha para la boda, eres el primero en enterarte, aparta el 9 de Diciembre en tu agenda.

– Hasta diciembre? Pensé que una vez que Usagi apareciera, tu y Mina se casarían al día siguiente, me sorprende.

– Honestamente, también pensé eso, pero Mina ha querido tiempo para preparar algo mas grande, también algo tiene que ver con que Usagi regrese a NY, arregle asuntos por allá y regrese a tiempo a la boda.

– Acaso ya tomo una decisión? Mina te comento algo?

– No, no ha decidido, pero por lo que me ha comentado Mina, Usagi no tiene intención de quedarse en Japón. Y yo también lo he visto, puede que seamos su familia y este haya sido su lugar, pero para ella su hogar esta allá.

– Si, yo también lo he sentido así, ha cambiado mucho.

– Conoces a Darien Chiba?

– Darien? Si, lo conocí en NY, amigo de Usagi y Amy. Y si Yaten, también se que es el hermano de esa mujer, de Hotaru.

– y te parece bien que Usagi se relacione con el? Es decir, no creo que el sea conveniente para ella.

– Conveniente? Yaten, creo que no somos quien para decir que es o no conveniente para Usagi, y mira que nos lo ha demostrado con creces, ella tiene su vida, ha tomado sus decisiones, ha cometido errores y espero que haya aprendido de ellos, pero aun así, es su vida. Si lo que te preocupa es que el no sea una buena persona, puedes estar tranquilo, porque lo es. Lo vi solo una noche, cruzamos unas cuantas palabras, pero siempre fue sincero, el reconoció a Usagi mucho antes de que ella supiera quien era el, y llegado el momento se lo dijo.

– Puede ser todo un teatro, que tal si lo que busca es vengarse de ella, después de todo el preferiría defender a su hermana o que se yo, algo podrían tramar.

– No lo creo Yaten, ellos dos al igual que Usagi, iniciaron una nueva vida, tratando de dejar el pasado y ser mejores. Lo lograron. Darien pudo hacer lo que yo jamás…

– De que hablas Taiki?

– Yo fracase. Como hermano, como amigo, como responsable de ustedes, de Seiya, no supe ayudarlo. En cambio Darien saco a Hotaru adelante. Ella tiene una vida, es feliz… y Seiya… simplemente le falle.

– No puedes decir eso Taiki! No es tu culpa que Seiya simplemente se haya dejado vencer, el se rindió, no quiso hacer nada para salir de esa oscuridad. No debes culparte, tu siempre estuviste para nosotros, nos diste todo! El fue un maldito estupido que no supo apreciarlo, a el no le importamos, esa fue su decisión…pero no fue tu culpa hermano…no lo fue.

_Finalmente me habia desahogado, la muerte de Seiya me __había causado tanto dolor que no supe que hacer con el, al no estar Taiki cuando ocurrió, yo debí de mostrarme fuerte, pero ahora mi hermano mayor estaba aquí y necesitaba de el, de su apoyo, de su consuelo, y el hablaba de fracaso…acaso no me veía? No se daba cuenta de que yo tenia una vida hecha y derecha, que era un buen hombre a punto de casarse con una gran mujer, y que el había logrado todo eso…_

– No fracasaste Taiki, porque yo soy el reflejo de todos tus sacrificios, yo también recibí tu apoyo, tu amor y si me ves bien, podrías darte cuenta de que tengo una vida, una gran vida y soy feliz

_Solo __sentí el abrazo de mi hermano y después las lagrimas de los dos, llorábamos juntos, todo el dolor que teníamos salio…_

– Perdóname Yaten, no quise hacerte sentir menos, porque no lo eres. Claro que veo el magnifico hombre que eres, y me siento muy orgulloso de ti, de todo lo que has logrado y que solo se debe a ti, a la voluntad de acero que has mostrado toda tu vida. Me alegra que me incluyas en tus éxitos, en tus sueños…te quiero hermano y eso nunca va a cambiar.

– yo también te quiero Taiki, y no te incluyo en mis logros, eres parte fundamental de ellos, tu me educaste después de todo. Ahora…creo que deberíamos beber algo, jugar cartas o billar, tanta cursilería me hace sentir mal.

– jajaja no cambiaras Yaten. Pero creo que tienes razón. Pero antes de abandonar la cursilería, quiero hablarte de algo.

– hmmm…ese algo es una linda americana, de cabellos azules, de apariencia intelectual y que es mas que OBVIO te trae de un ala?

– oye! Yo pensé que sabia disimular…

– para nada hermanote, al menos para mi eres transparente. Pero dime, cuales son tus planes?

– Usagi me ha ofrecido un puesto dentro de su empresa. Como sabes maneja una casa de bolsa en NY, tiene clientes importantes que solo ella maneja, pero no se da abasto, así que me ha ofrecido asociarnos, el señor Artemis Winston solo manejaba cuentas VIP por así decirlo, y son exactamente esas las que Usagi sigue manejando, pero quiere ampliar mas, obviamente necesita mas agentes, y por consiguiente a alguien que los supervise, ahí entraría yo.

– y si a eso le agregamos que nuestra linda peliazul trabaja en esa empresa, tenemos una muy buena oferta para el joven Taiki Kou. Creo que debes aceptar. Ha llegado el momento que vivas para ti. Cuentas con mi apoyo y con mi bendición…

– Chistoso, pero gracias Yaten, se que cuento contigo.

– Bien ahora si, vamos por ese trago y a la mesa de billar.

* * *

_Mi vida era perfecta ahora. Con mi mejor amiga de vuelta finalmente __podría terminar de preparar todo para mi hermosa boda. Finalmente seré Mina Kou, le esposa del prestigioso, hermoso, sexy, sensual, doctor Yaten Kou…que mas puedo pedir?_

– Mina, deja de suspirar cada segundo y mejor dime cual color de tela quieres para los vestidos de las damas, no queda mucho tiempo y …Mina!

– Ayyyy Rei deja de gritar, que no ves? Estoy tomando una decisión difícil aquí, mis damas deben combinar perfectamente conmigo. Creo que el azul cielo es el color perfecto.

– Bien. Ahora dime, que es lo que tanto le platicabas a Yaten?

– Solo detalles de la boda, y algo sobre el enamorado de Usagi, no se te hace romántico todo sobre ellos? Y claro lo mejor es que gracias a la gran Mina Aino, próximamente Kou, es que ellos se conocieron, no por nada soy la diosa del amor y la belleza!

– Oye! Yo también ayude en eso, de hecho, fue mi idea contratar a un chico para que bailara con Usagi. Mi idea!

– Quien lo iba a pensar, que el sexy bailarín de tango volvería a la vida de nuestra amiga, tan romántico y galante y haría todo por conquistar su corazón…

– si, pero hay algo que me inquieta…

– Rei, no empieces con tus malas premoniciones. Darien no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso con Seiya y esa niña. Tu oíste a Usagi, ellos empezaron una nueva vida, Darien ayudo a su hermana para salir adelante y todo eso quedo atrás. No tiene nada de malo que Usagi intente una relación con El.

– Se que no tiene nada de malo Mina, pero aun así no creo que sea fácil que Usagi conviva con Darien y su hermana, o que tal si Taiki y Yaten no están de acuerdo, podrían sentirse mal..

– Yaten no se sentirá mal por nada, de eso me encargo yo! Y Taiki creo que esta muy ocupado con Amy, acaso no has visto como babea por ella? Finalmente el amor llego para el maduro e intelectual Taiki Kou! Aunque la hermosa diosa del amor no tuvo nada que ver con su encuentro si se encargara de que estén juntos de ahora en adelante!

– La verdad me da mucho gusto por Taiki, después de tantos años solo dedicado a sus hermanos y al trabajo, era justo que apareciera alguien para el, y Amy es la indicada. Se ve que a ella también le gusta.

– Solo faltas tu Rei, pero no desesperes tu príncipe rojo aparecerá en cualquier momento, promesa de la diosa Venus!

– Mina! Yo no necesito ningún príncipe, tengo a mi familia y a mis amigos, mi trabajo que me da paz interior y el suficiente dinero para que no nos falte nada. Un hombre en mi vida solo seria sinónimo de desequilibrio. Así estoy muy bien, gracias.

– Estoy segura que en cuanto el indicado aparezca, todo este discursito se va a ir al diablo.

– Mejor terminemos con los detalles de tu boda oh gran diosa del amor, que aun hay que escoger la mantelería del salón.

– Siiiii para mi hermosa boda solo lo mejor!

* * *

_M__i pequeña estaba de vuelta y la paz inundaba mi interior, tuve tanto miedo de perderla para siempre, de haberle fallado a mi hermano al no cuidarla debidamente. Usagi siempre fue mi consentida, desde bebe se gano mi corazón, la adoración que sus padres sentían por ella me hacia entender que si algún día le faltaran, yo debía llenar su lugar._

_Ahora que la veía, no quedaba mucho de esa pequeña inocente que fue alguna vez, se había convertido en toda una mujer, forjada a base de dolor y su carácter era duro, reacio a dejarse vencer. Estaba en casa, pero no era más su hogar. Podía claramente ver lo mucho que deseaba volver a NY, allá tenia una vida, que aunque no era la que siempre soñó, era suficiente por ahora. Los únicos que la traicionaban eran sus ojos, a pesar de su duro ser, en ellos aparecía un brillo muy especial cuando lo nombraba a El… una ligera chispa de esperanza aparecía en ella, que me hacia creer que si deseaba volver era para estar con El._

_Me ha pedido que vaya con ella, que sea parte de esta su nueva vida. Mi instinto protector me dice que no es necesario, que ha sabido sobreponerse a todo el daño, pero me parece escuchar la voz de mi hermano que me pide que no la deje apartarse más._

– Tía, estas arriba?

– Si pequeña, en mi habitación.

– Ya llegaron las chicas, vamos a pedir de cenar, que es lo que se te antoja? Hmmm tía, que haces?

– Bueno pues, si voy a irme a NY creo que debo empezar a empacar mis cosas, no lo crees?

– De verdad? Si quieres ir conmigo? Oh tia! Que emoción! Te juro no te arrepentirás, la ciudad te encantara, todo te gustara  
– Me conformo con estar a tu lado Usagi, no creo soportar mas distancia entre nosotros. Ahora vamos, ordenemos de cenar, antes que Mina pida por nosotros.

– Te quiero tía, te quiero mucho. Y si mejor vamos, los gustos de Mina nunca los he podido comer.

* * *

_No se en que diablos estaba pensando cuando acepte ese trato, __jamás sospeche que ser uno de los mejores cirujanos de Estados Unidos fuera casi igual a ser una celebridad. Ahora tenía a un publicista, un reportero y camarógrafo detrás de mi todo el tiempo. El hospital me había echo firmar un contrato para que un canal de televisión, de esos de vida y salud, filmara por una semana la vida del cirujano estrella de la nación. Como si no tuviera demasiado con mi conciencia persiguiéndome cada día._

_Ni siquiera quiero pensar en el daño que he causado, durante mucho tiempo la culpa no se hizo presente, pero supongo que ahora de viejo __será una constante en mi mente._

–Maldición! La cuenta ha sido cancelada.

_Lo único bueno que podía hacer por ellos, se había desvanecido. Mamoru debe ser ahora lo suficientemente capaz de valerse por el mismo. Se que dejo Japón junto con su_ _pequeña hermana y que ahora vive aquí en América, doctor, igual que yo. He pensado seriamente ir a conocerlo, pero como podría presentarme ante el? Hola Mamoru, soy tu padre, el que te abandono desde que naciste. Definitivamente no una buena idea. _

_No tengo excusas, ni buenos pretextos, simplemente no estaba listo para esa vida. No __quise abandonar mis sueños por atender una familia. Cuando me entere de que había nacido mi hijo, fui a visitar a su madre, sobra decir que no fui bien recibido, pero la hice entender de que necesitaba mi apoyo, talvez no iba a estar presente físicamente, pero cada mes recibiría una cantidad para lo que el niño necesitara. Ella abrió la cuenta, yo deposite sin falta. No me pidió que reconociera al niño, pero me sorprendió que le pusiera el nombre de mi abuelo, Darien. _

_Deje __Japón al poco tiempo, volví a casa de mis abuelos y los deje atrás. Comencé una nueva vida, y cuando estuve listo, tuve una familia. Por momentos la sombra del hijo que abandone aparecía en mi vida, mas cuando supe que su madre había fallecido, la tentación de ir a verlo me llego, pero por cobarde, solo aumente la cantidad de cada mes._

_Tengo mi propia familia, tengo un hijo maravilloso, con el que he estado desde antes que naciera, le he dado solo lo mejor, pero ni aun así, hay un espacio en mi interior que no logra ser llenado._

–Doctor Tenoh, lo esperan ya en la sala de conferencias.

– Enseguida voy. _A continuar con este circo._

_

* * *

_

_Aun no puedo creer que Haruka me haya pedido ser__ su novia, no creo merecer que un chico como el se fijara en mi, por mas que intente dejar todo lo que me atormenta, no puedo. Se que ahora soy diferente, tengo una vida increíble, el amor y apoyo de mi hermano y la amistad verdadera de Rini y su familia. Se que todo ahora esta bien en mi vida, pero aun así, se que no merezco nada de esto. Darien piensa que todo lo que viví fue porque era muy niña y no tenia la figura materna, alguien que estuviera conmigo e indicarme cual era el camino correcto. Pero yo estuve conciente de lo que hice, de lo que elegí. Decidí trabajar en ese burdel, solo porque necesitaba sentirme especial, si tonta ya se, pero las que se decían ser mis amigas me dijeron que no cualquiera entraba en esa casa, que era solo para hombres importantes, y así fue. Seiya llego el primer día que yo empecé, y ni siquiera tuvo que hablarme para enamorarme, ese fue mi segundo error, enamorarme de un hombre que solo iba por sexo, que pagaba por el. Pero los días pasaron y descubrí que el era mas, se veía necesitado, pero nunca supe de que. Después de 2 años me entere que tenia novia y estaba a punto de casarse…entonces me sentí de lo peor. La vaga idea de que el no tuviera a nadie mas creo que era lo que me hacia continuar ahí, solo para esperarlo, que en algún momento me confesara que me quería y me llevaría con el. Tal cosa no paso. Y me di cuenta de lo que era, en lo que me había convertido. Regrese a casa buscando en Darien el cariño, el consuelo, la tranquilidad, Sabia que si le decía la verdad no me juzgaría, solo me ayudaría y así fue. A pesar de que solo somos medios hermanos, para el siempre he sido su pequeña, su niña, y se dedico a mi, a hacerme feliz. Pero no se si merezco esa felicidad…_

–Hotaruuuuuu, estas aquí?

– Si Rini aquí estoy, acabo de llegar. Que pasa?

– Pasa que te han traído este bello arreglo floral, se nota que lo traes loco amiga. Mira que lindo esta, y son tus flores y tu color favorito. Que suerte la tuya. Ayyy quiero un novio así de lindo!  
– Pero que dices Rini, so no has querido hacerle caso a Eliot, es tu culpa si no tienes estas atenciones. Además, Haruka aun no es mi novio, no le he dado mi respuesta.  
– Pero porque? Ya te hiciste mucho del rogar amiga, no me digas que todavía piensas que no lo mereces?

– Rini, tu me conoces, de verdad crees que soy la indicada para el? Yo se que no, tan solo miralo! Mínimo merece a una princesa.

– Hot, creo que necesitas ayuda psicológica, deja de pensar tan mal de ti! Eres hermosa, inteligente, misteriosa, amable, dulce pero fuerte a la vez, se puede platicar de todo contigo, eres comprensiva y la mejor amiga que se puede tener. Claro que eres la indicada para el, tal vez no seré psíquica ni adivina, pero se que ustedes dos estan hechos para estar juntos. Dale una oportunidad al amor amiga, al amor correspondido, deja de recriminarte y de juzgarte. Solo piensa en ser feliz.

– Gracias Rini, no se que haría sin ti amiga!

– Bien, crisis resuelta. Ahora vámonos, quedamos en ir a buscar ese departamento de ensueño para dos chicas hermosas que quieren su libertad!

– Exageras Rini, pero anda, vamos ya.

– Creo que tu celular esta sonando, debe ser el príncipe. Contesta, ándale!

_Rini no se __equivoco, era el príncipe, mi príncipe. Aun con todo el miedo sobre mi cabeza, acepte su invitación a cenar. Después de ir a ver los departamentos, mi amiga y yo fuimos de compras, necesitaba algo bello para la cena. Rini me ayudo a arreglarme y maquillarme, y me enfunde en mi nuevo vestido. A la hora indicada, Haruka estaba en la puerta de la casa esperando por mi. Vestía casual pero elegante, el color de su camisa hacia juego con esos bellos ojos azules, su rostro mostraba esa sonrisa que disparaba mis nervios._

– Buenas noches Haruka, como estas?

– Ahora estoy bien, muy bien. Te ves hermosa Hotaru, es decir mucho más hermosa que siempre.

– Gracias. Nos vamos?

– Por supuesto preciosa.

_La noche no pudo ser mejor, me llevo a un bello __restaurante en el área de Manhattan, platicamos de todo, desde los estudios, sueños, planes para el futuro, ciudades que queríamos visitar, autos, música, me invito a un concierto y a una carrera. Salimos del lugar casi a media noche, en el camino de regreso el tomo mi mano y yo sentí una revolución en mi estomago, había algo en su tacto que era tan suave, como si el viento me acariciara. Al llegar a casa, se estaciono y me abrió la puerta, pero en lugar de dirigirnos a la entrada, caminamos hacia el pequeño jardín y nos sentamos en una banca. _

– Si estoy haciendo planes contigo preciosa, es porque tengo la esperanza de que tu respuesta sea si, así que por favor no alargues mi tortura y solo dime, deseas ser mi novia?

_Era la hora, me __dejaría vencer por el miedo? Por la culpa? Por ese pasado que me marcaba, que aun me atormentaba…_

– Haruka, yo no se si soy lo que tu mereces. No soy solo lo que ves, hay algo en mi vida que he intentado dejar atrás, y creí lograrlo, porque pensé que nadie se fijaría en mi, menos un chico como tu. Yo, veras, en mi pasado hice algo que no estuvo nada bien, y tu mereces saber que clase de mujer fui…

– Preciosa, deseo saber todo de ti, incluso lo malo, nadie es perfecto, todos hemos cometido errores, pero se que siendo tan inteligente, has aprendido cual fuera la lección, no te presionare para que me cuentes, espero estar a tu lado el tiempo suficiente para conocerte, yo calculo unos 100 años, pero no te encierres, permíteme estar para ti, déjame hacerte feliz…

_Y sus labios capturaron los __míos, haciéndome olvidar hasta el mas mínimo de mis miedos, su beso era suave, muy suave, sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería, pero su fuertes brazos me sostuvieron entonces, me pego a el en un abrazo del cual no quería salir, mi cuerpo había estado esperando por el, ahora lo sabia. Todo tenia sentido, todo estaba bien, si el final del camino que recorrí era este, no me importaría volver a repetirlo, esto era el cielo._

– y tu respuesta es…?

_Sin aire, sin fuerzas para seguir pensando, solo deje que mi __corazón hablara_

– Si

_Y sus labios volvieron a los __míos en un beso que jamás olvidaría._

_

* * *

_

_Los __días eran cruelmente lentos, a pesar de tenerlos llenos de trabajo, Ella no se apartaba de mis pensamientos, deseaba verla tanto que me dolía. Un mes desde la última vez que hablamos, yo estaba consciente de que Ella tenía mucho que hblar y hacer por alla, con su familia. Pero el desquiciado de mi corazón empezaba a sentirse abandonado, rechazado…_

– Doctor Chiba, lo ha mandado llamar el Doctor Thomas, se encuentra en la sala de conferencias.

– Entendido, voy para allá, gracias.

_Espero que no sea para mas turnos, si sigo trabajando __así, no quedara mucho de mi para cuando Serena regrese. Sala de conferencias? Creo que solo una vez he ido ahí, y precisamente cuando se anuncio al nuevo administrador del Hospital._

– Doctor Chiba, se que tiene mucho trabajo pero requerimos de usted. No se si este enterado de la nueva campaña de concientización de la salud. Un canal de televisión esta buscando los mejores médicos de cada hospital, claro cada uno en su especialización, y nosotros orgullosamente presentamos al mejor Oncólogo de la región. Es solo cuestión de que usted firme el contrato y será toda una celebridad.

_Momento… contrato?, celebridad?, MEJOR ONCOLOGO DE LA REGION?_

– Creo que no entiendo.

– Darien, es así de sencillo, si tu firmas el contrato, los jóvenes aquí presentes se dedicaran a filmar por una semana cada uno de tus movimientos dentro de este hospital, en cada estado se esta haciendo lo mismo, con esto se desea dar a conocer a los mejores médicos de la nación, para que las personas, cuando lo requieran sepan a donde ir, con quien ir. Y digamos que el preguntarte si quieres ser parte de esto, es un mero tramite, así que firma ya y prepárate para la fama.

_El doctor James Thomas era sin dudas un burocrático inquisidor, pero había una buena amistad con el, desde mis días de estudiante me había abierto las puertas, no podía negarme a ninguna petición, pero esto era demasiado, no me hice medico para obtener fama. Pero nuevamente la lógica actúo en mi, si la gente conocía los avances que en este hospital teníamos en el tratamiento y prevención de cáncer valdría la pena el acosamiento._

– Bien, donde firmo?

Me dieron las especificaciones, la proxima semana empezaria la filmacion. Al terminar, abria una cena de gala en New York, seria a beneficio de los hospitales y se reunirian todos los medicos que participarian en esta campaña. Conocer tanta eminencia definitivamente seria algo bueno para mi

Pero mas bueno seria verla o por lo menos escuchar su voz.

* * *

– Usagi, de verdad tienes que regresar ya?

– Si, tengo que regresar a mi trabajo, arreglara todo para volver a tu boda Mina. Estare sin falta, lo prometo. A parte, estoy segura de que quieres que regrese acompañada, no?

– Oh ya sabia! mueres por verlo. ESta bien vete ya y ni se te ocurra regresar sin El, entendido?

– Ay Mina, no cambiaras.

Ahora voy de regreso, la paz y la tranquilidad que tiene mi alma hacen que todo lo vea mas claro. No podria quedarme en Japon, porque mi hogar y mi corazón me esperan en USA.

* * *

Chicas lindas, aqui les dejo un capitulo mas  
Salen nuevos personajes que tambien tienes que saldar cuentas, al menos uno de ellos.

Gracias por sus comentarios, valen oro!  
Un beso a todas.  
Shiru.


	18. Declarando

**Darien POV**

_La semana de acoso y asedio por parte de una cámara había sido para mi sorpresa, bastante agradable, había respondido a una infinidad de preguntas,  
tanto personales como profesionales y me habían seguido a cada una de las citas con mis pacientes, a los cuales preguntaban su opinión sobre mi.  
_

_Estuvieron presentes en una conferencia que impartí a estudiantes y habían filmado varias de las investigaciones que llevaba mas avanzadas.  
Finalmente, todo eso termino y pude regresar a mi vida normal, lo que significaba pensar en Ella cada minuto. La extrañaba. La extraño.  
_

_Justo en este instante daría todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy con tal de estar a su lado. Ni siquiera una bendita llamada!  
Trato de ignorar la parte de mi cerebro que me dice que para Ella no signifique nada y que lo mas lógico es que no me quiere en su vida.  
_

_Si podría ser lo mas logico, pensándolo bien, tan solo fueron días los que pase con Ella, días que puedo contar con una mano y aun sobran dedos.  
_

_Tal vez debería dejar de fantasear con una historia de amor que no pasara. Debería enfocarme mejor en esa gala que esta próxima, en las eminencias medicas que conoceré y que pueden ser de ayuda para mi carrera.  
_

_Tal vez sea hora de pensar en un crecimiento, un salto mas en mi vida, buscar la manera de ayudar a mas personas que padecen la enfermedad que me arrebato a mi madre. _

–Si tal vez , pero a quien engaño, ciertamente no a mi mismo, la gala, las eminencias todo seria mejor si estuviera Ella.

* * *

**Serena POV**

_Sabia que no era nada del otro mundo, pero no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa y ansiosa, casi como una chiquilla que por primera vez se ha enamorado. _

_Deseaba verlo, necesitaba verlo. El coche no parecía suficientemente veloz y el camino era mas largo a medida que avanzaba. _

_Traumante. _

_Pero era la sensación en mi estomago que no desaparecía, no se vería muy desesperado de mi parte ir a buscarlo? Que le diría al encontrarlo? _

_Había enfrentado mis años de dolor y amargura. Había dejado atrás a la Serena que no confiaba en nadie. No había regresado la dulce e inocente Usagi. _

_Esta era una nueva versión de mi, y debía ser mejor, y que mas que empezar a creer en el amor de un perfecto caballero llamado Darien Chiba._

_Salí de mis pensamientos al por fin observar el majestuoso edificio del hospital, la ciudad tenia mucha vida, las personas iban y venían por todos lados que a diferencia de NY no parecía que tuvieran prisa._

_Estacione el auto y seguí caminando, el plan en mi cabeza era llegar a recepción, preguntar por el y esperarlo…pero y si…estaba ocupado? Tal vez no era prudente molestarlo en un día de trabajo, lo mejor seria llamarlo y decirle que ando en la ciudad que si tiene un tiempo libre podemos encontrarnos en algún lugar…pero, cual seria mi_ _excusa para andar en la ciudad? Verlo. _

_Tal vez debería regresar a casa y esperar a que el me hablara. A que el me buscara. Si eso debería hacer regresar y esperar a qu-_

–Serena? _Demasiado tarde lo de regresar_

–Darien! No estaba en mis planes toparme contigo, digo, hola! Que gusto verte

–Por Dios Serena, cuando regresaste? Porque no me hablaste? Hace cuanto que estas aqui?

–Como siempre Dr. Chiba, demasiadas preguntas

–Lo siento, pero lo menos que esperaba era verte, lo que mas deseaba si, pero no creí que fuera posible.

–Bueno, yo, pues regrese y realmente no pensé, solo…quería verte.

_No tenia que verlo directo a la cara para saber que su sonrisa se había hecho tan amplia como se lo permitían sus labios. Genial el sonreía y yo hasta ganas de vomitar tenia de los nervios._

–Tal vez no haya sido buena idea, debes estar muy ocupado y lo que menos quiero es robar tu preciado tiempo.

–Te equivocas. Ha sido una muy buena idea. Y mi tiempo solo es preciado, si lo comparto contigo. Solo permíteme llevar estos expedientes a mi oficina y enseguida estoy contigo. Me gustaría invitarte a conocer el hospital, pero hay un proyecto en marcha y tienen algo restringido el paso. Ya será en otra ocasión. Lo prometo. No tardo.

_Otra ocasión? Suspirar no era suficiente… No sabia si era el tiempo sin verlo o mi creciente casi obsesión con el, pero su belleza era incomparable. Y ataviado como todo un doctor…no podía verse mejor._

–Vaya, si que fue rápido.

–Ya te lo dije, mi tiempo es preciado cuando estoy contigo, ahora vamos, conozco el lugar ideal para nosotros.

_Y tomo mi mano, y entonces estuve de acuerdo, muy buena idea haber venido._

_

* * *

_

_**Darien POV**  
_

_Se veía hermosa, no, hermosa es poco, deslumbrante, radiante, irresistible. Mi princesa, como la había extrañado, como había deseado verla y aquí estaba ahora, junto a mi, con esa sonrisa que me desarmaba completamente, no que me importara, si ella quisiera que yo fuera su muñeco y tratarme como tal, no tendría ningún problema en aceptar._

–Darien, este lugar es muy hermoso. Vienes muy seguido aquí?

–Solo había venido una vez, con Hotaru, después te volví a ver y pensé que si algún día se me permitiera, traerte aquí seria lo mejor.

–Pues es bellísimo.

_El lugar estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, había sido propiedad privada, pero el dueño había fallecido sin dejar herederos, ahora la gente lo ocupaba para hacer días de campo o simplemente pasar el rato. Mi espacio favorito, estaba justo debajo de dos largos y frondosos arboles, justo en medio de ellos un viejo mecedero, que si se acolchaba lo suficiente, se convertía en el sillón mas cómodo._

–Te extrañe. Sere, no tienes idea cuanto te extrañe. Pero no sabía si era demasiado hostigarte con tantas llamadas. Me alegra tanto que hayas venido, me hace pensar que tengo muy buenas posibilidades.

–Darien, yo también te extrañe. Y si estoy aquí es porque necesito saber que todo sigue igual, es decir, tus sentimientos hacia mi, que aun me quieres en tu vida.

_Bromeaba? Claro que al quería en mi vida, si fuera por mi, desde este mismo momento la llevaría a casa y no le dejaría separarse de mi nunca mas. Pero sabia que tenia que ir paso a paso, se notaba la inseguridad de volver a amar, de volver a confiar_

–Princesa, te quiero en mi vida, y deseo que tu me quieras en la tuya. Mis sentimientos no son los mismos, son más grandes, cada día crecen mas. Se que es difícil de creerlo, para ti debe ser difícil confiar en alguien que dice amarte, pero quiero que lo sepas, todos los días de mi vida te demostrare cuanto te amo…si me dejas, claro.

_No debía perder la oportunidad de declararle mi amor, quería que me creyera que Ella era todo para mí._

–Te creo. Solo me basta verte a los ojos para saber que tus palabras son sinceras, y algo muy dentro de mí, me dice que eres Tú quien debería estar a mi lado y que soy yo quien debería estar al tuyo. He decidido volver a confiar, a creer en la bondad de las personas, y que mejor que empezar por creerle a un perfecto caballero.

_Sus palabras me elevaron al cielo, me acerque a ella, tome su mano y le hable al oído._

–No te arrepentirás princesa, mi vida entera te adorare y aun en mi muerte te amare. Nuestro amor será leyenda.

_Su aroma me envolvió por completo, podía rozar con mis labios la suave piel de su rostro, quería besarla, moría por besarla. Se giro a mirarme y me perdí en esa claridad de su mirada. Divina, la criatura mas perfecta y solo era cuestión de tiempo para proclamarla como mía._

_

* * *

_

_**Sere POV**  
_

_Quería llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad, de alegría, de fascinación. Sus palabras tan cerca de mi oído habían mandado cargas eléctricas a cada uno de mis poros, sentía mi piel tan sensible a cualquier caricia, que cuando sus labios rozaron mi piel sentí que me derretía. Deseaba besarlo, que me besara. Gire a verlo y sus profundos ojos me miraban, era bello, cualquier dios griego cambiaria su inmortalidad tan solo por tener un poco de la belleza de este hombre, y el solo quería estar conmigo. Mi cuerpo traicionero nuevamente actuó por si solo, mis dos manos fueron hacia su rostro, lo acaricie lentamente, el cerro los ojos, la calidez que emanaba era solo comparable con los rayos del sol un día de primavera, fije mi vista en sus labios y vi como se movían, me hablaban, me invitaban a probarlos…_

–Serena, no me atormentes más

_Lo bese. _

_Mis labios se unieron a los suyos por primera vez y mi cuerpo se partió entre miles de sensaciones. El mundo y los que en el habitan desaparecieron, solo importaba la suavidad de sus labios, su sabor dulce, sus manos fuertes en mi espalda, atrayéndome a el, pidiéndome mas. Deje de pensar, me rendí a el, a su amor, la intensidad aumento, solo un poco, solo para demostrarme esa adoración que tanto me predicaba. Me abrazo mas, si podía ser posible y sus labios viajaron de mi boca a mi oído dejando un camino de suaves besos, llegando pronuncio unas suaves palabras_

**Ya verás, amor,****  
****qué feliz serás...****  
****¿Oyes el compás?****  
****Es el corazón.**

_Me aleje un poco para verlo a los ojos, el sonreía pero cuando me vio su cara se puso seria y me jalo hacia el_

–Princesa, que pasa, porque estas llorando? Te hice daño?

_Con mis manos limpie las lagrimas que hasta ese momento supe habían invadido mi rostro_

–No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Pero, se que lloro de felicidad. Nunca me había sentido así como en este momento, hay tanto dentro de mí que de algún modo busca salir.

_Me acerque mas a el, y le pregunte _

–Que es lo que decías, lo que pronunciabas a mi oído

–Es la letra del Tango que bailamos, lo recuerdas?

–Claro que lo recuerdo Darien, como olvidar ese baile. No sabía que tenía letra

–La tiene, quieres oír el resto?

–Me encantaría

_Y así, en ese lugar, donde en todo su esplendor la tarde anunciaba el final de ese dia… nuestro amor nacía, en medio de los colores y aromas del otoño._

_La suave voz del hombre que sin pedirme permiso, mi corazón amaba ya, no solo me cantaba, sino acariciaba mi alma, terminaba de sanar mis heridas, me fortalecía. _

_El lo había dicho, nuestro amor será una leyenda, la mas hermosa y romántica... _

_De dos almas, dos corazones, que destinados a estar juntos se encontraran siempre _

_se amaran eternamente._

_

* * *

_

_Oh si, yo se que me tarde milenios en actualizar y lo siento de verdad =(  
pero aunque es cortito este capitulo, creo es el principal, Sere regreso recargada y decidida, bravo por ella!  
Espero que todavia se acuerden de mi historia y me sigan leyendo, elprox cap ya lo tengo listo asi que en estos dias vuelo a actualizar  
Besos!  
_

_Shiru.  
_


	19. Continuando

**Haruka POV**

_Se la verdad desde que era adolescente, si algo herede de mi madre fue la gran curiosidad que posee, siempre quiero saberlo todo, la verdad de las cosas, el porque de las mentiras.  
Conforme crecí, adquirí habilidades para investigar, para hallar secretos y fue como descubrí el de mi padre.  
No lo juzgo, nunca lo he hecho, suficiente ha de tener con su conciencia, pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo con su proceder, el abandonó una familia, un hijo, que pude haber sido yo. _

_Me dedique a saber sobre ellos, sobre mi medio hermano y su madre. Principalmente, con mi investigación solo quería conocer de mi hermano, el porque mi padre lo había abandonado.  
Pero una fotografía lo cambio todo. Mi hermano, Mamoru, iba de la mano con una hermosa hada, de cabellos negros y mirada profunda, me deslumbro completamente y era tan solo una niña. _

_Mi peor miedo fue que ella fuese también mi hermana, pero al investigar mas me tranquilice al saber que no era así.  
Quería ir hasta Japón y conocerla, pero sabia que mi padre se enteraría por que al igual que yo, los mantenía vigilados.  
Decidí entonces dejar de investigar, algo dentro de mi me hizo ver que si ella era para mi, la vida se encargaría de juntarnos._

_Continúe mi vida, entre estudios y carreras. Vine a USA con mis padres antes de entrar a la preparatoria, me acople rápido, mi Padre continuo con su dedicación a la medicina y yo me concentre en los estudios, esperando el momento de estar frente a ella._

_Y llego._

_Al empezar mi segundo año en la Universidad, la vi.  
Caminaba sin un rumbo aparente, por lo que me di cuenta que estaba perdida. Me acerque a ella con la firme intención de hablarle, de ayudarle, pero un torbellino rosa me gano la oportunidad.  
Volví a la investigación, supe que mi hermano había obtenido una beca para continuar sus estudios y obviamente la había traído con el, ella había ganado la beca para NYU y estudiaba artes, vivía en casa de su mejor amiga y eso me daba la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella.  
Lo intente un millón de veces, pero su amiga, Rini, jamás se le despegaba y aun la misma Hotaru parecía no querer que se le acercara nadie mas, mucho menos alguien del sexo masculino, eso me hizo sospechar. _

_Investigue mas y lo descubrí._

_Nuevamente hallaba otro secreto y este no era nada bueno.  
No era posible, quien la viera, tan frágil y exquisita, debía haber un error. Pero nuevamente no juzgue, como buen abogado que pretendo ser, debía conocer todos los hechos, la historia desde ángulos diferentes, investigue mas.  
Y entre cada pieza que hallaba descubrí que fue solo un error, después de la muerte de la mujer que la crio como a su hija ella estaba confundida, fue arrastrada por malas compañías a un mundo que ella apenas si conocía, estoy seguro que aun para el pobre Mamoru la muerte de su madre fue algo devastador, quedaron solos._

_Admiraba a mi hermano, supo sacarla adelante, ahora sabía que el cambio de país se debía más a Hotaru que a la beca de estudios._

_Un error cualquiera lo comete, lo que define a las personas es lo que viene después, dejarse vencer o aprender y salir adelante. _

_Ella lo hizo, salió triunfante y ahora luchaba por su lugar en el mundo. _

_La ame.  
_

_No me daría por vencido hasta lograr que ella me amara también. Tal vez los métodos que hasta ahora había utilizado para conocerla no eran los mas convencionales, pero lograría hablar con ella, lograría acercármele y si ella me aceptaba me dedicaría a amarla por el resto de mi vida._

–Hola preciosa, solo hablo para decirte buenos días, creo que no podre verte en el campus hoy, pero iré por ti tal como lo prometí, para ir al concierto….hasta entonces…..gracias….te mando un beso.

_Me acepto, el resto era amarla, borrar de su memoria todo rastro de dolor, de tristeza. Se que con el tiempo ella me contaría esa parte de su pasado, y yo le diré que lo sabia, pero que no import…no importaba._

_

* * *

_

Hotaru PoV

**Haruka Tenoh Haruka Haruka Haruka Haruka Haruka Haruka Haruka Haruka Haruka Haruka Haruka Haruka Haruka Haruka Haruka Haruka Haruka Haruka Haruka Haru Ruka**

–Sabes, si sigues escribiendo su nombre en todos lados, empezaran a pensar que tienes algún problema mental

_Las palabras y la risa de Rini me hicieron volver a la realidad, mi diario de fotografías estaba lleno con su nombre, así como mi libreta, las servilletas y toda superficie en la que se pudiera escribir…Dios! Cuando hice todo esto?_

–Yo…no me di cuenta, creo que tengo un problema

–No seas tonta Hotaru, solo estas enamorada, ese no es un problema, es lo mas maravilloso que existe!

_Maravilloso? Sus labios sobre los míos, tan suaves y demandantes a la vez, sus manos acariciando mis mejillas…si maravilloso era la palabra correcta_

–Pero mira que tienes que aprender a controlarte eh! Te sonrojas por cualquier cosa! O acaso recordaste algo? Uyyyy de seguro el beso que te dio fuera de la casa, la verdad la escena fue muuuy romántica

–Debí imaginar que estarías viendo, pero deja ya de mencionarlo, aunque la palabra privado para ti no signifique nada, para mi si! Así que para ya.

–No te enojes Hot, sabes que me preocupo por ti, que tal si se quería pasar? Inmediatamente hubiera salido a ponerlo en su lugar!

–Haruka jamás haría algo así, es todo un caballero…

–Si si si, el caballero andante, solo que en lugar de caballo, un deportivo y en lugar de castillo un penthouse.  
Sabes que amiga, lo mereces, mereces todo lo bueno, lo mejor! No tengas miedo a dejarte querer, ni a demostrar tus sentimientos, el es un buen hombre y tu eres una gran mujer, veras como todo estará bien.

–Rini, gracias. Aparte de Darien, eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, no se que hubiera sido de mi sin ti.

–Yo si se, estarías en casa debajo de la cama. Ahora vámonos! Iremos a comprar lo que usaras para el concierto…algo morado, ese color siempre te ha quedado muy bien.

_El concierto, Haruka me había invitado con la esperanza de que fuéramos ya siendo novios, de hecho había planeado tantas salidas que me daba algo de miedo, una cena con sus amigos y una Gala de beneficencia donde conocería a sus padres._

_El no me había presionado sobre que yo lo presentara, con mi hermano. Obviamente le había platicado que solo éramos Darien y yo, y la familia de Rini, a los cuales ya había conocido, puesto que era ahí donde me recogía para salir, muy formalmente se había presentado con ellos.  
_

_Aquí sentía algo extraño, era como si el me conociera mas de lo que decía, no preguntaba sobre mi pasado, sobre mi origen…_

_Y mi origen era algo triste, siendo un bebe mi madre, mi verdadera madre había renunciado a mi. Fue vecina de mi madre adoptiva, se conocieron cuando yo acababa de nacer, y simplemente un día fue y toco la puerta, Darien que apenas era un niño pequeño abrió y ella me entrego y se marcho. No la volvieron a ver._

_Cuando la que fue mi madre enfermo, me platico la historia de una niña, a quien su madre amaba tanto que la había dejado en casa de otra familia para que la cuidaran y criaran, porque ella no podía hacerlo, tenia muchos problemas y no podía mantenerla. La niña, había recibido con esa familia todo el amor y la atención necesaria y no debía sentir enojo contra su madre, ella había hecho lo correcto. Comprendí que la niña de la historia era yo. _

_Del padre de Darien sabia muy poco, ni siquiera el lo conoce y jamás tuvo la intención de saber de el, no creo que lo odie, le es indiferente.  
De niña, aprendi que "papa" llegaba cada mes como un cheque o deposito a una cuenta, solo mama tenia acceso a ella y de ahí tomaba para mantenernos, pero cuando ella murió, Darien no quiso tomar mas de ese dinero. Cuando dejamos Japón, el saco todo el dinero y cancelo esa cuenta. Una parte del dinero fue para pagar mi viaje y la otra la deposito en una cuenta a mi nombre, no lo utilizo en el._

_Algo sentía con todo esto, ta lvez era porque nuestra vida estaba cambiando, el momento de enfrentar viejos miedos estaba llegando y sabía que en algún momento mi querido hermano enfrentaría los suyos._

–Hola? Hotaru! Llevo 10 minutos hablándote sal ya de tu burbuja de amor y dime cual conjunto prefieres?

_Mi mente viajo mucho, por el momento debía enfrentar mi miedo mas grande, de compras con Rini._

_

* * *

_

**Taiki POV**_  
_

_New York, no era lo que esperaba…era una ciudad bellísima, el cielo siempre azul, la gente siempre hermosa y sonriendo, amable, tierna y con ese cabello largo parecía un angel…eh? _

_Bueno creo que no es el cielo el que siempre esta azul, ni las personas hermosas y amables…aaaa a quien engaño, todo esto es hermoso simplemente porque ella esta aquí._

_ Amy. _

_Ninguna mujer me habia interesado tanto como ella, sus ojos amables, su inteligencia a flor de piel, me sentía atraído como abeja a la miel. _

_Ella se había encargado desde mi llegada de presentarme a los clientes, de mostrarme la ciudad, los lugares importantes, de buscarme departamento y hasta de llevarme de compras, si Yaten me viera…_

–Creo que el gris te sienta mejor que el negro, solo falta encontrar el cinturón y usas pañuelos?

–Eerr…si, pañuelos, claro. De verdad que el gris se me ve mejor?

–Sip, definitivamente.

–Gracias por ayudarme con todo esto Amy, estaría perdido sin ti, te debo una muy grande. Usagi simplemente llego y me abandono.

–Ahh, no es nada Taiki. Y Serena, pues creo que sabemos muy bien la urgencia que tenía por irse. Merece ser muy feliz, y estoy segura de que Darien es el indicado.

–Y tu? Ya encontraste al indicado?

–Eso creo.

–Eso crees? No estas segura de que sea el indicado o de haberlo encontrado?

–Estoy segura de que lo encontré y de que es el indicado. Pero no estoy segura de el, que el sienta lo mismo. Después de todo, tengo poco tiempo de conocerlo, posiblemente me estoy precipitando.

–Ya veo.

_Estoy perdido. Debi suponer que ella estaría interesada en alguien, y solo si ese alguien es un verdadero estúpido no se fijaría en ella._

–Y tu? Has encontrado a la indicada?

–Si.

–De verdad?

–Si.

–En Japón?

_Taiki, siempre has hecho a un lado tus sentimientos, tus necesidades personales. Piensas, razonas, actúas de acuerdo a la lógica.  
Podrías dejar todo eso de lado y actuar de acuerdo a tus sentimientos! a tus deseos... Mírala, la tienes enfrente, que harás? La evitaras, la dejaras ir? O por primera vez serás decidido y harás lo que sientes?_

–No, no esta en Japón.

–Oh, ya veo.

–Amy, creo que se hace tarde y no hemos comido. Algún buen lugar por aquí cerca?

_Cobarde_

–Si, justo en la otra cuadra.

_No pienso declarármele en medio de una tienda departamental…oh si?_

–Amy, Puedo saber su nombre?

–Perdón?

–EL nombre de ese chico, el que crees que es el indicado?

_Es mi imaginación o ella esta sonrojada y nerviosa?_

–P-pa p-por para que quieres s-saberlo?

_Ahora! Ahora!_

–Quiero saber el nombre de mi oponente.

–O-oponente?

–Vayamos a comer Amy, que ya muero de hambre.

_La escusa perfecta para tomar su mano y sentirme todo poderoso. Su rostro muestra confusión, desconcierto y si he aprendido a conocerla aunque sea solo un poco, se que no se quedara con la duda._

–Taiki, que quieres decir con oponente?

–Bueno, Amy, si tu has dicho que te interesa un chico, debo considerarlo un rival, porque veras…_dilo! dilo!._..porque… tu me interesas.

–Q-que dijiste?

_Justo en medio de la calle…oh a quien le importa_

–Me gustas Amy! Me encantas! Me vuelves loco, desde que te vi, desde que hable contigo! Ninguna mujer jamás me intereso, me atrajo como tu me atraes…yo, yo se que tu eres la indicada, lo puedo sentir cuando te veo. Te pienso y sonrió, te sueño y existo. Se que es pronto, se que puedo pasar por loco, pero por primera vez lo único que quiero es decir lo que siento…y lo que siento es esto…

* * *

**Amy POV**

_Me beso! Taiki kou me beso en medio de la ciudad que tanto quiero, entre las calles que siempre he transitado, con la gente que todos los días veo pasar, en medio de un día como cualquier otro…aaah no pudo haber sido mejor…ha transformado todo! Lo ha cambiado todo!_

_Su beso fue suave pero muy demandante, y sus manos a mis costados me atrajeron hacia el buscando una respuesta, que no tarde en dar._

_Era el, desde que lo vi en aquel Hotel, esperando por el…que complicidad de la vida, esperaba por el sin saber que era por quien siempre espere. La vida no podría ser mejor._

–Taiki.

–Si?

–Su nombre es Taiki

_Sonrio, una hermosa sonrisa que coloco nubes en mis pies…_

–Amy Mercury, se que no es el mejor lugar para esto, pero aceptarías ser mi novia?

–No hay mejor lugar Taiki y si, acepto ser tu novia.

_De Serena aprendí que no hay que perder el tiempo en la vida, muchas veces planeamos nuestra vida, con horarios que deben seguirse al pie de la letra, pero se nos olvida que es la vida misma la que nos da y quita, las oportunidades vienen y van, algunas jamás vuelven a aparecer. Pero somos nosotros mismos los que dictamos el rumbo a seguir, y finalmente el rumbo de mi vida me llevo al amor, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad._

–Aun debemos ir a comer

–Claro mi Ángel, vayamos a comer. Tienes más compromisos el resto del día?

–No, limpie mi agenda para ayudarte. Creo que tienes todo mi tiempo

–Eso me gusta. Que podemos hacer en nuestra primera cita?

–Oh, discúlpame un momento…maldito _aparato, por primera vez odie que sonara_

Winston Brokers, Amy Mercury a sus ordenes…buenas tardes…si, a sus ordenes…Dr. Jones…si, claro que lo recuerdo, como esta Ud.? …si, estoy enterada del evento, la Señorita Winston ya ha confirmado su presencia…oh…ya veo…bueno, ella no esta en la ciudad en estos momentos, por motivos personales tuvo que salir, pero me comunicare con ella para hacerle llegar su invitación…si…es algo apresurado pero estoy segura que aceptara, ella siempre esta lista para todo…así es…digna hija de Artemis Winston…claro que si, yo le informare y le regresare la llamada a usted para darle una respuesta. Buena tarde, hasta pronto.

–Negocios?

–Hmmm…no exactamente. Una Gala de Beneficencia, habían invitado a Serena, pero ahora la quieren como expositor.

–Expositor, en una cena de beneficencia?

–Jeje si, aun en la beneficencia se necesita de alguien con amplios conocimientos financieros, veras, la beneficencia en este país es un gran negocio mas y como tal, debes conocer a las personas adecuadas, los tramites necesarios y por supuesto en donde invertir. Lo malo es que tendré que interrumpirla en su viaje

–Pero, si dijiste que ella asistiría a ese evento, de todos modos tendría que interrumpir su viaje

–Ah no exactamente, digo si esta invitada y confirmo su asistencia…pero yo iría en su representación.

–Oh ya veo. Cuando es el evento?

–El fin de semana, sábado. Lo mejor será llamarla de una vez, antes de que haga otros planes.

* * *

**Serena POV**

_No podía estar mas feliz…por mas que trataba de recordar cuando me había sentido así, no hallaba en mis archivos mentales algún registro de felicidad total._

_Después de pasar una velada en aquel parque, Darien me había llevado a cenar y después a su casa, pasamos la noche platicando de todo, todo lo que tenia que ser dicho, lo que deberíamos saber de nosotros y hacer algunos cuantos planes. _

_Cuando considero que era suficiente desvelo, me mostro el cuarto de Hotaru, donde podría dormir esa noche…todo un caballero._

_A la mañana siguiente el olor a canela y café me despertó, me di una ducha rápida, me arregle con algunas ropas de su hermana y salí a su encuentro._

_**Perfecto**_

_Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla que realzaba su figura, una polo rojo que lo hacia ver sexy. Como era que esta perfecta criatura estaba conmigo? No lo se, pero obviamente no lo desaprovecharía._

–Buenos días princesa, dormiste bien? El desayuno ya esta listo, toma asiento…pero primero ven

_Aaaah sus besos eras adictivos…estos labios suaves, tiernos, dulces…_

–Ahora si, a desayunar.

–Déjame ayudarte, creo que ya has hecho suficiente

–Nada de eso señorita, es mi invitada y debo atenderla como la princesa que es.

_La sola palabra me producía una sensación incomparable…princesa, yo era su princesa_

–Sabes Serena, en estas semanas hubo un proyecto en el hospital, de hecho en todos los hospitales de el país, tengo entendido, entrevistaron a los que consideran los mejores médicos

–El proyecto de Home and Health?

–Lo conoces?

–Si, me invitaron a la Gala de beneficencia. Aparte que soy uno de los asesores financieros de la televisora, bueno Winston Brokers. Espera…participaste?

–Puedes creerlo?, porque yo aun no.

–Darien! Eso es fantástico. De verdad que es una gran noticia. Estoy segura de que lo mereces

–Gracias princesa. Ahora solo me resta asistir al evento y seria muy agradable que me acompañaras, bueno aunque tú ya estabas invitada, me gustaría mucho si…

–Darien, ya estoy invitada, pero no pensaba asistir, Amy iria en mi lugar. Papa Artemis jamás acepto una invitación a esas cenas, cuando se trataba de beneficencia el y Mama Luna iban personalmente a comprar y entregar lo necesario a los orfanatos, hospitales, casas de adopción o simplemente a entregar despensas.

A mi me buscaron como asesora del proyecto, la televisora no podía perder mas de lo que iba a regalar, así que necesitaba al mejor equipo. Cada año me invitaron a la Gala, pero no había nada que me llamara la atención de ese evento…

–Puede parecer un evento frívolo y poco lógico, al principio yo tampoco consideré asistir, pero después lo medite y pensando en que seria un paso importante en mi carrera me decidi, no te veas forzada a asistir solo porque yo lo hare, respeto tu opinión y-

–Shhh! Dejeme terminar…no había nada que me llamara la atención de ese evento, hasta ahora. Y no me siento forzada, quiero ir para estar contigo, voy para apoyarte a ti, y si de alguna manera te puedo ayudar, conozco bien ese ambiente…será todo un honor Doctor Chiba asistir como su pareja

–El honor es todo mío princesa, por estar a tu lado.

_El día siguió su curso, Darien salió al hospital y yo me quede en su casa, revise varios pendientes, hice llamadas, reajuste compromisos y después vague en mis pensamientos…una vida al lado de Darien, esperarlo todos los días a que regrese del hospital, con la cena lista y un gran abrazo de recibimiento y al pasar de los años, no solo yo recibirlo sino un pequeño idéntico a el, o tal vez dos y una niña para tener compañía femenina…_

_Me quede dormida con aquellos lindos pensamientos, desperté rodeada de oscuridad, había anochecido ya, encendí la luz y revise mi celular, tenia 3 llamadas perdida de Darien a diferente hora, un mensaje que decía: _Princesa, paciente grave, llegare tarde. Un beso

–Debería llamar a Amy, aunque si no me ha hablado quiere decir que todo va bien p-

–Amy! Estaba justo pensando en hablarte…como esta todo por allá?...oh que gusto que este todo bien…yo? Oh Amy no podría estar mas feliz…te contare todo cuando regrese…si..Darien es maravilloso…regresare antes, asistiré con el a la Gala de…si a esa! El es uno de los médicos participantes, puedes creerlo? Ahora es toda una eminencia y…como? Te hablaron? Y…de verdad? Dios Santo! No estoy preparada para eso…bueno…oh Amy que cosas dices, no es algo qu …esta bien, aunque solo quería ir como la pareja de Darien…OH! Pero claro, se me ha ocurrido una idea…

Amy Mercury, ve preparándote, esta será oficialmente tu primera conferencia! … … … … …

– Amy? Amyyy?

* * *

Muchisimas gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios, aqui esta el capitulo que revela unas cosillas mas  
Gracias por su apoyo, espero sea de su agrado

Un beso!  
Shiru.


	20. La Gala

_El día mas feliz de mi vida había llegado, después de semanas de morirme por ella, por su ausencia, la volvía a tener a mi lado y esta vez no la dejaría ir.  
En el mismo instante que la vi mi razón y lógica se perdieron y solo actué de acuerdo a mi corazón.  
_

_Tenerla en mi casa fue algo maravilloso, hubiera deseado estar con ella todo el día, pero no podía hacerme el desentendido de mis responsabilidades, aparte a ella le gustaba eso de mi, lo responsable y trabajador que soy._

_Cuanto tiempo podría estar sin ella ahora?_

_El resto de la semana pasó volando, en el hospital el proyecto llegaba a su fin y me daban las instrucciones finales. La invitación a la gala y el como debía ir vestido._

_La sola idea de que ahí en ese lugar la vería a Ella era sin lugar a dudas lo que más me emocionaba._

_Ese día me levante temprano, como siempre, me prepare para ir al hospital solo a dejar en orden unos expedientes y hacer una ronda a mis pacientes. Regrese a casa y me arregle para la cena. Un helicóptero me recogería en el helipuerto de la ciudad._

_El viaje no fue tan incomodo como pensé, llegue a un aeropuerto privado en pleno Manhattan y de ahí tome un taxi hacia el salón donde seria la recepción._

_El lugar era mas elegante de lo que imagine, el color blanco era el principal y en contraste pequeñas cintas de seda roja eran atadas en las muñecas de los asistentes, como símbolo de su cooperación. _

_En mi muñeca habían atado una cinta roja y otra azul, como medico protagonista del proyecto. Había tenido que estar en el lugar 2 horas antes de la cena, tendríamos una ultima entrevista, ahora todos los doctores juntos. _

_Mi mentor y jefe, Thomas, estaba allí cuando llegue, me saludo efusivamente y me presento con los demás, me asombro el hecho de que era sin lugar a dudas el mas joven de los hombres ahí presentes. Tomaron fotografías de cada uno de nosotros y del grupo junto. _

_Alguien llamo mi atención._

_Y no solo porque encontraba algo familiar en el, sino porque sentía su insistente y sorprendida mirada_

–Darien, quiero presentarte a uno de los mejores cardiólogos del país

_Me dijo Thomas y me llevo para mi sorpresa hasta donde estaba el que me miraba fijamente._

_Era un hombre de apariencia europea, si no me fallaba mi instinto, Alemán. Alto, de porte serio y elegante. Su cabello era de un café muy intenso, para su edad de seguro lo teñía. Pero, al acercarme mas a el, algo me descoloco por completo. _

_Sus ojos_

_Si bien sentía su mirada clavada en mí, de lejos no percibía ni su color ni la forma de estos. _

_Ahora de frente…_

–Doctor Tenoh permítame presentarle a mi pupilo, y joven promesa de la medicina…el doctor Darien Chiba, cirujano oncólogo e investigador de la universidad de Harvard.

_Cuando Thomas pronuncio mi nombre el abrió mucho mas sus ojos, dejándome sin ninguna duda_

_Estaba frente a mi padre_

_Nunca lo conocí. No tenia ni idea de cómo era físicamente, ni siquiera sabia su nombre…pero estaba seguro, era el_

–Mucho gusto doctor Tenoh, me gustaría decir que he escuchado de usted, pero lamentable mente no es asi, _pero que verdad!_ Pero si Thomas dice que es uno de los mejores debe ser así

_Extendí mi mano a modo de saludo y el hizo lo mismo, solo que un apretón mas intenso vino de el_

–El gusto es mío muchacho, conozco a Thomas de años, y jamás he escuchado que se dirija a alguien joven con tanto respeto. Debes ser realmente especial

–Lo es Tenoh, no tiene ni 30 y Darien ha publicado ya varias de sus investigaciones y esta por terminar una sobre un nuevo tratamiento para pacientes en etapa terminal, que les permite pasar sus últimos días sin dolor alguno, en completo uso de todas sus capacidades, obviamente solo aplica en algunos tipos de la enfermedad, pero estoy seguro que pronto se generalizara

_El rostro de "mi padre" intensifico una sonrisa, por alguna extraña razón deduje que se sentía orgulloso_

_Hipocrita_

–Como lo dice Thomas por el momento solo aplica a ciertos tipos de cáncer, especialmente en el Mieloma Múltiple, mi madre murió de esta enfermedad por lo que fue la primera en investigar y tratar de disminuir sus complicaciones. Mi reto personal y profesional, todo mi trabajo y esfuerzo ha sido, hasta ahora, por ella y mi hermana

_La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció, no sabia si el estaba enterado de la muerte de mi madre o no, pero debía recordarle que el no era parte de mi vida._

–Como vez Tenoh, Darien no solo es una promesa, es un hecho.

–Me da gusto muchacho, se que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti

–Se que lo esta. Si me disculpan debo hacer una llamada. Con permiso

_Tenia que salir de ahí, su actitud de padre orgulloso y el solo hecho que se atreviera a hablar de mi madre me estaba haciendo perder la compostura. Todo esperaba, menos esto. Contaba con que el mundo fuera lo suficientemente grande para jamás llegar a esta situación, pero…debí saber que no._

Como decía Hotaru, siempre llegaba el día de enfrentar los traumas, nuestros fantasmas.

_Respire profundo varias veces y decidí volver, mi princesa no tardaba en llegar y quería estar a la puerta cuando apareciera._

_Mi princesa_

_Como dije, hasta ahora todos mis esfuerzos habían sido por mi familia, mi madre y hermana…pero desde que Ella era mi vida entera, todo seria para nuestro presente, nuestro futuro._

_Yo no era lento, no. Ya había estado investigando sobre hospitales aquí en NY, algunos estaban muy interesados en mis investigaciones, obviamente la universidad debía autorizar mi cambio, por eso ya había hablado también con los directivos._

_Quería estar con ella, y de por si nuestras profesiones eran muy demandantes y absorbentes, el hecho de vivir lejos se había vuelto insoportable, al menos estando en la misma ciudad podríamos frecuentarnos mas hasta el día que no tuviéramos que separarnos._

–Darien?

_Gire la vista al escuchar una melodiosa, suave y muy familiar voz…mi princesa había llegado._

_Me quede sin palabras y sin reacción al verla, si siempre era hermosa, esta noche se veía…sublime!_

_Su delicada figura estaba envuelta en un sencillo pero elegante vestido azul oscuro, sus accesorios plateados brillaban, pero no tanto como su mirada y su sonrisa_

_Cuando finalmente recobre mis funciones mentales me acerque a ella y la recibí entre mis brazos, había pasado mucho tiempo sin tenerla cerca, bueno para mi había sido mucho tiempo_

–Mucho más que hermosa princesa, te ves radiante

–Gracias. Escogí el vestido inspirándome en ti.

–En mi?

–Quería combinar contigo, bueno en específico con el color de tus ojos. Claro esta que tu color es mucho mas bello.

_Sin poderme resistir mas, la bese. Su pequeña boca era mi perdición, sus labios suaves y tiernos, tan dulces que era imposible razonar cuando los probaba, olvide donde estaba, olvide hasta respirar…_

–Doctor Chiba creo que debe comportarse

_Con mucho pesar me separe de sus labios, vi a que se refería cuando varios de los presentes nos miraban con sonrisas picaras. La tome de la mano y la atraje hacia mi, abrazándola avanzamos hacia nuestra mesa._

_La presente con Thomas quien totalmente sorprendido manifestó su alegría de saber que por fin había encontrado a alguien. Serena saludo a varias personas más y me presento, todos la trataban con mucho respeto, mencionaban a su padre adoptivo y ella sonreía con cortesía._

_Sentí nuevamente esa mirada. No quería tensarme, pero su insistencia me empezaba a incomodar, y no debería sentirme incomodo porque el no era nada para mi._

–Darien, esa es Hotaru?

–Hotaru? Donde?

_Y mire hacia sonde mi princesa señalo y ahí estaba mi hermanita de la mano de un joven alto y rubio, Haruka, supuse. Me había contado el paso que dio su relación, y que su ahora novio la había invitado a una cena importante, no me había dado los detalles y yo no le llegue a contar que también asistiría a una gala porque justo en ese momento me hablaron del hospital…no imagine que fuera la misma cena a la que asistiría yo._

–Darien! no lo puedo creer, porque no me dijiste que vendrías a la ciudad y a la misma cena! Esto esta mal hermano, ya no me cuentas lo que haces.

_Los cuatro reímos y hasta ese momento Hotaru se dio cuenta que quien me acompañaba_

–Oh, lo siento, yo…

_Y no supo que mas decir_

–Hola Hotaru, me da gusto verte, estas muy linda

–Hotaru deja te presento oficialmente a Serena Winston, mi novia…y creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo con tu acompañante

–Lo siento, es verdad…Darien, te presento a Haruka Tenoh, m-mi novio

_Tenoh? Tenoh!_

–Mucho gusto doctor Chiba, es un placer finalmente conocerlo, esperaba que fuera pronto, Hotaru me ha hablado tanto de usted que de verdad quería conocerlo

_Sus palabras sonaron muy honestas, lo mire fijamente y vi algo a lo que no le pude poner nombre…admiración tal vez_

–Gracias y el placer es mutuo, pero por favor háblame de tu, me haces sentir viejo siendo tan formal. Te presento a mi novia, Serena Winston.

–Mucho gusto señorita.

–Igualmente Haruka. Tienes una hermosa novia, cuídala mucho ella es muy especial

_Hotaru abrió los ojos ampliamente y se sonrojo_

–Descuide señorita Winston, esta pequeña hada es mi mundo, siempre la cuidare. Si nos disculpan, quiero ir a saludar a mis padres y presentarles a Hotaru. Disfruten la velada y espero sigamos en contacto.

–Si me permites un momento Haruka, me gustaría hablar contigo.

_Hotaru me dio una mirada de preocupación, pero yo solo le sonreí._

–Sere, no tardo princesa.

–No te preocupes Darien, estare aquí con Hotaru.

_Nos alejamos de ellas hasta salir al jardín. Solo quería platicar con el, como todo hermano mayor, saber que mi hermanita estaba segura con el y dejarle muy en claro lo que le sucedería si la llegaba a lastimar._

–Haruka, tal vez no sea el lugar mas apropiado, pero ya que nos hemos conocido solo deseo hacerte saber que Hotaru no es como cualquier chica, como lo dijo mi Sere ella es realmente especial, debo saber que a tu lado no saldrá lastimada.

–Darien, amo a tu hermana, desde mucho antes de que ella me aceptara, se que es la mujer indicada para mi y te prometo que cada día de mi existencia me dedicare a hacerla feliz, siempre sonreirá. Y si por alguna razón la llego a lastimar, cosa que dudo, tendrás todo el derecho de romperme la cara y no pondré ninguna resistencia.

_Sonreí, era directo y honesto._

–Buena respuesta Haruka. Cuídala mucho por favor, es lo más valioso para mí.

–Lo se Darien. Hotaru te admira tanto, se que siempre has estado para ella y que no le ha faltado nada gracias a ti. Tienes mi promesa de que cuidare de ella siempre, jamás la dejare sola y será feliz.

_Ese algo en su mirada volvió a hacerse presente. Asentí satisfecho por sus palabras y me prepare para volver, pero…_

–Tu padre es el doctor Tenoh?

_Sin rodeos pregunte. Su expresión tranquila y sonriente cambio a una seria y preocupada?_

–Si

_Tenía un hermano_

_No, no debía importar tampoco. No era mi hermano porque su padre no era el mío. Haruka solo era el novio de mi hermana. Nada más._

–Volvamos, solo cumple tu promesa.

Entre al salón y me dirigí hacia mi princesa, me dio gusto verla platicando con Hotaru, se veían tranquilas y sonrientes, habían dejado el pasado y se que llegarían a llevarse muy bien

–Bellas damas, ya regresamos

–Darien, mas vale que no le hayas dicho nada incomodo a Haruka, ni te hayas pasado con las advertencias.

–Descuida preciosa, solo hablamos un poco. Ahora, será mejor que busquemos a mis padres antes de que empiece el evento. Con permiso, ha sido un verdadero placer conocerlos y espero verlos pronto

–Igualmente, disfruten la velada.

_En cuanto se fueron me acerque a Serena y la abrace, necesitaba sentir su calidez, su delicadeza, su cariño, no se como podía estar tan tranquilo…cuando pensaba avanzar en lo profesional, cuando tenia a mi lado al amor de mi vida, justo ahora era el tiempo de enfrentar mis fantasmas_

–Darien, amor, te encuentras bien? Te siento muy tenso, estas nervioso acaso?

–No es eso princesa, no me siento bien pero la razón es muy diferente

_Se alejo un poco de mí para verme a los ojos, con sus pequeñas manos tomo mi rostro y me dio un suave y corto beso en los labios, otro en la frente y yo sentí relajarme completamente_

–Tranquilo mi amor, sea lo que sea todo estará bien. Podrás platicarme que es lo que te molesta, y te prometo que te ayudare a resolverlo, aquí estoy para ti.

_Solo la abrace. Cierto, ella estaba para mi. Lo demás no importaba._

–Serena, Darien, buenas noches

_Una muy nerviosa Amy llego acompañada de un muy sonriente Taiki, definitivamente mi princesa tenia razón, ellos estaban hechos a la medida_

–Amy, te ves lindísima. No estés nerviosa, tu dominas este tema a la perfección, aparte no hay mejor persona que tu, inteligente, dedicada, lista para todo. Respira hondo y recuerda fijar tu atención aun solo punto, supongo que Taiki podría ser ese punto

–Me encantaría ser ese punto. Tranquila mi ángel, lo harás muy bien

–Serena, solo porque eres mi amiga te paso esto, pero realmente no me siento preparada y te equivocas, tu eres la mejor persona para esto, no yo.

–Amy, recuerdas la conferencia en NYU? Estabas igual de nerviosa al comienzo, pero tan pronto empezaste a hablar de lo que tanto te gusta, las palabras fluyeron. Esto es lo que tú sabes, lo que te apasiona, solo se lo tienes que compartir a los demás, nos tienes que ofrecer algo de tu gran conocimiento.

–Gracias Darien, creo que viéndolo desde esa perspectiva es fácil hacerlo.

–Bien, entonces vamos ya. Yo hare la presentación, que mejor que la maestra preparando el camino a su alumna.

_Taiki y yo tomamos asiento finalmente. El me agradaba, era tranquilo, honesto, tolerante y podia entenderme en varios aspectos. _

_Vi como mi princesa tomaba el micrófono y todos guardaban silencio, era imponente al hablar, la autoridad en su voz no daba lugar a contradicciones._

En un mensaje claro, conciso y corto presento a su alumna y amiga. Vi que muchos se sorprendieron de que no fuera ella la que diera la platica, pero nuevamente el poder en su voz no dio pie a comentarios.

_Regreso a mi lado y tomo mi mano. Me sonrió y yo bese su mano._

_La plática de Amy fue todo un suceso, hablo como quien conoce absolutamente el tema, realmente ella amaba esta profesión, era entregada, dedicada y lo probó en cada una de sus palabras. Taiki sonreía embobado sin dejar de mirarla, la admiración y adoración hacia nuestras mujeres era algo que claramente compartíamos._

_El salón completo estallo en aplausos cuando Amy finalizo, sonrojada y en medio de saludos regreso a la mesa. Taiki la recibió de pie y sin poder contenerse la beso, algo que todos los presentes aplaudieron aun más._

_Después fue la presentación del proyecto en si, cada una de las entrevistas a los médicos y docentes de las universidades involucradas, los avances en cada área y los nuevos centros de atención a pacientes con enfermedades terminales. Todo fue asombroso. _

_Finalmente, hicieron una pequeña premiación, reconociendo a los doctores de larga trayectoria, a los que mas ayuda comunitaria han hecho, a los que sus publicaciones han sido de gran demanda y finalmente a las promesas de la medicina…_

_No me esperaba esto._

_En la pantalla principal del salón apareció mi entrevista, un video editado que contenía toda la información sobre mi vida, al menos desde que llegue a Estados Unidos, mis años de estudios y de tratante, las investigaciones que he realizado, las que se han logrado publicar y lo mas sorprendente la opinión de varios colegas y pacientes…estaba apenado._

_Al finalizar el video, uno de los doctores que Serena me había presentado hizo uso de la palabra y anuncio el premio de promesa del año, solo escuche mi nombre y después aplausos._

_Sentía que mi princesa me movía y me hablaba, pero yo no podía reaccionar, era demasiado por una noche. Finalmente Serena se levanto y me llevo de la mano, cuando reaccioné estaba enfrente de todos con un premio en la mano y en la otra un micrófono. Gire hacia Sere y ella me sonrió._

–Como se han podido dar cuenta no esperaba esto.

_Todos rieron_

_Recorrí el salón con la mirada y encontré el rostro que buscaba, a el iban dirigidas estas palabras_

–Nuestro lugar en el mundo solo nos corresponde a nosotros mismos hacerlo y solo a las personas que han estado a nuestro lado a lo largo del camino les corresponde celebrarnos y sentirse orgullosos de nuestros logros

Gracias e mi madre y a mi hermana, por ellas he llegado hasta donde estoy aquí, Hotaru por tu apoyo y comprensión, gracias pequeña.

A mi mentor y amigo, James Thomas, gracias por creer y confiar en mi.

Ellos han sido fundamentales para cada día dar lo mejor de mí. Y la vida me ha premiado con el mayor de los tesoros, la belleza y perfección hecha mujer… y princesa se que este será uno de tantos logros que juntos compartiremos.

La lucha por ayudar a las personas, por mejorar sus días, por darles la esperanza de un mejor mañana aun sigue y esta en nosotros el que funcione.

Apoyemos este proyecto, gracias.

_En medio de aplausos regresamos a nuestro lugar, me sentía algo mareado pero aun así salude a cuanta persona se puso enfrente de nosotros. _

–Darien ese fue todo un discurso, lo bueno que no esperabas esto

_Reímos los cuatro, era verdad, no lo esperaba, pero no quería dejar a un lado agradecer el apoyo de mi familia y hacerle entender a ese señor que el no era nada en mi vida. No había cabida para el. Ya no._

–Darien, te sientes bien? Esta sudando mucho amor y estas helado!

–Sabes princesa, realmente ya no me siento bien, ha sido demasiado para mi, me gustaría irme, si no te molesta podrías acompañarme?

–Por supuesto que no me molesta corazón. Solo estoy aquí por ti y si te vas no tiene caso que me quede. Además doctor Chiba si esta enfermito yo cuidare de usted.

_Me guiño un ojo y me sonrió tiernamente. Dios! Jamás te la lleves de mi lado…adoro a este mujer._

_Nos despedimos de todos y me disculpe con Thomas y el resto de los médicos, tal vez si me veía mal porque todos me recomendaron descansar_

–La fama es abrumadora Darien, ve y descansa, que necesitaras fuerzas y energías para lo que viene

_Me despedí de Thomas y nos encaminamos a la salida, donde Hotaru y Haruka nos esperaban_

–Hermano, estas muy pálido, te sientes mal? Por eso se van? Tienes fiebre? Iré contigo

–No es necesario pequeña, solo iré a dormir, creo que fue mucho para mi.

–Oh darien, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, todo tu esfuerzo ha sido recompensado y gracias por nombrarme, eres el mejor Hermano!

_Mi duende me abrazo y me dio un beso, Haruka asintió como despedida, Serena prometió cuidarme y nos alejamos de ellos._

_Tomamos un taxi hasta el edificio de mi princesa, durante el viaje ya no pude mas, cerré los ojos y sentí como los brazos mas cálidos me envolvían,  
me recosté sobre su regazo y me deje arrastrar a la inconsciencia, no había mejor lugar para descansar que sus brazos._

_

* * *

_

Creo que si fue mucho para mi querido Darien? no creen?  
Espero sus comentarios y diganme, como creen que deba ser la relacion de Darien y el Dr. Tenoh? si es que Darien acepta que halla alguna...  
Un gran saludo a todas_!_

_Shiru.  
_


	21. Fantasmas I

Los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de Naoko T. Ama y señora de Sailor Moon. =)

* * *

Amar otra vez, la sola idea hace unos meses me parecía tan aterradora y a la vez imposible, yo había sido lastimada, humillada de la peor manera, no había esperanza alguna en mi interior. Y justo en el peor mes de mi vida, el apareció. El que ahora duerme entre mis brazos cual niño pequeño. Como todo un caballero andante llego hasta mi vida para rescatarme de la oscuridad.

_No había dormido casi nada en toda la noche, pero eso era lo de menos. Había experimentado tanta ternura que el dormir había pasado a segundo término. Cuidar de Darien había sido simplemente maravilloso. Tenerlo en brazos, musitando pequeños diálogos consigo mismo, producto de la fiebre, ponerle compresas de agua fría para bajar esa temperatura y sobre todo acariciando su rostro, gravándome cada detalle de él en mi mente. El era perfecto, ningún hombre podría llegar a ser ni siquiera la cuarta parte de lo que él era, y yo, la gran afortunada de tenerlo, de reclamarlo como mío._

– Serena?

_Mi bello durmiente despertó, su mirada aun algo contrariada pero brillante como siempre_

–Buenos días corazón, te sientes mejor?

–Mucho mejor, los cuidados de un ángel son milagrosos. Aunque lamento haberte molestado, es muy raro que me enferme, creo que desde que era niño que no me ponía así de mal. Debes estar cansada.

–Tal vez debería estar cansada, pero no lo estoy. Me gusto cuidarte, siempre te muestras tan fuerte que fue bueno saber que eres humano. Doctor Chiba creo que ya estamos a mano. Pero dime, paso algo malo en la cena? Te abrumo la fama? O ya te sentías mal antes de ayer?

–Esas son muchas preguntas princesa, te las responderé, pero la verdad es que…muero de hambre

_El pequeño puchero que hizo simplemente me desarmo, no pude aguantarme mas y con mis manos aprisione su rostro y lo bese…largo y tendido, sin prisas, hasta que mis pulmones empezaron a protestar. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no se como sobreviví la noche sin probar sus labios_

–Lo siento, pero fue una noche larga y no quería aprovecharme de su estado doctor chiba, prefiero besarlo estando en sus cinco sentidos

–Jamás se disculpe por besarme señorita Winston, y por mí, puede aprovecharse cuando quiera, aunque estando en mis cinco sentidos lo disfruto mas.

_Y esta vez fue el quien me beso, hasta perder todo sentido de realidad_

–Sere?

_La voz de Amy nos traja de vuelta a este mundo_

–Buenos días Sere, oh Darien! oh lo siento mucho, espero no haberlos interrumpido pillines

–Amy! Me recordaste a Mina con ese comentario

–Si interrumpiste algo especial Amy, pero te perdono porque en algún otro momento podremos continuar, y buenos días a ti también.

_Amy y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, dejamos a Darien que se arreglara y descansara un poco más. Algo había pasado en esa cena, algo importante para el, más aun de lo que fue recibir reconocimiento por su profesión, algo más, algo personal. _

–Sere, que fue lo que le paso a Darien? algo que comió le hizo daño? O fue solo la presión de la fama?

–No lo se aun Amy, Darien durmió toda la noche, de hecho desde que subimos al taxi se quedo dormido, si no hubiera sido por el señor Ron no lo hubiera podido subir jeje.

_La mañana paso tranquila, los tres desayunamos y mientras Amy y yo hablábamos de negocios, Darien durmió un poco más, aunque me sentía algo cansada, tenía trabajo atrasado y quería estar libre por la tarde, quería hablar con Darien, no solo de lo que lo había enfermado, sino de algunos planes, entre ellos el viaje a Japón para la boda de Mina y Yaten_

–Bueno Serena, creo que ese fue el último pendiente. Taiki se reunirá mañana con los nuevos inversionistas. Tú entrevistaras a los prospectos para nuevos agentes, la primera cita es a las 9, deseas que sea en el despacho o en algún otro lugar?.

–En el despacho Amy, entre cada entrevista tengo que avanzar ene l presupuesto de la galería, también debemos empezar con las entrevistas a los curadores de arte, podemos contactar a NYU, ellos nos ayudaran a reclutar prospectos, pero por lo pronto me es necesario un diseñador y un fotógrafo, quiero empezar a armar el diseño de presentación

–Yo conozco un fotógrafo, bueno, una fotógrafa, y te puedo asegurar que es la mejor

–Darien, siento si te despertamos

–No te preocupes princesa, dormí lo necesario.

–De quien se trata?, la fotógrafa

–De Hotaru. Mi pequeño duende estudia artes en NYU, pero sin lugar a dudas su mayor talento es la fotografía, ha realizado varias exposiciones, de hecho en la galería de la universidad hay varias de sus obras. Y lo mejor es que viene con diseñadora incluida, su inseparable amiga Rini te puede ayudar también

_Que vueltas en esta vida, ahora podía contar con la ayuda de la que alguna vez pude considerar enemiga, pero realmente no lo fue. Hotaru…había algo en ella que me hacía imposible pensar si quiera mal de ella, sino todo lo contrario._

–Me parece excelente! Amy programa una cita con ellas, trabajar con gente joven nos dará un concepto más fresco y alegre. Gracias Darien, pero, crees que acepten trabajar con nosotras?

–Estoy seguro que si, estarán más que contentas de hacerlo

–Iré ahora mismo a arreglar la cita. Te enviare los detalles en la noche y te veré mañana en la mañana Sere. Darien como siempre un placer. Pásenla bien chicos.

_En cuento escuchamos cerrar la puerta Darien me tomo por la cintura y me trajo hacia él, me beso como siempre, con tanta ternura, y como siempre que lo hacía me perdí entre sus besos_

–Doctor Chiba, si sigue haciendo eso tendré que secuestrarlo, no lo dejare salir de este departamento jamás.

–Y creame Señorita Winston que no opondré resistencia alguna.

_Nos volvimos a besar, pero la ternura poco a poco empezó a desaparecer, para dar paso a algo más, esto era así, cada vez, cada beso, cada caricia traía algo mas…_

**_Pasión_**

_Y mi mente empezó a nublarse solo para dejar libre mis sentidos, para llevarlos al máximo experimentando algo que solo Darien despertaba en mí…_

**_Deseo_**

_Pero mi sentido de alerta me trajo a la realidad de un golpe, un escalofrió me recorrió al darme cuenta de que quien me sostenía era un hombre…UN HOMBRE! Yo no tenía experiencia en esto! Con Seiya nunca pase de besos y abrazos, jamás sentí nada de lo que siento en este instante, supuse que al estar casados eso "despertaría" en mi, pero…pero y si Darien ya lo había experimentado, aunque fuera el perfecto caballero que es, sigue siendo hombre y y y ya no puedo pensar…_

–Princesa? Lo siento, yo me deje llevar, lo siento…

–No Darien, yo lo siento, discúlpame, yo, veras, no tengo experiencia en esto, son muchas cosas las que estoy experimentando por primera vez que no se bien lo que hago, perdóname.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte princesa, y creo que somos dos los que no tenemos idea de que hacer, antes de ti mi última novia fue antes de que mi madre falleciera, y de un beso no pasamos

–De verdad?

_Era imposible asimilar esto, el era hermoso, irresistible, sexy, perfecto, ya dije hermoso?_

–Porque lo preguntas asi?

–Es solo que bueno, tu eres perfecto, me cuesta trabajo creer que no hayas tenido una fila de novias y chicas dispuestas a todo por ti

_Una sonora carcajada retumbo por todo el lugar, algo en esa risa me tranquilizo_

–Mi princesa, creo que no comprendes bien que siempre fui lo que se llama un ratón de biblioteca, jamás deje los libros de lado, solo me dedicaba a estudiar y a trabajar, solamente una vez hice algo "salvaje" y creo que tu estuviste presente en ese evento.

–Sigo sin creerlo. Quiere decir que tu, tu, eres, bueno, igual que yo, no has…tu sabes

–Si Serena, soy virgen, y me da gusto saber que tu también lo eres, no que importe, pero algo dentro de mí se alegra de que yo podría llegar a ser el primero

–Y no que importe, pero a mí me da gusto saber que podría llegar a ser la única en tu vida

_La enorme y hermosa sonrisa que me dedico hizo que, si se podía aun, me enamorara mas de él. La única palabra que lo describía, que lo describe_

**_Perfección_**

_Y aunque moría de ganas de retomar ese beso y esas caricias y me estaba golpeando mentalmente por no hacerlo, tenía cosas que platicar con él, así que reuniendo toda la sensatez y compostura posible, deje de besarlo para poder pensar claramente_

–Sé que quieres hablar princesa, y no estoy evadiendo nada, solo deseaba tener el momento adecuado para contarte que paso en la gala, no debería ser importante, no debió de afectarme, pero lo hizo.

–Darien, tranquilo mi amor, aquí estoy, si deseas contármelo, te escuchare

**Darien POV**

_No, no debió de afectarme conocer a un hombre que no era nada en mi vida, solo un individuo mas, que ni odiaba ni quería, pero creo que eso había cambiado…en cuanto me sonrió, con agrado, con aprobación…tuve que contenerme para no romperle la cara, para no reclamar cosas que ni yo sabía tenía que reclamar._

–Veras princesa, tú me has contado todo sobre tu vida, algunas otras cosas yo las sabia ya, pero tú de mi no conoces más que lo básico, y ha llegado el momento que yo enfrente mis fantasmas. Jamás conocí a mi padre, desde que tengo memoria, solo habíamos sido mi madre y yo, y ella jamás lo menciono, ella me sostuvo, me dio todo lo que una madre le puede dar a su hijo, su nombre era Moriko y en su aspecto físico soy muy parecida a ella, solo que sus ojos eran verdes. Conforme fui creciendo entendí que mi madre no hablaría de mi padre, pude ver en sus ojos una profunda tristeza pero esta desaparecía al verme, así que me dedique a hacerla lo más feliz posible. Cuando tenía 6 años tocaron a la puerta, al abrir me encontré con nuestra vecina, una mujer muy bella, alta y de cabellos negros, no recuerdo muy bien su nombre, creo que Setzuna, traía en brazos a una pequeña, de no muchos días de nacida, lo único que hizo fue dármela para después marcharse, no volvió jamás

–Hotaru? Quiere decir que Hotaru no es realmente tu hermana, es decir, no de sangre?

–No princesa, Hotaru llego a nuestras vidas de esa forma, muy triste si lo ves fríamente, fue abandonada por su madre, creo que la señora tenía muchos problemas y supongo que no hayo mejor solución. A la larga creo que hizo lo correcto. A pesar de todo, Hotaru fue de gran bendición, mi madre estaba feliz con ella y para mí siempre fue la mejor compañía. Ella si pregunto por "papa", veía que todas sus amiguitas de escuela eran acompañadas a veces por sus padres y pregunto por el, mi madre solo le dijo que estaba lejos pero que no lo necesitábamos. Sin muchas palabras comprendí que ella lo amaba y le dolía que no estuviera, pero su idea de no necesitarlo se arraigo fuerte en mi, jamás sentí la necesidad de conocerlo, de saber porque nos abandono.

–Lo viste en la gala? Es alguno de los doctores?

–Si, el Doctor Tenoh

–Tenoh? Pero, si no lo conocías como fuiste capaz de reconocerlo?

–Si me has prestado atención princesa, sabrás que algo en mi puede descifrar a las personas con tan solo verlas a los ojos, es como un sexto sentido, puedo saber mucho de alguien por su mirada. Y al verlo a él vi mis ojos, tengo su misma mirada, mismo color, misma intensidad.

_Sentí el calor de mi princesa muy cerca mío, me estaba abrazando, tan absorto estaba en mis palabras, en mis explicaciones que no me di cuenta de que estaba temblando, de qué? No lo sé, de coraje, de nostalgia…me aferre a Serena conteniendo las ganas de llorar, era patético, a estas alturas de mi vida, llorar como si fuera un niño_

–No lo entiendo princesa, el no es nada para mí, no entiendo porque me afecta tanto, pero siento que me duele y no debería doler…no debería

–Darien, creo que por muchos años te negaste a necesitarlo, a saber de él, pero realmente tu corazón siempre quiso razones, todo niño necesita a su padre, y tu no fuiste la excepción, aunque te mostraras fuerte y decidido por tu madre y Hotaru, lo necesitabas a él. Ahora que lo viste, toda esa necesidad se convierte en coraje, reproches, enojo, tristeza, porque no estuvo. Creo que es normal corazón, no debes sentirte mal por ser humano.

–Eso no es todo, no solo lo conocí a él. Resulta que tengo un hermano, o medio hermano mejor dicho

_Mi princesa dio un paso atrás de golpe, vi en su carita como proceso toda la información en su mente y se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa_

–Tenoh? Haruka Tenoh es tu hermano? El novio de Hotaru? Por Dios! Con razón te sentiste mal mi vida, es demasiada información, demasiados sucesos en una sola noche

_Me volvió a abrazar y yo solo quería estar ahí, en sus brazos, sintiéndome seguro y no importándome nada más_

–Si demasiada información, que mi mente colapso. Princesa, no se que hacer…

–Tranquilo mi amor, todo estará bien

–Si tu estás conmigo se que todo estará bien, no me quiero separar de ti Serena, pero tengo que regresar a

_No pude continuar hablando, los labios de mi princesa sobre los míos era todo lo que importaba ahora, aunque no me podría quejar, si me había sorprendido algo su beso_

–No te vayas Darien, sé que es algo egoísta de mi parte, puesto que tienes tu trabajo y tu vida en Cambridge, y aunque no está lejos, creo que no podría soportar esperar verte cada mes, o quince días, ni siquiera una semana! No te vayas por favor

_Mi corazón creció el triple y se lleno de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras, la ternura que contenían, la suplica del final…_

–Aquí hay muchos hospitales y estoy segura de que cualquiera te aceptaría de inmediato

–Sere, yo ya había pensado en eso, de hecho lo que iba a decir es que tengo que regresar a Cambridge por unos días, solo para regresar a mi nuevo trabajo, a mi nueva vida cerca de ti

–De verdad? Pero como, cuando, donde? Es decir, dónde vas a trabajar, porque no me habias dicho, de verdad estarás aquí en NY?

–Si princesa, pero calma, deja te platico los detalles…

* * *

_No logre dormir en toda la noche, sus palabras habían sido muy claras, habían calado en cada parte de mi, pero no podía ser posible que fueran dirigidas hacia mí, el no me conocía, no tenía ni idea de quién era yo, verdad?_

_Me levante de mal humor, como nunca en todos estos años, no salude a mi esposa ni siquiera me importo dejarla hablando sola…me sentía mal conmigo mismo._

_Darien_

_Sus palabras calaban en cada hueso, como si las hubiera dicho justo para mi…pero él no sabía que era yo el padre que lo abandono_

_Acercarme a el, algo dentro de mi me lo exigia, pero la razón me decía que no, que era demasiado tarde, que en su vida no había lugar para mi, tal vez me odiaría, tal vez no, pero sin duda tendría que dar explicaciones y como decirle a mi hijo que no estuve con el simplemente porque no quize? _

_Era difícil de aceptar, pero a pesar de las apariencias, de la vida que construi destruyendo otra…_

–Soy un mal hombre

–Lo serias si no arreglas las cosas, padre

–Haruka! Qué? De que hablas?

–De Darien, mi hermano.

–Lo sabes?

–Tú mismo me los has dicho muchas veces padre, herede la gran curiosidad de mi madre, solo que yo voy mas allá, investigo cuando tengo dudas, cuando veo que algo no está del todo bien. Hace mucho que lo sé, y en la gala pude hablar con él, acercarme a él.

–Pero, si lo sabes, y Hotaru? Ella...

–No lo sabe, todavía. Esperaba hablar con Darien primero y después contárselo a ella. Pero creo que lo mejor será que tu hables con el primero. Algo me dice que él sabe que tu eres su padre. Es muy inteligente, Hotaru dice que puede saber la verdad acerca de una persona con tan solo mirar a sus ojos.

–Haruka… yo… no se qué decirte hijo, era muy joven cuando

–No me tienes que dar explicaciones a mí, padre. No te juzgo, todos cometemos errores, podemos aprender o no, y podemos remediarlos o no, o al menos pedir perdón. Pero ten en cuenta de que si tu no hablas con Darien de todas formas yo si hablaré con él y con Hotaru, no quiero que entre nosotros haya secretos y confusiones. La amo. Y a mi hermano lo admiro, nada me gustaría más que acercarme a el.

–Buscare la manera de acercarme, de pedirle perdón y ponerme a su disposición para lo que necesite. Pero es seguro que me mande al demonio, si es igual que Moriko, así será.

* * *

–Entonces, si vendrás conmigo verdad?

–Con esa carita de niña inocente y hermosa, como podría negarte algo, princesa? Claro que voy contigo. Me gustaría conocer al resto de tus amigos, por cierto…tu tía, no está aquí contigo?

–Mi tía es muy aventurera, para conocer bien el lugar donde vivirá ahora, se fue en un recorrido turístico alrededor del país, así es ella, y la verdad yo no ayude mucho tampoco, tan pronto como llegue de Japón me lance a buscarte

–Y yo adoro que hayas hecho eso princesa

–Darien, hablando de donde vivir, has pensado en eso también? Ya tienes arreglado dónde vas a vivir aquí en NY?

–Si Sere, los papas de Rini me buscaron un departamento cerca de la universidad, me pareció bien, no está muy lejos de aquí, ni de casa de ellos. Y hablando de casa, es hora de que me vaya princesa, tú debes prepararte para mañana y yo debo regresar a Cambridge por mis cosas.

–Quisiera ir contigo

–Estaremos juntos pronto Sere, te lo prometo, no pienso dejarla ir de mi lado señorita Winston, usted es el amor de mi vida, no podría volver estar sin ti...princesa.

_La semana siguio su curso, pero los días ya no eran pesados ni tristes, Darien regreso dos días después listo para instalarse en su departamento y para comenzar a trabajar en el Mount Sinai Medical Center, como bien lo había pensado con gusto le abrieron las puertas, sus investigaciones ahora serian practicadas en este hospital para ayudar a los pacientes._

_Yo seguía decidida a abrir mi galería de arte y fotografía, Hotaru y Rini resultaron un dúo maravilloso, eran alegres y traviesas, pero en cuestión de trabajo eran tan profesionales y serias. Rini me resulto muy agradable, aunque de vez en cuando teníamos opiniones encontradas y obviamente tenía que ceder ya que yo era la dueña. Hotaru tenía tanto talento que cada fotografía resultaba majestuosa._

_Taiki era ya reconocido por lo brillante que era en los negocios, cerraba tratos y manejaba las cuentas de importantes empresarios. Obviamente contaba con su muy inteligente y bella compañera para asesorarlo. Amy no sería siempre mi asistente, justo después de la boda de Mina le cedería mi lugar. Estoy segura que Papa Artemis estaría más que contento con esta decisión._

Las citas con Darien eran frecuentes y siempre tan románticas, perfectas, como él. Cada vez era una tortura separarme de él, aunque fuera por una noche por un dia, lo queria a mi lado siempre!

* * *

–Estás seguro Darien?

–Si pequeña, no lo he confirmado pero estoy seguro. Sé que la situación es algo complicada para ti, puesto que Haruka y tu están comenzando y puesto que el es…mi hermano

–Darien, Haruka y yo somos completamente independientes de lo que esto significa. Después de todo el Doctor Tenoh, aunque sea tu padre biológico, no representa nada más en tu vida

_Hotaru pensaba lo mismo que yo aun quería creer con todas mis fuerzas, pero las palabras de mi princesa me habían despertado a la realidad, había engañado a mi mente todos estos años, pero a mi corazón no, y era él quien me exigía ahora pedir explicaciones, buscar alivio a un dolor que siempre existió y que ahora resurgía_

–Puede que sea cierto pequeña, pero como tú me lo has dicho, siempre llega la hora de enfrentar los fantasmas y ha llegado la mía. No lo buscare yo, pero aceptare escucharlo cuando él me busque a mí.

–Crees que lo hará, que te buscara?

–Lo hará.

–Y sobre Haruka? Bueno, es tu hermano después de todo y te puedo asegurar que es un buen hombre, y si supiera que tu eres su hermano le daría mucho gusto, dice que siempre quiso tener un hermano mayor

–Creo que la idea de tener un hermano me ha agradado bastante, trataría a Haruka de todas maneras al ser tu novio, así que el aceptarlo como hermano será más fácil. Sé que el no te hará daño, pude ver en sus ojos el profundo y honesto amor que te tiene, aunque tenemos el mismo padre que abandono a una mujer embarazada, se que él no lo haría, porque yo no lo haría. No somos iguales a el.

–Darien, todo estará bien. Me tienes a mí, a Rini y sus papas, tienes a Serena que te adora y viene con toda su familia incluida, y ahora tienes a Haruka que se te aceptara de muy buena forma. En algún momento solo fuimos nosotros dos hermano, pero la vida se ha encargado de recompensarnos, nos ha rodeado de amor…

–Y hablando de amor, debo irme, voy por mi princesa y tú de seguro esperas a tu príncipe.

–De hecho sí, ya no debe tardar

– Haruka ya llego!

–Ay Rini! No podrías ser más escandalosa?

_Mi hermanita y Rini, no podría haber mejores y más ruidosas amigas. Ni idea como mi princesa las soporta juntas. _

_Baje junto a Hotaru hacia la salida, Haruka la esperaba platicando con la mama de Rini, en cuanto vio al duende su rostro se ilumino completamente. No, el jamás le haría daño._

–Buenas noches Haruka, como has estado?

–Darien, muy bien gracias. Que tal el nuevo trabajo? Supongo que no ha significado un reto adaptarte tan rápido, supe que eran varios los hospitales que te querían y finalmente Mount Sinai fue el afortunado

_Ese tono, había algo de orgullo, de admiración en su forma de referirse a mí. El sabía._

–Gracias Haruka, pero realmente soy yo el afortunado de trabajar aquí. Podría hablar un momento contigo, será rápido, ambos tenemos prisa.

_Asintió y me siguió hacia el jardín, necesitaba aclarar mis dudas, la curiosidad de saber si él conocía la verdad._

–Darien, veo en tus ojos la incertidumbre, pero no creo que este sea un buen momento para platicar, solo te diré que lo sé. Y aunque lo que mi padre hizo estuvo mal, te hizo daño a tu y a tu madre, por mi parte no puedo juzgarlo, no soy quien. Pero te aseguro que el hecho de saber de ti, de que seas mi hermano me llena de satisfacción. Te admiro Darien, como persona, como profesionista y estoy en la mejor disposición de llevar una relación fraternal. Debemos hablar largo y tendido, te parece bien si en estos días te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo?

–Me parece muy bien Haruka. No cabe duda de que eres un gran hombre, maduro y seguro. Ten por hecho que no tengo nada contra ti, sino que deseo también llegar a ser el hermano que siempre quisiste.

_Un muy sincero apretón de manos fue nuestra despedida, me retire de casa de Rini mucho más tranquilo _

_Mi duende y mi princesa tenían razón…_

_todo estaría bien._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_Hola chicas lindas, aqui les dejo otro capi.  
Espero sea sea de su agrado._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Los adoro toditos =D  
_

_Shiru.  
_


	22. Fantasmas II

_Seguía escuchando lo que el hombre frente a mi tenía ya 45 minutos diciéndome, hasta ahora no decía nada que no supiera o me importara. _

_Hace dos noches que había con mi hermano Haruka y a grandes rasgos me había contado la vida de su padre._

_Había accedido a escucharlo personalmente a el, quien escogió esta cafetería no muy lejos de el hospital donde trabajo. _

_Su vida no era extraordinaria, de padres alemanes que fueron a Japón por trabajo, donde el nació, vivió, estudio, conoció y abandono a mi madre. _

_Lo que si me sorprendía es que mi madre me hubiera llamado como mi abuelo, Darien._

–Se que no tengo una oportunidad de ocupar el lugar que me corresponde, pero tampoco quiero desprecio.

–No te desprecio. _No lo hacía, simplemente no había un sentimiento hacia el._

–Te necesite cuando era niño, te necesitamos, cada día, cada noche, pero sobrevivimos y fuimos una familia aunque pequeña pero muy unida y amorosa.  
Si accedí a esto fue solo para escucharte, para que pudieras lavar tus penas, no tengo reproches, al verte por primera vez no supe que debía sentir, porque no me causabas algún sentimiento, después quise gritarte y golpearte por no estar, pero aquí de frente puedo decirte que sí, me hiciste falta, pero el tiempo paso y Salí adelante, cargue con responsabilidades que no me correspondían del todo pero lo hice con gusto. Mi vida está por completarse ahora, he encontrado a la mujer ideal para mi, Hotaru tiene un presente y un futuro lleno de felicidad. No te reprocho nada, no te puedo llegar a comprender y no te puedo perdonar en nombre de mi madre, pero yo no tengo nada contra ti.

–No quiero forzarte a nada Darien, el que hayas aceptado escucharme es bastante, pero me gustaría saber más de ti, apoyarte en proyectos, abrirte las puertas de mi casa, de mi hogar.

–Gracias. Pero creo que eso llevara tiempo. La relación con mi hermano es diferente, el no tiene culpas y es un excelente hombre con Hotaru. Pero usted y yo doctor Tenoh somos otra historia.

–De acuerdo. Pero al menos puedes aceptarme otra invitación, a cenar, tu pones la fecha y obviamente Haruka y Hotaru asistirán al igual que tu novia, por favor.

–Tendrá que ser a finales del próximo mes. En unos días viajare a Japón junto a Serena, tengo que dejar muchas cosas listas en el hospital y a mi regreso ponerme al corriente. Cuando todo esté más tranquilo con gusto iremos.

–Gracias Darien, no cabe dudas de que tu madre educo a un gran hombre.

_Un apretón de manos y un asentir de cabeza fue la despedida, Salí de ahí más ligero, quisiera o no el me afectaba. _

_Mi padre. _

_Finalmente tenía a mi padre._

* * *

–Mina, si sigues gritando así jamás entenderé lo que quieres decirme! Cálmate ya y habla despacio y pausado

–ES TOY EM BA RA ZA DAAAAA!

–Queeeeee? Por Dios Mina! De verdad? Pero pe-pero es fantástico! Es genial! Hmmm lo es verdad?

–Claro que si Usa claro que lo es! No lo puedo creer todavía, Yaten se va a morir cuando le diga, pero no puede morirse y dejarme sola con la boda y el bebe y yel bebey las cosas y el bebe y-y

–MINA! Tranquila, Yaten va a estar muy feliz y no se va morir, cuando piensas decírselo?

–El día de la boda! Lo he pensado mucho y creo que después de la ceremonia, cuando estemos bailando ya nuestro vals le diré! Sera genial no lo crees?

–Creo que si. Sera muy interesante poder ver su reacción.

–No lo puedo creer Usa, voy a ser mama! Imagínate, un pequeño igualito a mi Yaten, pero claro que con mi personalidad! Oh soy la mujer más feliz de este planeta!

_Estaba feliz por mi mejor amiga, casi hermana, realmente estaba feliz, pero algo dentro de mi sentía un poquitito de envidia, porque alguna vez esa era la vida que yo desee, casarme y tener hijos, formar una familia, sabía que ahora había encontrado al hombre de mi vida, pero las cosas aun estaban iniciando, no podría decirle: Darien, quiero un hijo, porque seguramente me tendría como loca._

–Usagi! Me escuchaste?

–Oh lo siento Mina, que me dijiste?

–Ash! No me pones atención. Te preguntaba que si ya tienes todo listo para venir, te quiero aquí cuanto antes!

–Si Minita, ya tenemos todo listo, estaremos allá 3 días antes de la boda, para ayudarte con los detalles, y creo que estaremos unos 3 días después de la boda, mi tía quiere arreglar unos asuntos por alla, al igual que Taiki, y Darien y yo queremos pasear por allá.

–Bien, entonces te dejo dormir ya. Rei te manda muchos saludos. Los estaremos esperando.

–De acuerdo, descansa y come bien, ahora debes cuidar de uno más. Las quiero chicas.

_Los días habían avanzado demasiado rápido, todos y cada uno llenos de felicidad y tranquilidad. Darien iba de maravilla en el hospital, habían aprobado su ultima investigación, y ahora estaban en la etapa de creación del nuevo medicamento, que ayudaría a regenerar células afectadas por el cáncer. No podia estar más orgullosa de el, conmigo siempre tan atento, amoroso, tierno… Por mi parte, estaba enfocada completamente a la galería, Hotaru y Rini me habían ayudado de lo mejor, teníamos una fecha ya de inauguración, que sería una semana después de la boda de Mina, simplemente estábamos ahora ultimando detalles, la exposición principal seria de Hotaru, yo aun no me atrevía a volver tomar fotografías, pero tal vez pronto lo haría. Taiki y Amy, seguían creciendo como pareja y profesionistas, Amy ahora se encargaba de la mayoría de las cuentas que yo manejaba y Taiki de los nuevos inversionistas, yo aun manejaba cuentas, las VIP como decía Taiki, pero no eran tantas como al principio. Mi tia había encontrado un trabajo, como florista, en una casa de novias, se encargaba de armar todos los arreglos para bodas, y gracias a eso le había regalado a Mina el de la suya. Todo marchaba bien, y aun asi, seguía sintiendo esa poquita envidia por la familia que próximamente formaría mi amiga._

–Sere, aun estas despierta?

_La voz de Darien me saco de mi envidia y corrí literalmente a abrirle la puerta_

–Darien! no espere que vinieras hoy, pero me da mucho gusto!

–Lo siento princesa, es solo que necesitaba verte

_Me abrazo con mucho cuidado, y pude sentir un dejo de melancolía, tristeza_

–Darien, que es lo que te pasa? Esta todo bien?

–Si Sere, es solo que vengo de hablar con el Dr. Tenoh

–Oh por Dios! Es verdad, hoy irías a verlo. Amor, como estuvo, platicaron, te dio explicaciones, no lo golpeaste verdad?

–Como crees que lo golpearía princesa, sabes que no soy violento, pero si, platicamos, bueno el me conto parte de su vida, sus razones y lo escuche lo más atento que pude, tratando de entenderlo, pero francamente no pude. El solo hecho de escuchar, que no se quedo con nosotros porque no estaba preparado para formar una familia, simplemente no fue suficiente

–Corazón, estoy segura de que ahora se arrepiente de eso, ha visto el extraordinario hombre que eres, y créeme se ha de sentir mal de no haber participado en eso, en tu desarrollo

–Me ha pedido la oportunidad de ser parte de mi vida ahora, pero le hice ver que eso tomara tiempo, no puedo de la noche a la mañana simplemente llamarlo papa y saltar de alegría al verlo. Aun así he aceptado mis condiciones, de hecho nos invito a su casa. Le dije que tendría que ser hasta que regresemos de Japón y arreglemos pendientes.

–Has hecho bien amor, puedes empezar viéndolo como un conocido que se interesa por ti, tal vez después como un amigo, así será mas fácil para ti, y para el también.

_Estábamos sentados en el sillón, bueno, yo estaba sentada, Darien tenía su cabeza en mi regazo y abrazaba mis piernas, yo acariciaba su rostro y cabello, deleitándome en la suavidad_

–princesa, creo que estoy haciendo que te desveles, debería irme ya, pero estoy tan cómodo aquí

–Darien, quédate.

_Lo dije desde el fondo de mi corazón, ninguna parte de mi quería separarse de el. Se levanto de pronto y me miro a los ojos, buscando el significado de mis palabras._

–Ya es noche, podrías dormir aquí, y temprano pasas a tu departamento a arreglarte. Si te parece bien, por supuesto.

_Sentía mi rostro arder, su mirada no había dejado la mía y empezaba a pensar que tal vez el no quería_

–Estás segura princesa? No quiero incomodarte

–No lo haces Darien, sabes que me gusta tenerte a mi lado. Si por mí fuera, te retendría aquí solo para mí.

_Busque su boca suavemente, sujetando su pecho con mis manos, el beso era tierno, lleno de amor, pero en el momento que sus brazos me rodearon, sentí calor, un calor que se expandía a cada parte que el tocaba, el beso subió de intensidad, lleve mis manos a su cabello y me acerque más a el. No había espacio entre nosotros, no debe existir espacio entre nosotros, era mío, en este momento Darien Chiba me pertenecía y yo quería pertenecer a el, solo a el._

* * *

_Agua ardiendo, eso es lo que sentía circular por mi sangre, fuego, calor, mi mente estaba nublada con un deseo enorme, deseo de ella, de su piel, de su cuerpo, de tenerla solo para mi, de existir como uno solo, sus labios, sus manos, su delicada figura hacían que me consumiera lentamente…_

–Princesa, creo que

–No, por favor no te detengas, no me detengas, quiero esto Darien, o... acaso tu no?

_Que si yo no quería esto? Por todos los dioses que si! No había nada, absolutamente nada que quisiera más que entregarme a ella así, pero quería que fuera tan especial, mi princesa se lo merecía_

–Te deseo más de lo que imaginas princesa, pero me gustaría cumplir con esa primera vez de ensueño para ti.

–Darien, simplemente que sea contigo es de ensueño. No quiero velas, rosas, ni nada asi, solo a ti.

–Serena, te amo

–Yo a ti Darien, te amo.

* * *

**Hellooooo!**

**Disculpandome primero! se que tarde mucho y que el capitulo es chiquito, pero ya tengo el proximo y sera laaardo y muuy detallado ;)**

**un beso chicas!**

**Shiru.**


	23. Amando

_El intenso fuego en mi interior estaba consumiéndome, cada pedazo de piel que era tocado por el desencadenaba una devastación en mi interior. _

_No sabía que alguien se pudiera sentir así, ajena al mundo, a lo que pasaba más allá de una puerta, de un cuarto. _

_Lo único que escuchaba era mi respirar agitado, los latidos de mi corazón desbocados y los suaves murmullos de mi amado._

_No quería nada más que continuar así, sintiendo, disfrutando, experimentando por primera vez lo que era ser amada, con tanta ternura, admiración, pasión._

_Mis manos no estaban quietas, recorría la piel cálida y suave del hermoso caballero que tenia frente a mí, unido a mí, sentía como vibraba bajo mi tacto, como su respiración se volvía tan superficial como la mía, los suaves quejidos que desprendía su garganta._

_Nuestra ropa tenia rato de haber sido removida, se interponía en esta danza de amor, quería sentirlo, la cercanía de su cuerpo me alentaba a seguir, a remover las pocas dudas, el nerviosismo típico de la primera vez _

–eres tan hermosa princesa, tan hermosa

_Sus palabras eran mi gran aliento a seguir, a entregarme por completo a mi príncipe de cuentos_

–Te amo Serena, te amo

–Yo también te amo Darien, eres el amor de mi vida

–Estas completamente segura de esto? Aunque me cueste mucho, aun podemos parar

–Nadie aquí quiere parar, solo demuéstrame que me amas Darien, que me deseas tanto como yo, que soy tu mas grande amor

–Eres mi único amor Princesa, la única mujer que he amado, la única que amare

_El beso fue mágico, me transporto a la luna, donde solo éramos el y yo, destinados desde el principio de los tiempos a estar juntos, a amarnos sobre todas las cosas por toda la eternidad…_

_Descendió sobre mi cuerpo con besos continuos, dejando un trazo con sus labios desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, tan suave su tacto, que mis poros cobraron vida, _

_querían sentir más, sus manos me recorrían, como si fuera la mas finísima porcelana, cada uno de sus dedos mandaba descargas a mi cerebro, quería mas… _

_cuando estuvo en el valle de mis senos, deje de respirar, esperando ansiosa… reemplazo sus manos por su boca y no pude evitar gemir más fuerte, _

_sus labios besaron mis senos con tanta delicadeza, que dos lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, no podía contener las innumerables sensaciones que mi cuerpo recibía_

_Continuo con sus besos hasta llegar a mi vientre, sus manos bajaron a mis caderas, acariciando, recorriendo hasta mis piernas_

–Sere, no quiero hacerte daño pero sabes que puede doler un poco

–Lo sé Darien, pero confío en ti

_Se coloco entre mis piernas y sobre mi volvió a besarme al mismo tiempo que empezaba a entrar, despacio, suave…_

_el fuego que recorría mi cuerpo parecía descender a un solo punto… lo sentí presionar más hasta llegar a mi barrera, con sus ojos me aviso lo que pasaría, yo asentí, el entro, los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron al instante sin poder evitar que una nueva lagrima cayera de mis ojos_

–Te amo princesa

_No se movió por un instante, hasta que mi cuerpo se relajo, reanudo los movimientos pacientemente, el fuego volvía a recorrerme bajando hacia mi vientre, _

_la incomodidad y el dolor desaparecieron y una ola de satisfacción me recorrió de pies a cabeza, era maravilloso sentirme así, extasiada, pero aun quería mas…_

_Levante un poco mis caderas justo en el momento adecuado y un ronco gemido salió de el, subí mis piernas y con ellas abrasé sus caderas, un movimiento que se me hizo muy natural, una nueva ola me recorrió y me arrastro mas al océano de placer…_

_el fuego seguía descendiendo hasta mi vientre… las embestidas eran más profundas, su mirada y la mía estaban conectadas, no quería perderme su expresión y cada que chocaba con mi cuerpo sus ojos se oscurecían mas…mi excitación era mayor, casi desesperada _

_el fuego se arremolinaba ahora en mi vientre, bajando, exigiendo liberarse y las olas que llegaban con cada embestida me arrastraban mas y mas a lo profundo_

_Los movimientos eran más y mas rápidos, más ansiosos, sus manos me tomaron de las caderas y me movía a su compas, el fuego y el mar se unieron, no sabía más de mi…_

–DARIEN!

_Y tan pronto grite su nombre el fuego en mi interior exploto, las olas fueron como tsunamis y expandieron en mi cuerpo tanto placer, tanto éxtasis que sentí desfallecer_

_Dos embestidas mas y lo sentí liberarse, gritar mi nombre y caer rendido sobre mí, soportando todo su peso con sus brazos_

_Nuestras respiraciones aun estaban aceleradas, pero nuestras miradas conectadas, había una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, con mis manos acaricie su rostro y le di un suave beso_

–De ensueño, a tu lado, todo es perfecto. Gracias Darien, ha sido maravilloso

_Se movió de sobre mi solo para acostarse a un lado y atraerme a su pecho, con voz algo ronca me susurro al oído_

–Lo ha sido princesa, ha sido maravilloso. Pero honestamente, no creo que con una vez sea suficiente

_Lo mire sorprendida pero inmediatamente sentí su afirmación,_

_y tenía razón,_

_una vez no seria suficiente._

* * *

_La suave luz que se colaba en la habitación me despertó, no tenia noción del tiempo, pero algo me decía que era tarde. Sentí urgencia por levantarme pero algo me detuvo. Una piel exquisita, suave y cálida que tenía junto a mí. _

_Sonreí como tonto… mi princesa._

_La había amado toda la noche, me había deleitado en descubrir su cuerpo, había grabado en mi mente cada reacción, cada suspiro, cada gesto, cada gemido. _

_Ahora era Mia, solo Mia. _

_No quería sonar posesivo, pero la delicada rubia que tenia entre mis brazos era Mia, y me encargaría que asi fuera para siempre._

_Entregarme a ella había sido lo mejor de mi vida, pero que ella se entregara a mi era casi celestial. Ahora entendía porque nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar con alguien mas, todo estaba reservado para este momento, para entregarme al amor verdadero, y viéndola dormir aquí a mi lado, sabia que había echo lo correcto._

–hmm…creo que he tenido el mejor sueño en toda mi existencia, soñé que amaba a un perfecto caballero y este me correspondia

–Buenos días mi bella princesa, creo que estoy celoso de ese sueño puesto el único que quiere amarte soy yo

–Darien, jeje que

_Pero antes de que siguiera la bese Y volvi a apretarla contra mí, a besar sus cabellos, acariciar su piel con mis manos, a sentirla_

–Esto que ha pasado es lo más bello que hay en mi vida ahora, te pertenezco Serena, y tu me perteneces, eres mi todo, y este humilde caballero te implora que lo dejes amarte cada dia, cada noche hasta el final de su existencia, y tal vez desde el mas allá te seguiría adorando

–Darien, eres perfecto! Te amo, y quiero que sepas lo mucho que mi amor te pertenece, quiero demostrártelo el resto de mi vida

_y nos entregamos nuevamente para sellar estas palabras que son mas que una promesa... _

_son el motor que moverá nuestras vidas._

* * *

–Entonces ya tienes todo listo para el viaje? Seguro que no se te olvida nada hermano?

–Hotaru, deja de interrogarme por cosas que no te interesan saber y pregunta directamente, te conozco pequeña, que es lo que te inquieta?

_La vi removerse nuevamente, su rostro sonrojado y las manos entrelazadas nerviosamente, esta niña traía algo que quería decirme o preguntarme, y si mis sospechas son ciertas…_

–cuando sabes que es el momento para, es decir, tu sabes, si una pareja de verdad se ama es decir, Haruka me ama y yo a el, pero bueno tu sabes, yo y lo que hice antes, no quiero que sea igual, aunque no lo seria porque…tengo miedo Darien!

_Si, en efecto era eso, mi pequeña hermana pensaba en sexo con H a r u k a…vi todo rojo y no pude evitar preguntar entre dientes_

–Acaso el te lo está pidiendo?

–NO NO! Por Dios no, Haruka ni siquiera me he hecho la insinuación, no pienses mal de el, es solo que yo, bueno, en algún momento podría pasar pero no-no quiero que el piense mal de mi o

–pequeña, si Haruka te ama, el jamás te forzara a nada, las cosas se darán en el momento adecuado, solo ustedes sabrán cuando, y el JAMAS pensara mal de ti, aunque mi consejo es que le cuentes todo a el

–lo he intentado Darien pero nunca me deja, siempre cambia de tema, o dice que algún día llegara el momento pero hasta ahí

_Seria posible que mi hermano también supiera lo de Hotaru? Su mente inquieta y curiosa podría haber investigado todo sobre ella, como lo hizo de mí, pero estoy seguro que no le importaba, la amaba con todo lo que era._

–Entonces solo queda esperar el momento pequeña, no te preocupes de más…

–tú te vez extraordinariamente feliz hermano, y creo saber la razón…solo déjame decirte que de verdad estoy muy contenta por ti y por Serena, que se hayan encontrado y se amen tanto. Te lo mereces y ella se merece a un hombre tan bueno como lo eres tú. Solo avísenme si seré tía pronto, no?

–Hotaru!

_Pero la idea se quedo en mi mente, tia…bebe…un bebe de Serena y mio…_

_No usamos protección…_

* * *

_Los días no tenían otra descripción que no fueran maravillosos, hermosos, bellos, felices, preciosos, ya dije maravillosos? Mi vida era un sueño! Tan perfecto que no quería despertar_

_La galería estaba próxima a abrir, la primera exhibición seria con obras de estudiantes y egresados de NYU, Rini y Hotaru han sido de tanta ayuda. Mi salida de __NYSE Group era inminente, pero dejaba a dos grandes agentes a cargo de mis clientes, pero en un futuro cercano Amy y Taiki hablaban de abrir su propio despacho conmigo como asesora, algo me decía que este par no tardaría en anunciar boda…_

_La sonrisa en mi rostro no se borraba, recordar la noche que había pasado con Darien me hacia estremecerme completamente y al mismo tiempo me llenaba de ansiedad por volver a tenerlo, a sentirlo…_

_Mío, era completamente mío._

–Bueno, creo que estos diseños son perfectos para al área de cafetería, en cuanto Hotaru llegue iremos a prepararlos, te parece Sere?

_La suave voz de Rini me regreso a la realidad, estábamos ultimando detalles para la inaguracion, pero perdida en mis pensamientos no sabia ya de que me hablaba_

–Lo siento Rini, me perdí.

–ah el amor el amor…es fácil saber que pensabas en tu príncipe, tienes la misma cara que Hotaru cuando piensa o habla de Haruka…dan envidia!

–jeje no digas eso Rini, de seguro traes a más de uno suspirando

–No lo dudes eh! Pero no sirve de mucho. Ninguno de ellos me interesa más que como simples amigos, sigo esperando a mi príncipe

–haces bien. Y estoy segura que no tardara en aparecer. Creo que los diseños son perfectos, solo no saturen la sala. Esperas a que Hotaru llegue? Tengo que ir a casa y empezar a empacar

–Claro Sere, ve ya, yo espero a la hada enamorada y terminamos aquí

_La urgencia por empacar, si bien tenía que hacerlo, no era lo más importante, sino lo que pasaría después. Darien pasaría la noche en mi departamento, para irnos juntos al aeropuerto la mañana siguiente, donde mi tia, Taiki y Amy nos esperarían._

_Ahora, que haríamos durante toda una noche juntos? _

_Muy simple…_

…_Amarnos_

* * *

Si, no tengo perdon de Dios por tardarme tanto en actualizar.  
Pero, ya esta aqui! espero sea de su agrado y me haban llegar sus comentarios  
Un saludo a todas las que me han mandado mensajes, prometo contestar a cada uno de ellos!  
Nos vemos pronto

Shiru.


	24. Boda

Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_No podía estar más emocionada, la gran Mina Aino Diosa del Amor y la Belleza finalmente se casaba con su príncipe encantado y no solo eso sino que en escasos nueve meses tendríamos con nosotros el fruto de ese gran amor. Un bebe, un hermoso y pequeño Yatencito o una tierna y coqueta Minita._

_No quise otro lugar para mi boda que no fuera este, el jardín de mi casa, que aunque siempre estuve sola en esta gran casa, poco a poco fue llenada por mis amigas y amigos que se convirtieron en mi familia. Gracias al sentimiento de culpa de mis padres, no hubo necesidad de escatimar en gastos para mi boda, aunque Yaten se opuso a que ellos pagaran todo, yo le hice ver qué era lo mejor, así el dinero de nosotros lo podíamos utilizar en nuestro nuevo hogar. Encontramos la casa perfecta, gracias a Amy y Taiki, cerca del nuevo hospital donde a partir del próximo mes mi amado esposo trabajara claro que es una sorpresa, ni siquiera a mi me había dicho hasta que Taiki le confirmo que era requerido para una entrevista, salió de Tokio diciéndome que iba a una conferencia a Estados Unidos y regreso con trabajo nuevo! Casi me desmallo, claro después de golpearlo por no haberme dicho nada antes, pero lo perdone rápido cuando puso esa carita irresistiblemente sexy diciéndome que no podía decirme hasta no estar seguro. Fui muy feliz al saber que estaríamos cerca de Usagi y Taiki pero al mismo tiempo la tristeza me envolvió al saber que estaríamos alejados de Rei, por más que le he insistido de que vaya con nosotros se niega! "-mi lugar es aquí en Japón, no puedo simplemente abandonar mi vida aquí e irme además mis hermanos me necesitan" "Supuse que en algún momento algo así podría pasar, no me sorprende la verdad, Taiki encontró una buena mujer para pasar el resto de sus días y Yaten no podría vivir separado de su hermano, y Usagi…bueno ella ha creado una nueva vida allá donde es feliz y tiene lo que siempre mereció. Pero yo soy feliz aquí Mina, el que todos ustedes sean felices solo aumenta mi felicidad, claro que los voy a extrañar mucho, pero para eso existen los aviones y sabes que por trabajar para el gobierno, me salen más baratos los boletos, así que cada vez que tenga ganas de pelear por tonterías iré sin demora a visitarlos, de acuerdo?"_

_No pude más que aceptar la realidad Rei se quedaría aquí aunque claro aun guardo la esperanza de que pronto aparezca el príncipe rojo para ella, estoy segura que así será tanto como que me llamo Mina Aino!_

-Mina!

- si así me llamo!

-deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y apúrate, todavía tenemos que maquillarte y peinarte

-ya voy! Solo estoy terminando de enjuagarme!

-llevas más de 2 horas ahí metida, apúrate!

-ahora resulta que la novia no puede tomarse un largo baño relajante!

- no cuando me puso a mí a cargo de todo! Así que salte ya!

-Rei, no deberías gritarle a la novia el día de su boda

-Usa, lleva metida más de dos horas, si quiere estar lista a la hora establecida debe darse prisa

-jeje no cambias Rei, definitivamente vendré por ti para organizar mi boda

-boda? Ya estás hablando de boda Usa? Oh que felicidad! Definitivamente que Darien te ha atrapado

-ee bueno si, me ha atrapado, pero tal vez me estoy precipitando al decir algo así

-claro que no! Ese hombre te ama más que a su vida, solo basta con ver cómo te mira y no se diga cuando te habla, parece que con cada palabra te acariciara.

-oye Usagi, acaso ustedes ya? Tu sabes, ya se entregaron en cuerpo y alma?

-Mina! Que pregunta es esa?

-una muy normal jovencitas

-bueno, la verdad es que si

-si es una pregunta muy normal o si ya lo hicieron?

-las dos cosas Rei

-ooooh lo sabía lo sabía, desde que los vi llegar! Ese brillo especial en el rostro de cada uno es por eso. Pero anda dinos como estuvo, no te guardes los detalles, fue tierno?, muy romántico? Te dolió? Cuantas veces lo hicieron?

-Mina!

* * *

_Hoy es el día que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo, esperando que se acabaran las dudas, los temores. Había ideado en mi mente lo que quería para este día, y a pesar de que uno mi vida a la mujer que amo no puedo evitar sentir una sombra de ausencia en mi corazón._

_Mi hermano mayor, Taiki, tantos años solo cuidando de Seiya y Yo, que jamás pensamos en todo lo que él estaba sacrificando por nosotros, ahora que lo veo de la mano de Amy casi no lo reconozco, su rostro no puede contener la alegría que se hay en su corazón. La idea de ir a Estados Unidos, en parte es para no alejarme de él, siempre ha sido mi apoyo pero también es por mí, porque aunque aquí tenía un buen trabajo allá puedo darle a Mina la vida que se merece, de una reina –mi reina_

–listo hermano? Finalmente te ha llegado el día.

–Finalmente. Y honestamente quiero que acabe ya. Sabes que nunca he sido de eventos y aunque no quiera, estoy nervioso.

–Tranquilo. Piensa que todo esto es parte de darle a Mina lo que siempre soñó. Debo admitir que todo está muy bien arreglado, ha cuidado del más mínimo detalle.

–Ya conoces a Mina, nada se le escapa

–lo sé, se necesitaba de alguien así para que te casaras.

–muy gracioso, sabes que desde que la vi supe que ella era mi vida. No podría casarme con nadie que no fuera ella. Y estoy muy seguro de que tú sabes a lo que me refiero verdad pillín?

–Oye respétame, soy tu hermano mayor!

–mayor o no mayor te han atrapado hermano, tienes la etiqueta Amy Mercury en toda la cara.

–Bien, no lo puedo negar. No lo quiero negar. Ella es el amor de mi vida, si. La quiero conmigo para siempre, si. Y no podría imaginar a nadie que no fuera ella.

–Exacto! Creo que después de todo somos un par de románticos enamorados sin remedio, hemos caído hermano y no hay vuelta atrás.

_No la hay. _

_Y no la hubo, tan pronto como empezó a oscurecer, las luces que adornaban el jardín empezaron a emitir su suave luz, todas en perfecta coordinación. Taiki tenía razón, Mina había cuidado de cada detalle. _

_Rei apareció dando órdenes y mandando a cada uno al lugar asignado y mi corazón empezó a acelerar sus latidos, _

_esperando el momento del Si, acepto._

* * *

_Definitivamente este era un reto más para mí, no un reto propiamente dicho, si no algo que debía enfrentar y en mi mano derecha tenía la mejor razón del mundo para enfrentar lo que fuera._

–Estas bien princesa?

–Si Darien, es solo que…bueno, hace mucho que no estaba en una boda y aunque estoy enormemente feliz por Mina y Yaten, por un momento recordé…cosas que ya no importan

–Serena, todo está bien amor. Aquí estoy, nada ni nadie te volverá a hacer daño, yo te cuidare siempre.

–Lo sé Darien. Se ven tan felices, son tan felices. No puedo más que agradecer estar presente, aquí contigo de la mano, observando como mi familia también consigue sus sueños, como enlazan sus vidas a las personas que aman.

–Usagi, Darien, es hora.

_La ceremonia fue perfecta, tan íntima, tan tierna. Mina tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no arruinar su maquillaje por las lágrimas, Yaten no tuvo tanta suerte y a mitad de sus votos las lágrimas cayeron libres como prueba fehaciente de sus palabras._

_Tal y como lo había planeado a pleno baile Mina le conto a Yaten que estaba embarazada, pero estoy segura que no contaba con la reacción de el. Fue todo tan rápido y al mismo tiempo como en cámara lenta: Mina sonriendo, Yaten con clara sorpresa en su rostro, Mina esperando una respuesta, Yaten en el suelo._

_Taiki y Darien corrieron hacia el, lo llevaron a las sillas de la mesa principal, le tomaron el pulso mientras Mina no dejaba de llorar_

_-que es lo que tiene, por que no reacciona?_

_-que le hiciste Mina? Que le paso a mi hermano?_

_-Y-yo, yo solo le dije que íbamos a ser pa-pas, p-pero, n-no no p-pense que se fuera a desmayar!_

_-estas embarazada?_

_-s-si_

_-bueno eso explica todo, Yaten está bien, solo ha sido la impresión lo que lo ha hecho desvanecerse. Dejemos que lo asimile y en unos momentos estará bien._

_Poco a poco empezó a reaccionar y de un momento a otro, se levanto en un solo movimiento y cargo a Mina dando vueltas con ella, gritando "-Voy a ser Papa!"_

_Todos reímos y nos acercamos para felicitarlos, abrazando a Mina que ahora golpeaba a Yaten por asustarla. _

_No podría estar más feliz, mi familia estaba creciendo._

_Busque con la mirada a Darien, no estaba entre nosotros, sino a unos cuantos metros alejado observándome fijamente. _

_En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me sonrió y con pasos firmes se acerco a mí, me tomo de la cintura y con una voz suave me dijo al oído_

_-cásate conmigo princesa_

* * *

Taran! despues de mil años un nuevo capitulo u.u

Lo se, es un poco corto, pero queria dejarlo en suspenso ^^  
El final esta cerca, puesto que el Rumbo de la vida de Sere finalmente va en el camino correcto  
Muchas gracias: ary princxsaku LITA JAPON Angel Negro 29 Aryam Shields Masen mayilu Elia ShieldsmoonThe Banshee0001 usako de chiba las adoro a todas!


	25. Prometiendo

**Aclarando, la historia es mia. Los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo, solo 2 capitulos mas para el final.**

* * *

**Serena POV**

_Las sorpresas siguieron el resto de la noche, después del desmayo de Yaten, Mina y el nos anunciaron que irían a vivir a New York, llore de alegría y me puse a saltar mientras abrazaba a Mina_

-no lo puede creer, no lo puedo creer Mina!, porque no me habías dicho? Te hubiera ayudado a conseguir una casa hermosa, espera, ya tienen casa?

-claro Usagi! De hecho ni siquiera yo sabía! Yaten se confabulo con Taiki y ya sabes se encargaron de todo, aunque estoy casi segura que realmente la que se encargo de todo fue Amy

-AMY! Tu sabias de esto y no me contaste nada?

-l-lo siento Sere

-Yo le pedí que no te comentara nada Usagi, Yaten y Mina debían ser los que comunicaran su cambio

-malo Taiki, haces que mis amigas me oculten cosas, pero te perdono porque ha sido una sorpresa fantástica!

-bueno, aun nos falta comunicar algo mas

_Todos volteamos a ver a Amy, quien estaba tan roja como una manzana_

-Amy Mercury y Taiki Kou hablen ahora, no nos tengan en suspenso!

-Calma Mina, no te alteres, lo que queremos comunicarles es solo que bueno, Amy y yo…pues…nos casamos hace una semana

-QUE!

-fue solo en el ayuntamiento, con los padres de Amy como testigos, no queríamos esperar más,  
Ustedes saben que soy un hombre de acciones más que de palabras, así que le pedí que se casara conmigo y en el momento que dijo que si fuimos con sus padres y al día siguiente a realizar el trámite.  
Saben que siempre fui algo solitario y no me molestaba estar solo, pero cuando conocí a Amy supe que quería estar con ella,  
que la quería en mi vida cada día, cada hora y maravillosamente ella correspondió mis sentimientos y bueno quería hacerlo bien,  
que estuviera a mi lado y poner tener algo donde dijera que ella es solo mía.

_Al escuchar la declaración de Taiki mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, era verdad, el jamás pareció interesarse por ninguna mujer,  
siempre estuvo al pendiente de sus hermanos, de sus estudios, de su trabajo, y podía ver con cuanta ternura y adoración miraba a Amy,  
la dulce Amy, que estuvo a mi lado a pesar de mi desprecio, de mis desplantes, de la frialdad con la que la trate por mucho tiempo_

-ni creas que te salvas con esas palabras Kou, te has llevado a una mujer excepcional, no hay ninguna como ella es verdad,  
pero NO NOS INVITASTE A TU BODA! La boda de una de mis mejores amigas, de mis mejores amigos casi hermanos!

-ni siquiera me dijiste a mí que soy tu hermano!

-te dije que esto pasaría amor.

-lo sé, pero aun falta

-QUE! También estas embarazada Amy?

-NO! Digo, no eso no, lo que Taiki quiere decir, es que tenemos pensado casarnos por la iglesia y hacer una pequeña celebración, donde obviamente estarán todos ustedes

-oh! Perfecto, espero que sea pronto, no quiero estar gorda y que ningún vestido bonito me quede

-creo que ya que ha pasado el shock inicial podemos felicitar a la nueva pareja, no les parece?

Abrazamos entre risas y reclamos a los recién casados, quien lo fuera a decir! Festejamos una boda y felicitamos a 2 matrimonios!

Tres

Pronto serian tres…

* * *

**Darien POV**

_Había tantos recuerdos acumulados en mi mente, podía sentir que solo habían pasado minutos desde que había dejado este lugar.  
Podía ver a Hotaru correr por la calle hasta entrar a la casa, me podía ver llegar por el camino de siempre de la escuela a mi hogar._

_Hogar_

_Este había sido mi hogar, el lugar donde mi madre me había enseñado a valerme por mi mismo, donde Hotaru había llegado a nuestras vidas,  
donde me había convertido en la persona que soy ahora, en el hombre que ahora sostenía la mano de la mujer mas divina sobre este mundo.  
Si tuve que pasar por todo esto, lo haría mil veces más, si el estar con ella fuera el resultado_

-Estas bien Darien?

-a tu lado siempre estoy bien Princesa

-es un lugar bastante tranquilo, siempre fue así?

-sí, no ha cambiado mucho

_Mi antigua casa ahora albergaba una familia, se veían pequeños niños correr de afuera a adentro sin parar y un pequeño perro detrás de ellos_

_Desde que había llegado a Japón la nostalgia me había invadido, venir a visitar mi antiguo hogar era necesario, quería recordar detalles que solo aquí los podía sentir._

_Caminamos por las calles hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, en un silencio cómodo, trataba de asimilar los sucesos de la noche anterior,  
habían sido muchas sorpresas y emociones para mi princesa y yo le había propuesto matrimonio, no me arrepentía, claro que no,  
es lo que me gritaba el corazón decir, solo que ahora mi mente trazaba planes para hacerlo mucho mejor, y tenía una idea, una que solo funcionaria aquí en Tokio…_

-creo que deberíamos regresar princesa, aun tengo que ir al banco a recoger algo y prepararnos para nuestro regreso

-Darien?

-si

-lo que dijiste ayer, sobre, casarnos…

_No la deje continuar, puse un dedo sobre sus suaves labios y me incline para susurrar en su oído_

-lo dije en serio princesa, pero hablaremos después de eso.

_Deposite suaves besos desde su oído hasta su boca, donde la bese con toda la ternura que ella despertaba en mí_

-ahora vamos que hay mucho por hacer.

_Es imposible pensar con claridad cuando estoy a tu lado princesa, pero tengo que concentrarme para hacer esto tal como lo mereces._

_No fue nada difícil conseguir la ayuda de Rei, con Mina y Yaten rumbo a su luna de miel, Taiki y Amy en camino a Estados Unidos  
solo Rei y la tia Hina serian mis cómplices. Tan pronto como regresamos de nuestro paseo le conté a Rei mi plan que entre lagrimas me abrazo y me dijo  
"–no esperaba menos de ti Chiba". La tía Hina invito a un centro comercial a Serena por lo que nos dio tiempo de organizar todo. _

-Mina nos matara si pensamos hacer esto en su casa y no decirle nada, así que tu ve por eso al banco y yo le hablare,  
en lo que consigo las luces y lámparas, creo que por algún lado guarde el vestido que Usa utilizo esa noche

_Salí de casa de Sere con dirección al banco, hace muchos años mi madre me había llevado con ella a ese mismo lugar  
_"–el banco tiene un lugar seguro para guardar cosas que tienen un gran valor para las personas, más allá del dinero y el oro.  
Lo que hay en esa cajita representa el maravilloso sueño que alguna vez tuve, pero no logre cumplir,  
así que lo guardare para que mi amargura y dolor no lo dañe y si algún día encuentras a esa divina mujer que tan solo con mirarla sepas que ella es para ti,  
puedes venir aquí y sacar la cajita y adentro encontraras el regalo más hermoso para que puedas prometerle amor eterno y sellar esa promesa con él".

_En cuanto tuve la cajita negra en mis manos, la abrí despacio, tratando de imaginar y estar preparado para lo que encontrara adentro.  
Tal como lo imagine, era un anillo, que a pesar de los años que tenía guardado brillaba con mucha intensidad,  
era de oro blanco, en medio una silueta en forma de corazón con una rosa atravesándolo,  
la rosa eran pequeños diamantes mientras que la silueta de corazón y el tallo de la rosa, todo de oro blanco.  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, era perfecto, ideal para mi Princesa. Junto con el anillo había un pequeño sobre y dentro una nota, doblada con mucho cuidado para que casi no ocupara espacio._

_Pude reconocer la letra de mi madre al instante y mi corazón dio un vuelco_

_**Mi pequeño, si estás leyendo estas palabras, es porque finalmente encontraste a esa mujer especial para ti,  
y por alguna razón yo no me encuentro contigo físicamente, porque mi alma seguirá a tu lado a cada instante.**_

_**Si has visto el anillo, podrás comprender ahora mis palabras, y mereces saber la verdad acerca de el:**_

_**Hace mucho tiempo una joven alegre y despreocupada conoció a un caballero, porque no había otra forma de describirlo, un apuesto joven estudiante de medicina, ella se enamoro perdidamente de el al conocerlo, supo que era él con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, ese joven correspondió los sentimientos de la muchacha y empezaron un noviazgo que los hizo inmensamente felices. Se entregaron el uno al otro en el máximo acto de amor, días después la joven conoció al padre del muchacho, un señor alto, de hermosos y profundos ojos azules, que con su sola presencia imponía respeto. El aprobó a la joven como novia de su hijo, la estimaba, la hallaba encantadora, soñadora y delicada, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y decidida y pensaba, más bien anhelaba, que pronto su hijo y la muchacha se casaran para que lo hicieran abuelo.**_

_**Y sucedió, pero no el orden establecido, ella resulto embarazada y estaba feliz, su más grande sueño estaba poco a poco volviéndose realidad**_

_**Fue con su novio a contarle la noticia y en el camino se topo con su suegro, entraron juntos a reunirse con el muchacho.**_

_**Salió de ahí con el corazón destrozado, el muchacho aun no estaba listo para asumir semejante responsabilidad, tenia sueños diferentes, al menos en ese instante. Su padre estaba furioso, le dijo que si no respondía como el hombre que él había educado se olvidara que tenía un padre, pero el joven no cedió.**_

_**Cuando el pequeño nació, su abuelo fue a visitarlos, hablo con la muchacha, le pidió perdón en nombre de su hijo y se encargo de que a el niño no le faltara nada, le dio una pequeña cajita a la joven madre y le dijo "–este anillo lo llevaba ese día para mi hijo, mi madre antes de morir me lo dio, me explico que ha estado en la familia desde varias generaciones, pero nunca se ha usado, la caja es la original y el anillo jamás ha tocado la mano de nadie, ella me lo dio con la esperanza de que fuera el primero en usarlo, pero yo lo guarde porque a mi esposa le gustaban mas las esmeraldas que los diamantes, esperaba que mi hijo lo utilizara con la mujer que ama, porque él te ama pequeña, te ama profundamente, pero está confundido, y me temo que ha perdido el orden en sus prioridades. Sé que el vendrá y pedirá que le permitas ayudarte con los gastos del pequeño, no es bienvenido mas en mi casa, no sé si se quedara aquí en Japón, estoy decepcionado en gran manera de él. Pero orgulloso de este pequeñito, cuídalo mucho, amalo, enséñalo a ser fuerte, a ser valiente, a no guardar rencores, hazlo un hombre de bien y cúmplele a este abuelo, el deseo de ponerle el nombre de mi padre. Toma el anillo y guárdalo, tal vez este pequeño principito sea el primero en entregar todo su amor con la promesa de una rosa"**_

_**Así es como el anillo llego a mis manos, un obsequio de tu abuelo, a quien en agradecimiento le concedí el deseo de que llevaras en nombre de su padre…Darien.**_

_**Ve y sella tu amor con este anillo, **_

_**Ve, mi pequeño y has feliz a la mujer de tu vida, **_

_**Ve y vive por los dos el sueño de amar y ser amado. **_

_**Ve, y se feliz.**_

_**Siempre estaré contigo, mi pequeño.**_

_Era imposible contener el rio que eran mis lágrimas, a pesar de todo, mi madre nunca estuvo sola, cuando más lo necesito hubo alguien con ella,  
ayudándola, dándole palabras de aliento. Sentí mi corazón crecer, aun sin conocerlo, mi abuelo ahora era una de las pocas personas que ocupaban  
un lugar especial en mi corazón y le agradecía infinitamente que estuviera con mi madre cuando yo nací._

_Tras secar la última lagrima, sonreí, que mejor anillo para mi princesa, uno que tiene tanta historia, pero jamás ha sido usado,  
_

_esperando a la mujer ideal, _

_a la pareja perfecta, _

_y esa es mi princesa _

_y esos somos nosotros._

_Cuando llegue a la casa Rei me esperaba con un gesto de enfado y preocupación_

-donde rayos te metiste, tardaste demasiado! He tenido que inventar mil pretextos, ya casi anochece y Usagi e Hina están en mi casa,  
porque "olvide algo importante y ya que ellas venían para acá podían pasar"

-lo siento Rei, larga historia pero ya lo tengo

-oh! Muestra muestra!

-Por Dios Darien! Es hermoso! Divino! Awww Usagi lo adorara!

-en verdad lo crees?

-por supuesto! Las rosas siempre han sido sus favoritas y todo lo que sea plateado y no se diga el corazón! Es un anillo muy hermoso Darien.

-Gracias, es herencia de mi abuelo.

-bien, vete ya a cambiar yo iré por Usagi, en 40 minutos sal y ponte en medio del jardín que ella estará ya ahí, de acuerdo?

-gracias Rei, por todo.

-ya sabes, cuentas conmigo

* * *

**Serena POV**

_Qué locura! Rei casi me había obligado a medirme el vestido que utilice en la despedida de soltera, hace varios años, estaba renuente,  
no porque el vestido no me gustara, era precioso, si no porque, bueno, todo se había complicado después, pero la bruja que tengo por amiga, parecía leer mi mente y solo dijo  
"–es el vestido con el que conociste a Darien" y eso había sido suficiente para convencerme_

_Darien, mi príncipe de cuentos, aunque El era mucho mejor que cualquier principito porque era real,  
ni Cenicienta ni la bella durmiente podrían ser más afortunadas que yo, mi Darien es perfecto._

-listo Rei, ves que aun me queda? No sé por qué tanta insistencia de que me lo pusiera, pero ya esta

-vaya que envidia me das Usa, si yo lograra entrar en un vestido de hace más de 4 años lo usaría todos los días

-Rei, estoy segura que te quedan tus vestidos

-sí, pero ninguno de ellos me gusta ya. Ahora ven, deja te maquillo un poco y cepillo tu cabello, quiero tomarte una foto en el jardín

-estás loca? Esta helado afuera para salir nada mas con este vestido!

-Usa, no exageres, te puedes poner un abrigo y solo te lo quitas para la foto, anda ven.

_Me peino y maquillo como si fuera a ir a un antro o peor, un concurso de belleza, no que fuera exagerado el arreglo, no,  
era suave y resaltaban mis ojos y mis labios, pero para una simple foto era demasiado._

-Rei, porque no vienes unos días con nosotros? Honestamente me duele mucho dejarte aquí sola, bueno no sola, se que tus hermanos están contigo, pero s

_Las lagrimas no me dejaron continuar, a pesar de que estuve separada mucho tiempo de ella,  
Rei es mi hermana y el hecho de que Mina viviría cerca de mi ahora, me hacia desear que Rei estuviera también conmigo,  
siempre hemos sido inseparables, a pesar del mundo de distancia_

-no llores conejo, vas a arruinar el maquillaje, y no te quiero fea en la foto!. No puedo irme contigo Usa, aquí está mi vida, de verdad,  
me duele separarme de ustedes, pero tal y como le dije a Mina, me escaparé seguido para irlos a visitar, no se libraran tan fácil de mi eh!

_La abrase tan fuerte como pude, mientras las lagrimas terminaban, al final le di una sonrisa tratando de disimular el dolor_

-conseguiré a tu príncipe rojo, cuando vayas a visitarme lo tendré para ti, ya lo veras y tu solita decidirás no regresar a Japón, al menos no sin el

-muy graciosa Usagi, sabes que no estoy interesada en cambiar mi vida y menos por un hombre, ya tengo cuatro en casa y con ellos soy muy feliz, ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde

-tarde? Si solo me vas a tomar una foto en el jardín

-exacto, pero entre mas noche más frio, vamos.

_Salimos de la casa, pero para mi sorpresa Rei me guio fuera del jardín, en dirección a casa de Mina_

-no que en el jardín?

-vamos al jardín Usa, pero al de casa de Mina, es más grande

_Cuando llegamos a la puerta de entrada no se veía ni una sola luz, y en un movimiento muy ágil Rei me tapo los ojos con una tela muy suave,  
solo lo suficiente para que no viera nada a mi alrededor_

-que haces Rei?

-los siento Usa, pero es necesario, yo te guiare

-p-pero Rei

-nada de peros, camina!

_Y sin dejarme replicar empezó a avanzar, obviamente no tenía miedo,  
jamás desconfiaría de ella, pero estaba sorprendida, que tramaba Rei? _

-ahora espera aquí, no te muevas y dame el abrigo

-Rei! Hace frio!

_Me queje como niña haciendo un puchero pero ella solo me desabrocho el abrigo y empezó a quitármelo_

-de verdad tienes frio?

_Iba a protestar diciendo que obviamente sí, pero algo me detuvo, una sensación agradable… calor_

-pero cómo?

-shh! Ya no te quejes y espera aquí, voy por la cámara.  
No te atrevas a moverte ni quitarte la venda de los ojos

_Y escuche sus pasos alejarse, pero no regresar. _

_Alce mis manos con el propósito de remover la tela que cubría mis ojos pero unas suaves pero firmes manos me detuvieron_

-permíteme a mi Princesa

-Darien?

_Estaba frente a mí, imponente, enfundado en un traje gris con una rosa en la solapa del mismo._

-que, que es esto Darien?

_Mire alrededor, sorprendida de que el jardín estuviera adornado por antorchas, formando un camino hasta llegar a una mesita,  
donde las antorchas, clavadas en tierra formaban un circulo, lo suficientemente grande para la mesa y un poco más,  
pero lo suficientemente cerca para irradiar calor._

-esto, es para ti. Porque fue aquí donde te conocí, donde por primera vez sentí tu calidez, tu suave piel,  
donde mi alma se perdió en tu mirada para pertenecerte por siempre mi Princesa.  
Porque te amo como solo se puede amar una vez en la vida, porque quiero que me pertenezcas para siempre,  
reclamarte solo mía, para amarte y honrarte hasta el último aliento.  
Mi princesa, mi vida entera, me harías el honor de poder llamarte mi esposa?

_Ahí, frente a mí, lentamente se arrodillo, en una mano una pequeña cajita donde reposaba un hermoso y brillante anillo,  
pero no era el anillo el que hacia mi emoción desbordarse, era él, todo el_

-no sé que hice de bueno para merecerte Darien, pero créeme que el honor será todo mío al hacerme tu esposa

_Y entre lágrimas de felicidad, lo abrasé, con todas las fuerzas que podía tener, tratando de sujetarlo, de realmente creer que el hombre entre mis brazos era real, y solo mío._

-Te amo Serena Winston, Te amo Usagi Tsukino, te amo mi Princesa, y este simple mortal promete amarte, cuidarte, besarte, mimarte cada día.  
No te fallare jamás.

-lo sé Darien, lo sé mi amor

Y me beso con ternura, con suavidad, tratando de que cada beso sellara la promesa.

-Te prometo amor eterno...mi princesa

* * *

y tan tan...

ja! no como dije al principio solo 2 mas, creo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas las que han seguido esta historia  
creo que no hay palabras para explicar realmente como me siento  
pero se que muchas han de comprender lo que es que tu primera historia este  
llegando a su final.

De verdad Gracias a todas!

Shiru.


	26. Planeando

Como siempre, aclarando que los personajes pertnecen a Naoko Takeuchi, el intento de historia mio!

* * *

**Serena POV**

_Después de que regresamos de Japón me dedique por entero a la inauguración de la galería, no tuve que hacer mucho pues Hotaru y Rini se habían encargado de todo.  
__Eran el mejor equipo que se podía tener, así que tome una decisión en ese momento, las dejaría a ellas a cargo de la Galería y yo podría dedicarme a vivir mi sueño.  
__La inauguración fue hermosa, socios, amigos de mis padres, compañeros de trabajo de Darien, mi familia, a excepción de Mina y Yaten que seguían de luna de miel, todos estuvieron presentes.  
También había mandado invitación al Doctor Tenoh y su esposa, obviamente después de preguntarle a Darien si estaba de acuerdo. Solo me dio un beso como respuesta.  
Sabia que aun era difícil para el aceptarlo como su padre, pero después de todo mi Darien es un hombre maravilloso y poco a poco las cosas irían mejorando.  
La noche se lleno de arte, fotografías, música, luces, en un ambiente perfectamente sincronizado entre lo bohemio y lo moderno, con un toque de nostalgia.  
Las fotografías de Hotaru fueron un éxito, de verdad que era muy talentosa, lograba captar la esencia de cada cosa, de cada persona, en un solo cuadro te mostraba toda la historia detrás de cada fotografía.  
Darien se mostraba muy orgulloso de ella, podía ver cuanto la adoraba y por primera vez pensé en todo lo que el tuvo que pasar con y por ella, lo que había sucedido con Seiya también le había afectado a el,  
pero como el caballero fuerte, valiente y protector que es había salido adelante y ahora sonreía junto a su pequeña hermana quien estaba a punto de mostrarnos una fotografía. _

_Me quede sin habla, en el momento que destapo el cuadro una hermosa imagen de Darien y yo se mostro ante todos. _

_Era sublime. _

-Hotaru, como, cuando?

-Bueno, un día que Darien y tu salieron a cenar, los vi saliendo del restaurant, justo pasaba por ahí y me pareció que se veían muy bien bajo las luces del lugar,  
solo tome dos fotografías, pero creo que esta es la mejor, quise hacerlo como un regalo para ustedes. A ti Sere por perdonarme, por darme esta gran oportunidad pero sobre  
todo por hacer inmensamente feliz a mi hermano, y a ti Darien, simplemente por ser el mejor.

_Lagrimas derramaron por mis mejillas, esta niña había hecho perfecta la noche. La abrase con tanta emoción sabiendo que también era mi familia_

-Gracias Hotaru, es hermosa. No podría haber un mejor regalo que este. Gracias también por todo lo que has hecho por mi, por haberme salvado de una vida de mentira y abrirme la puerta a la felicidad absoluta.  
Te prometo que hare muy feliz a nuestro Darien.

-se que será así Sere, lo sé.

_La noche continuo entre elogios y admiraciones, después de la media noche solo quedábamos la familia, en la cafetería del lugar, todos reunidos escuchando las ocurrencias de Rini. _

_Todo era perfecto._

_Todo es perfecto ahora._

* * *

-Mina, acabas de llegar y ya estas volviéndome loca!

-loca estoy yo Usagi, pero es que no puede ser que no tengas nada listo! Ni siquiera planeado! Falta el lugar, el vestido, el banquete, los arreglos, flores, todo! Pero que no se altere nadie, la diosa del amor ya esta aquí y se encargara de todo!

_Dios! Porque a mi? Mina tenia 12 horas de haber llegado a New York y ya estaba volviéndome loca con sus incontrolables planes,  
__de no se donde había sacado millones de revistas, folletos de todos los lugares para celebrar una boda y un catalogo con los mejores restaurantes y chefs de la región_

-No entiendo en que momento pudiste organizar todo esto Mina, es impresionante! Creo que aun podrías aplicar para entrar al FBI o CIA como investigadora

-muy graciosa conejo! Yo no podría trabajar ahí jamás, usan ropa muy fea y aburrida. Ahora, iremos de compras estas dos semanas, necesito inspiración para poder organizar la boda del año!  
Empezaremos mañana a las 8, vendré por ti, iremos a desayunar, a las 11 debemos estar en la galería para que Hotaru te tome varias fotografías.  
Y toda la tarde de compras, así que te recomiendo que descanses esta noche, nada de actividades físicas placenteras eh!

-Mina!

-Pasa algo princesa? Ah! Hola Mina

-Hola Darien, disculpa que invada su nidito de amor, tenía temas importantes que tratar con Usa, pero ya nos pusimos de acuerdo y ya me voy. Que tengo un hogar que decorar! Y eso significa muchas compras!

-deja te acompaño Mina, creo que el portero del edificio no esta y dejo cerrado, vamos.

_Eso fue raro, aunque no debería sorprenderme mi Darien es todo un caballero._

-Esa Mina cada vez esta más loca, pensé que el matrimonio la haría controlarse, pero creo que eso es imposible

-Deben ser las hormonas amor, lo que le añade ese plus a su comportamiento.

-Es verdad! Por un momento olvide que viene un Yatencito o Minita en camino

-Princesa, de eso, veras, nosotros no hemos, bueno, no hemos hablado sobre eso, yo no he usado protección y tu no estas tomando nada, o si?

_Protección…_

-Princesa?

-no hemos utilizado nada Darien, yo no tomo nada, tu no usas nada, y, yo, yo…oh Dios! Lo había olvidado!

-Que princesa, que olvidaste?

-Regresando de Japón tenia cita con mi doctora. Creo que le llamare ahora, tal vez pueda recibirme mas tarde.

-Podemos hablar primero? Es decir, te gustaría tener hijos?, si ya viene alguno en camino, bueno, yo encantado, porque siendo un pedacito tuyo y mío,  
lo amaría tanto como te amo a ti, quiero que lo sepas princesa, nada me gustaría mas que hacer crecer nuestra familia, si no es por el momento, después.

-Oh Darien! Claro que quiero hijos, deseo una familia grande y que todos mis pequeños sean idénticos a ti! Si ya viene en camino, pues seria la mas grande bendición,  
si no es así, podríamos esperar un poco y disfrutarnos mutuamente antes de que los pedacitos lleguen, te parece?

-Me parece mi amor! Te amo princesa, te amo.

- Y yo a ti mi Darien. Me acompañas a la consulta?

-Por supuesto.

* * *

**Darien POV**

_Había sobrevivido a la furia hormonal de Mina de milagro! Estaba seguro que ella quería encargarse de todo lo de la boda, pero no contaba con que ya tenia trazado un plan y esperaba que ella solo me ayudara con los detalles_

-Has dejado de ser mi persona favorita Darien Chiba, tenía tantas ideas para su boda y ahora solo me tendré que conformar con detallitos!

-Mina, no son detallitos, es toda la decoración, las velas, las carpas, mesas, manteles, y por supuesto el vestido de mi princesa y sus damas.

-Pero no es justo! A Rei le toco organizar todo lo de la propuesta y a mi solo comprar lo que tienes en esa lista! De organizadora a mensajera!

_Dios santo! Pobre Yaten, con razón había pedido tantas horas en el hospital_

-Mina, aun falta la despedida de soltera de Serena, esa la podrás organizar tu, pero te advierto no quiero ningún tipo de hombre desnudo, semi desnudo, ni siquiera completamente vestido en esa fiesta!

-Darien! De verdad me dejaras hacerle una despedida? Oh eres el mejor Darien Chiba! El mejor! Muy bien es hora de ponernos a trabajar, tu deja todo en manos de la gran diosa Mina,  
solo dame el mapa para llegar al lugar, así tomare medidas para las carpas, creo que le pediré a Amy que me acompañe, crees que tu hermana y Rini puedan ayudarme también?

-Estoy seguro que estarán encantadas, pero por favor tengan cuidado, no te esfuerces mucho Mina y sobre todo ni una palabra a mi princesa.

-No hay problema, le hablare a Rei en el camino para contarle. Te veo mas tarde Darien!

_Solo esperaba que Mina no hiciera nada loco. Normalmente las bodas las organizan las novias junto con su sequito de amigas, pero había visto a mi princesa tan ocupada entregando todas las cuentas de sus clientes,  
con la galería, que me aventure a organizar un poco nuestra boda. No es que no tuviera trabajo yo, pero estaba seguro que a ella le encantaría el lugar que había escogido,  
así como la música, la decoración y eso estaba en manos de Mina y las demás._

_Quería darle a mi princesa solo lo mejor, cuidarla, si por mi fuera estaría a su lado a cada momento._

-vaya hermano, tienes una cara de borrego enamorado que esta para fotografía, solo te hace falta babear.

-muy gracioso Haruka, si buenas tardes a ti también

-vaya de repente te sale lo Tenoh. Hablando de eso, vengo aquí como humilde mensajero así que no te desquites conmigo,  
pero papa manda decir que la cena contigo y Serena esta pendiente y ya no acepta mas largas

_Suspire. _

_Había estando evitando esa cena lo mas posible, pero "papa" jugaba sucio, la relación entre Haruka y yo no podía ser mejor, como si hubiéramos convivido todos estos años,  
el hermano que siempre quise y justo a el mandaba sabiendo que no le podía decir no._

-Ya lo se, no lo digas, no juega limpio. Pero de verdad Darien, llámalo remordimiento, culpa, vejez, o lo que tu quieras, el realmente quiere ser parte de tu vida.  
Así que por mi bien, acepta por favor, te espera hoy a las 7, bueno te esperamos.

-Por tu bien?

-claro, quien crees que tiene que aguantar sus discursos de remordimientos y culpas.

-No te habías quejado

-no eran tan seguido, pero créeme que estoy pensando regresar a mi departamento, creo que finalmente la vejez lo alcanzo

-Haruka, no es que no quiera conocerlo o tratarlo, es solo que hay una parte de mí que aun se resiste a creer que con solo un abrazo o una conversación todo pueda cambiar. Fueron años que lo necesite y ahora...

-solo piénsalo así hermano, tienes la oportunidad de darles a tus hijos un abuelo que los consienta y mime, y al mismo tiempo de hacer que el abuelo pague todas las que debe con los nietos, no te parece?

-viéndolo desde ese punto, me gusta.

_Sobre todo porque mi abuelo estuvo conmigo cuando naci, porque estuvo con mi madre._

-sabes que el abuelo desheredó a mi padre verdad?

-desheredó? Pensé que solo lo había corrido de su casa

-bueno, fue todo el paquete. Y aun así tu llevas el nombre del abuelo, puedo preguntar a que se debe, si es que lo sabes?

_Mi hermano y su gran curiosidad… le platique lo que descubrí en mi visita a Japón y de paso la forma en que le propuse matrimonio a mi princesa_

-vaya es una buena idea

-QUE!

-Darien, sabes bien que yo quiero a Hotaru en mi vida, como mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos. No debería sorprenderte si ya estoy pensando en ello. Créeme que serás el primero en saberlo.

-Lo se, lo se, pero aun así, es mi pequeña hermana. Estoy seguro que si no fueras tú, no dejaría que nadie se le acercara.

-Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan celoso. Pero descuida que yo también me puedo encargar de que absolutamente nadie se le acerque.  
Ahora, los esperamos a las 7, las flores favoritas te mi madre son las margaritas. Te dejo trabajar hermano.

* * *

_Tal como le prometí a mi princesa, aquí estábamos ahora, esperando la atendiera su doctora. Estaba algo nervioso, la idea de encontrar un pequeñito ser en ella me asaltaba en sobremanera,  
tenia abrazada mi princesa, acariciando su cabello y mejilla, mientras pensaba en lo que Haruka me había dicho, tal vez conmigo mi padre no podría redimirse del todo,  
pero no podría negarle a mis hijos la oportunidad de tener a su abuelo._

-Darien?

-Dime amor

-si estamos embarazados, podríamos adelantar la boda? Nos amamos y se que estamos juntos ya, pero me gustaría que el bebe naciera dentro del matrimonio

-Lo que tu quieras princesa, por mi me casaba contigo mañana mismo, pero también quiero que tengas la boda que siempre soñaste amor.

-Doctor Chiba, ya le dije una vez que con usted, todo es de ensueño. No necesito más, siempre que estés a mi lado.

-En ese caso, te parece que tan pronto consigas tu vestido, nos casemos?

-lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto, nada me gustaría más que poder reclamarte como solo mía, de todas las formas conocidas. Que dices?

-me parece perfecto! Solo que a Mina le va a dar un ataque

-No e preocupes por eso, ella entenderá que es lo que los dos queremos

-señorita Winston, puede pasar.

_Mientras mi Sere se cambiaba converse un poco con la doctora, resulto ser muy agradable, una señora ya con muchos años de experiencia, amiga de los padres adoptivos de mi princesa._

-estoy lista

-bien Serena, empecemos con una revisión para salir de dudas, dependiendo del resultado, platicamos.

-de acuerdo.

_El estomago me dio tres vueltas, mis manos estaban sudando, seria posible? O tendríamos que esperar pacientemente algún tiempo más?_

* * *

**Ustedes que dicen? Habrá pedacito o no?**

**Tendremos que esperar al prox capitulo para saber u.u**

**Gracias por leer! Esta historia está llegando a su final feliz!**

**Besos!**

**Shiru.**


	27. Celebrando

**Como siempre, se hace la aclaracion que los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. El intento de historia, mio.**

* * *

**Hotaru POV**

_Creo que nunca había pasado unos días tan agradables como estos, Navidad y las celebraciones de fin de año, hasta el momento las mejores de mi vida. Los papas de Rini habían convencido a Darien para que la pasáramos con ellos, aquí en la casa. Obviamente Darien convenció a Serena y ella se trajo a toda su familia. Sentí pánico. No sabía como podían reaccionar frente a mí los hermanos de Seiya. Con Serena todo estaba bien, mejor que bien. Por el solo hecho de que haga tan feliz a mi hermano, la adoro. Y el hecho de que me haya perdonado, y me demuestre que ya nada del pasado importa, si no que ahora soy su cuñada favorita, solo aumenta mi cariño por ella. Pero la familia de Seiya, me aterraba._

_Para mi tranquilidad Haruka también estuvo con nosotros, su familia viajo a Alemania pero el prefirió quedarse conmigo, obviamente yo también lo prefería y le agradecí mucho que se quedara _

–mi vida te entregaría si me lo pidieras

_fue su respuesta._

_Entre Rini y yo decoramos todo el lugar, su mama se encargo de la comida, Haruka fue el primero en llegar, impecable y hermoso como siempre, llevo regalos para casi todos y muchos chocolates para repartir. Darien, Serena y la tía de ella fueron los siguientes, se veían tan felices y Sere se veía tan hermosa, con una sonrisa radiante que iluminaba todo. Rápidamente ella termino de ayudar a preparar la cena. También habían llevado regalos y ahí nos dimos cuenta que el arbolito que habíamos decorado era pequeño para tantos regalos._

_El ambiente era agradable, había música, todos platicábamos, Haruka me abrazaba pero en algún momento me sostuvo las manos, que inconscientemente no dejaba de retorcer, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez, en cualquier momento llegarían los hermanos de Seiya_

–preciosa, que es lo que te tiene así? Pasa algo?

_Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, yo solo suspire, no quería mentirle, pero la explicación era larga._

–es solo que no se si será agradable para los amigos de Serena verme aquí, estar en el mismo lugar que yo. Veras hace tiempo, mucho tiempo tuve una relación con el hermano menor de ellos, pero no fue, bueno, no era una relación algo normal, para nada normal, porque el estaba con, bueno

_volví a suspirar y trataba de controlar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir _

–entiendo.

_Lo mire incrédula, dudaba mucho que de verdad lo entendiera _

–no Haru, no creo que lo entiendas, porque necesitaría explicarte muchas cosas, pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado.

–no, no lo es, ya habrá tiempo de hablar de ello preciosa. Pero no tienes porque estar nerviosa o sentirte así, lo que haya pasado fue hace mucho y yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, si alguien te llegara a hacerte sentir incomoda o mal o se atreviera a decirte o hacerte algo, le rompo la cara y después lo saco a patadas.

_Me dijo con una sonrisa, sabia que bromeaba, eso espero._

–no creo que sea necesario, pero gracias. De verdad Haru gracias por estar aquí.

–Donde mas podría estar? Si mi vida entera eres tú.

_Con esa respuesta borro todo nerviosismo y ansiedad y solo pude sentir la calidez y ternura de el. No importaba donde estuviera, si el estaba a mi lado, nada podría hacerme daño._

* * *

**Haruka POV**

_Claro que entendía a mi preciosa, sabía que ellos iban a estar ahí, Darien me lo había dicho. Pero también sabia que el había hablado con ellos. Y que no pasaría nada malo, ellos habían aceptado que los errores del pasado, eran solo eso, pasado, y que la lección había sido aprendida y podían solo ver el presente y un futuro agradable para todos, eso incluía la relación con Hotaru. Mi pequeña hada, tan hermosa y misteriosa a la vez. También había acordado con Darien dejar que ella pudiera contarme su pasado, se que ella necesitaba hacerlo para sentirse en paz conmigo y con ella misma, que no hubiera secretos entre nosotros, así que le daría la oportunidad, pero no creo que la cena de Noche Buena fuera el lugar indicado, ahora simplemente quería estar a su lado, consentirla en todo lo que pudiera y compartir la felicidad que irradia en su sonrisa _

–debimos comprar un árbol mas grande, aun faltan regalos y ya no le cabe nada debajo

_me dijo con un hermoso puchero que no pude resistir y bese_.

–ya sabemos para el próximo año, el mas grande que tengan.

–aun estarás conmigo el próximo año?

-que pregunta es esa preciosa? Planeo estar contigo para siempre aun y si tu no me quieres, tómalo como una promesa o amenaza

–Haru, no lo tomes a mal, me encanta la idea de que sea para siempre, solo que eres demasiado perfecto para ser real, a veces creo que en cualquier momento despertare de este hermoso sueño.

–preciosa, no es un sueño, estamos aquí juntos, todo lo feliz que eres ahora lo mereces, las personas que te rodean, todo. Te amo pequeña, siempre te amare.

-hey tortolos! Humm ustedes no Darien, los otros tortolos, Dios! Este lugar esta lleno de parejitas y las que faltan!

-Rini!

-es la verdad mama! Mi papa y tu, el príncipe y la princesa, la hada y el viento, y todavía faltan los intelectuales, y los disparejos, que horror!

-viento? Te refieres a mi como el viento?

-Claro Haru, a quien más?

-puedo saber porque el viento?

-que te diga la hada! Mama, no quiero ser el único salero en medio de tanta azúcar!

-Rini, sabes bien que es tu culpa, has rechazado todas y cada una de las invitaciones de los mil y un chicos que te han invitado a salir. Eres demasiado exigente.

-Hot, se supone que eres mi mejor amiga, en lugar de decirme exigente, deberías decir que no ha llegado el maravilloso y perfecto chico para este maravillosa y hermosa chica.

-Maravillosa, hermosa y sobre todo modesta!

-Darien!

-Lo siento Rini. Pero no tienes porque sentirte mal, me parece perfecto que no salgas con cualquier chico solo porque si. Cuando aparezca el indicado lo sabrás, créeme, solo necesitaras mirarlo a los ojos para saber que es el.

-Tu crees?

-Claro pequeña, así será.

-pues seria muy bueno que ya apareciera.

-no le veo el apuro hija.

-Claro que no lo ves papa, si por ti fuera me quedaría soltera toda la vida.

_Aun riéndonos de las ocurrencias de Rini, sentí como Hotaru se tensaba y miraba fijamente hacia la ventana. Cuando me fije, pude observar como iban llegando dos parejas, supuse que los Kou._

* * *

**Hotaru POV**

_Eran ellos, tal vez no se parecían tanto físicamente a Seiya, pero definitivamente había el sello Kou. Sentí como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaban, solo el abrazo calido y tierno de Haruka me mantuvo firme_

–todo esta bien preciosa, aquí estoy contigo.

_Ellos entraron y saludaron a todos, Mina y Amy corrieron a abrazar a Sere y después a Darien, Rini les ofreció refrescos y bocadillos, Darien saludo de mano a los dos Kou y después se dirigieron a mí, el mayor, Taiki, me dedico una sonrisa sincera aunque algo tímida, pero Yaten, pude sentir como tenso la mandíbula y entre unos muy apretados dientes un _–Buenas noches logro salir.

_Haruka no se me dejo sola, aun abrazándome con su brazo izquierdo saludo a los dos hermanos con la derecha_

–Buenas noches Haruka Tenoh mucho gusto, novio de Hotaru y hermano de Darien.

_Vi como ambos Kou se sorprendieron por lo que Haruka les dijo y voltearon a ver a Darien, quien se acerco sonriente hasta nosotros_

-muchachos les presento a Hotaru Chiba, mi hermana pequeña. Ellos son Taiki y Yaten Kou, y ya conoces a Amy y Mina.

-claro que la conocemos, que tanto formalismo es esto! Si Hot es de la familia, por cierto me encanta tu vestido Hotaru, el morado te queda muy bien.

-Gracias Mina, y bueno pues, es un placer conocerlos chicos, Sere me ha hablado mucho de ustedes. Que bueno que nos pudieron acompañar.

_Taiki sonrió más relajado, pero Yaten no me quitaba la vista de encima, en una manera que estaba a punto de hacerme sentir mal._

-Hotaru, puedo hablar contigo un momento? En privado.

_Me tense de solo escuchar esas palabras, no creía que algo bueno pudiera salir de esa plática. Imposibilitada para hablar solo asentí con la cabeza y mire a Haruka, tratando de mostrarme firme_

–no tardo amor.

_Le indique a Yaten que me siguiera hasta la pequeña oficina que había en la planta baja. Cerré con cuidado la puerta y respire profundamente antes de enfrentarlo_

-no pienso reclamarte ni nada por el estilo Hotaru, solo deseo saber, mejor dicho escuchar de tus labios algunas cosas

-tu dirás

-porque el? De todos los hombres, porque el?

-Y-Yaten, creo que necesitaría contarte muchas cosas, pero yo no lo busque a el. Yo estaba en ese lugar, mi primer día ahí el llego, lo recibí como me habían indicado, solo como un cliente mas, platique con el por mucho rato, no paso nada ese primer día, simplemente platicamos y después se fue. Pero a mi me apartaron, no me dejaron que recibiera a nadie mas, hasta el día siguiente que el regreso, la que era mi jefa me dijo que el había pagado por mi, porque fuera exclusiva para el. Y así fue por 2 años.

-lo amaste?

-si. Yo era una niña, jamás había tenido novio, nadie se había interesado por mi en ese aspecto. El fue el primero. Jamás me platicaba de lo que hacia en su vida diaria, solo de sus hermanos, música y algunas novias que tenia. El mismo sabia que tenia un problema con las mujeres, pero decía que yo era especial para el. Pensé que eso especial seria suficiente para que se enamorara de mi algún día y yo podría irme con el. Me dolió saber que se casaba, y al mismo tiempo mucho coraje, porque no era un buen hombre e iba a lastimar mucho a la que fuera su esposa. Me platico de ella antes del día de la boda, sentí que me lo confeso para desahogarse, tratar tal vez de que alguien le impidiera casarse con Serena y no tener que lastimarla.

-por eso fuiste y arruinaste el día de su boda?

-solo le conté la verdad Yaten, Seiya arruino todo por el mismo. Sere es una maravillosa mujer y no merecía una vida así a lado de el?

-como se que no es venganza todo esto? Que tu hermano no esta jugando con ella solo para que alguien pague lo que le hicieron a su "hermanita"? como se que no volverás a lastimar a alguien de ellos? Que todo esto no es solo un "show"?

-No lo es. Mírame Yaten, mira a mi hermano, crees que arriesgaríamos todo lo que hemos logrado en estos años por algo tan estúpido como una venganza? Acaso no puedes ver lo mucho que Darien adora a Serena? Jamás permitiría que mi hermano fuera infeliz! Deberías entendernos un poco! Ustedes también crecieron sin familia, tu hermano mayor los saco adelante, se rodearon de gente que los quiere, que los ayudaron en todo! Pues exactamente eso nos paso a mí y a Darien! Pero yo le falle y aun así el nunca me dejo! Cometí errores, pero he aprendido, he madurado y he luchado contra todo mi pasado, he pedido perdón y me han perdonado! Ahora simplemente quiero ser feliz, merezco ser feliz!

_Hable casi gritando, me lastimaba el hecho que pensara que todo lo que habíamos avanzado en estos años fuera solo un teatrito._

-Fui tonta Yaten, pero no soy mala. Jamás me atrevería a lastimar a alguno de ustedes. Jamás.

_Me miro sin una emoción en su cara, pero poco a poco un gesto parecido a una sonrisa fue apareciendo._

-Bueno, debo decir que no eres lo que imagine todo este tiempo. Disculpa mi falta de tacto y altanería, pero necesitaba comprobar, estar seguro que no lastimarías a mi familia. Lo siento.

-se que a veces necesitamos estar completamente convencidos de que podemos confiar Yaten. No hay problema.

_Salí de la pequeña oficina sintiéndome mas ligera, como si decirle todas esas cosas a Yaten me hubieran servido para finalmente creer que merezco ser feliz, quitar el miedo tonto que aun rondaba por mi mente, mi corazón. Vi a Haruka, me miraba preocupado, pero le di una sonrisa que estoy segura hablaba por sí misma_

–todo está bien Haru, solo hablamos

-si tardabas 5 minutos mas habría ido a tumbar esa puerta

-Por Dios no! Esa puerta la hizo el papa de Rini, se hubiera molestado mucho!

_La cena transcurrió entre pláticas, risas, anécdotas, bromas, reclamos, todo un verdadero festín de comida, tendría que empezar a ir al gimnasio después de estas fechas._

_Veía a mí alrededor y todo estaba bien, mi hermano se veía tan feliz, de alguna manera la vida se había acomodado para que las personas que alguna vez se cruzaran por nuestro camino, de una forma no muy grata al principio, ahora formaran nuestra gran familia._

* * *

**Tres meses después…**

**Sere POV**

_De acuerdo, esto no es lo que esperaba. Darien me había invitado a Cambridge, a su antiguo departamento para pasar unos días solo nosotros, pero tan pronto como habíamos llegado, a media mañana, se había ido alegando un favor a su antiguo jefe, hace 4 horas ya._

_Solo me había mandado un mensaje diciendo: _"lo siento princesa, pero prometo compensártelo muy bien" "pues mas vale que sea muy bien Darien Chiba, porque estoy aburrida"_, fue mi respuesta y ya no recibí ningún mensaje mas._

_Ahora estaba tratando de cocinar algo, porque era después de medio día y moría de hambre, pero un toque en la puerta trunco mis intenciones_

-Usagiiii!

-Rei? Qu-que haces aquí?

-Vaya! Que forma de recibir a tu mejor amiga casi hermana es esa?

-Yo, lo siento es solo que, bueno no te esperaba aquí, como es que sabes que estaba aquí?

-Oh pequeñeces conejo. Lo importante es que estoy aquí a buena hora.

-Buena hora? Para que?

-Para esto!

_Y la tia Hina y Mina aparecieron cargando un montón de cajas y equipaje_

-Ay Usa! Que emoción verte, pero anda ayúdanos no te quedes ahí parada! Ten lleva tú esto directo al cuarto de Darien. Vamos por más cosas

Mas? Que rayos estaba pasando aquí!

-Tía, que, que es todo esto?

-Ay mi Niña, son solo accesorios para

-No seas curiosa Usa! Y mejor metete a bañar, ya te prepare la tina

-Un momento, paren, basta! Podrían explicarme que se supone que son todas estas cosas, porque tengo que tomar un baño de tina y oh por Dios Mina, para que es esa lencería blanca!

-Usa, pues para que mas para que la uses!

-Usagi, Darien nos hablo, pidió que viniéramos a ayudarte porque tiene una pequeña sorpresa para ti esta noche, y bueno aquí estamos. Solo nos dijo que te ayudáramos a arreglarte y llevarte a donde el te esperaría. No sabemos mas, así que no preguntes y has caso!

-te hablo hasta Japón para que vinieras?

-No tonta, yo llegue anoche, pensaba darte la sorpresa, pero ya que Darien le hablo a tía Hina y a Mina pues vine con ellas. Pero deja de hacer preguntas y ve ya a bañarte.

_Resignada y a regañadientas hice caso. Por un lado estaba molesta por no saber de que se trataba, pero al mismo tiempo ansiosa e ilusionada. La sorpresa anterior de Darien fue maravillosa! Pero que mas podría hacer? Proponerme matrimonio otra vez? O solo se trataba de una cena romántica?_

_Cuando Salí, sobre la cama de Darien estaba un par de zapatos muy bellos, la lencería que Mina me había mostrado, varios estuches de maquillaje y colgado de una de las puertas del armario un portatrajes seguramente con el vestido que debía de ponerme. Camine hacia el con la firme intención de abrirlo y ver el vestido pero _–oh no señorita, quieta ahí!

-pero Rei! Si es el vestido que me voy a poner tengo que verlo!

-pues si es el vestido que te vas a poner pero no, tu no lo veras, todavía!

-ahora siéntate y deja que te ayude con todo!

-donde están Mina y mi tía?

-fueron a buscar algo de comer, no creo que tarden

_Suspire, al menos me iban a alimentar. Tome asiento en una silla que Rei trajo de no se donde y deja que me ayudara a arreglarme. Crema, perfume, medias, lencería, peinado, mas perfume, maquillaje y cuando pensé que ya seguía el vestido, me envolvió en una bata de baño rosa y me llevo a la cocina a que comiera algo. Mi tía había llegado._

-oh mi conejo! Que hermosa te ves! Bueno, siempre estas hermosa pero este día mucho mas.

-Tía, es solo el maquillaje. Por cierto donde dejaste a Mina?

-ah se entretuvo un poco en una tienda. Quería probarse un vestido pero no había de su talla así que lo mandaron pedir.

_Esa Mina, si normalmente era exigente, embarazada era la muerte!_

-bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos. Usa, lávate los dientes y deja te retoco el maquillaje.

_Me arrastro hasta el baño, retoco mi maquillaje y peinado. Mi tía se había llevado el vestido a un coche que nos esperaba afuera, no lo reconocí y tampoco al señor que lo manejaba._

-Darien lo pidió para que te lleváramos. Es rentado. Ahora se una buena niña y cierra los ojos, debo colocarte esto y shh! Nada de quejas!

_Haciendo un puchero de frustración cerré los ojos y sentí que muy suavemente me coloco una venda en los ojos, sin hacer presión para no dañar el maquillaje. Sentí que nos pusimos en marcha y sabía que por mucho que preguntara no me dirían nada. Así que me resigne a esperar._

_Cuando llegamos, Rei no me quito la venda, sino que con cuidado me sacaron del auto y me condujeron a un lugar, sentí algo de viento y después nada_

-Ahora te voy a colocar el vestido Usa, pero aun no te dejare verlo, así que coopera.

_Esto era serio, ya habíamos llegado y todavía no podía ver mi vestido? Mi corazón estaba acelerado, de que se trataba todo este misterio?_

-Rei, ya no aguanto mas, dime por favor de que se trata todo esto?

-Aguarda solo 5 minutos mas Usa. Todo esta bien, tranquila.

_Cuando hubo terminado, sentía sobre mi cuerpo una suave tela, ajustada desde el pecho a la cintura y luego suelto hasta mis tobillos._

-De acuerdo Usa, voy a quitar la venda, lista?

-Claro Rei, lista.

_Pero mi corazón corría un maratón_

* * *

**Darien POV**

-Ya llegaron. Estas nervioso?

-Si te dijera que no mentiría, pero más que nerviosismo, creo que es ansiedad, ya quiero verla, quiero estar con ella.

-Tranquilo galán, solo unos minutos más.

-Gracias por todo de verdad chicos, sin ustedes se que esto no seria tan perfecto como lo es.

-No tienes que agradecer nada Darien. Al contrario, gracias a ti por hacer tan feliz a Usa.

-Bien, será mejor que vayamos a nuestros lugares. Recuerden, Hotaru y Haruka al frente con Darien, Taiki y Amy, Yaten y yo, Rei entrara antes de la novia. Usagi entrara con la tia Hina. Al terminar salen primero los recién casados, Haruka y Hotaru, nosotros y al final en lugar de Rei será Rini repartiendo los saquitos de arroz y las botellitas de burbujas.

-Así que vamos ya.

_Aquí estaba yo, esperando el momento de poder reclamar como mi esposa a mi princesa. Estaba tan feliz, tratando de controlar las ganas locas de correr hacia donde estuviera ella y abrazarla y besarla. Al principio tuve miedo de que a ella no le gustara la idea de una boda secreta, de no participar en la preparación, pero entre Mina y Rei me convencieron de que a ella le encantaría esto, mas porque respetaron todos los gustos de mi Sere, tenían un libro que ella había hecho con recortes de revistas cuando era una adolescente, quería una boda al aire libre, justo al atardecer, un día de primavera, todo blanco, con miles de velas y flores, y podría decir que así estaba todo, tal cual siempre deseo mi princesa. Mina se había lucido con los detalles y por supuesto yo no había escatimado en gastos. De invitados había clientes de Sere, que habían sido amigos de sus padres, algunos compañeros de trabajo, y por supuesto el Dr. Tenoh y su esposa, aunque con ellos venia alguien más, según me había dicho Haruka, pero no había visto quien._

-listo hermano?

-mas que listo.

_La vida me había puesto en el momento preciso para poder llegar aquí, a unirme para siempre con la mujer de mi vida, con el amor de mi vida, para formar la familia que siempre deseamos, que hace algunos meses pensamos que ya llegaría algún pedacito mas, pero no fue así, nos dio la oportunidad de hacer las cosas en orden, de conocernos mas, de compartir mas y se que en el momento adecuado la vida nos dará los hijos que tanto queremos._

-ya viene

_Mi corazón se acelero, corría al encuentro de mi princesa…_

* * *

U.U si me estoy tardando mucho en actualizar, lo siento!  
Pero aqui esta otro y prometo no demorar mucho con el que sigue.  
Ya son los ultimos. Espero sea de su agrado.  
Espero sus comentarios.

Shiru.


	28. Uniendo

**como siempre: los personajes que participan en esta historia son de Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Serena POV**

-Usa, Usagi respira por el amor de Dios, respira!

-Rei, que, que es esto?

-Esto, es tu vestido de novia, a poco no es hermoso?

-Pe-pero como? Que? Cuando?

-Darien te ama tanto conejo, hasta das envidia! El que tengas un novio así de perfecto. Dime, no reconoces el vestido?

_Estaba frente a un espejo tratando de asimilar todo esto, había sido obligada a arreglarme, vestirme y sacada casi a la fuerza de la casa de Darien. _  
_Y ahora estaba aquí, en un muy cálido cuarto, en el que solo había un sillón, un espejo, arreglos florales, mi mejor amiga y yo._

_Y la figura que me mostraba el espejo era casi una visión. Era hermosa, enfundada en un vestido blanco, no, no cualquier vestido, era EL VESTIDO, el que había visto cuando era una adolescente,  
estaba obsesionada en ese tiempo con las películas de Disney, y ese vestido se parecía tanto al que una princesa podría usar, que en cuanto lo vi supe que el día que me casara lo usaría.  
Claro que cuando crecí y estaba próxima mi boda con Seiya, había pensado en buscar ese y usarlo, pero algo me detuvo, en ese momento creí que usar ese vestido era solo un sueño de niña,  
que ya estaba grande y debería buscar algo mas actual, por así decirlo...  
pero ahora viéndome en este espejo, sabia que la única razón por la cual no lo compre aquella ocasión, era esta: estaba destinado para Darien._

_El corsé drapeado, con pequeños cristales y piedras bordados, se ajustaba en la cintura y de ahí el vestido caía libre hasta los pies, una falda de tul recogida en finas ondas lo hacia lucir majestuoso.  
Del corsé salía una pequeña capa de tul que le daba el toque clásico y real de una verdadera princesa, era hermoso! Estaba completamente impresionada, asombrada, anonada, embelesada, maravillada y…_

-Rei, dime que no estoy soñando por favor! Que todo esto de verdad esta pasando, que conocí a Darien, que el me ama, que esto es real, por favor dímelo!

-conejo, es real, todo esto! Darien te ama y esta a punto de darte la prueba final!

_Las lagrimas estaban tratando de salir, pero no quería arruinar mi maquillaje, todo era perfecto! Levante un poco el vestido y vi los zapatos ideales que hacían juego con este maravilloso vestido, eran muy sencillos, color liso del mismo del vestido y tacón alto._

-solo faltan los accesorios, pero aquí están. Estos pendientes eran de tu mama, la tía Hina los ha guardado todos estos años, hacen juego con tu anillo.

_Eran unos pendientes de diamante, muy sencillos pero divinos, junto con una gargantilla de oro blanco y un diamante en el centro. Era verdad, si que eran ideales con el anillo._

-Así que ya tienes lo nuevo, que es el vestido, lo usado que son los accesorios y lo azul que es la liga, así que deja te la pongo.

-Rei, gracias! Se que ustedes tienen mucho que ver en todo esto. Como podría saber Darien de este vestido si no? De verdad muchas gracias!

-Usa, eres mi familia, y lo único que quiero es verte feliz, haría cualquier cosa para eso. Y se que tu harías lo mismo por mi. Así que dejemos lo emotivo para la ceremonia, te parece?

-Dios! Rei, a quien invitaron? Hay mucha gente? Pero primero, donde estamos?

-Oh lo siento Usa, pero te darás cuenta de todo ya hasta que salgas de aquí, tu no te preocupes de nada y disfruta este día.

-Ya esta lista la novia?

-Mina! Oh Mina! Muchas gracias!

-Usa, no te atrevas a llorar, que mira que estas bellísima, finalmente tienes el vestido de cuento que tanto querías y lo mejor es que te espera el príncipe que tanto mereces

-Chicas muchas gracias! Jamás olvidare esto, y creo que nunca me cansare de agradecerles, es hermoso todo!

-y no has visto nada, pero ya es hora así que vamos!

_Salimos de ese pequeño cuarto para toparnos con un pasillo de pasto alfombrado de puros pétalos rojos que se dirigía hacia una gran carpa blanca, por el camino había pequeñas bases con velas y flores, rosas rojas.  
Justo de otro pequeño cuarto en frente del mío salieron los Kou, con mi tía, solo los abrase y les di las gracias. Se acomodaron al inicio del pasillo en parejas y Rei tomo 2 ramos de flores,  
el de ella que era de rosas amarillas, que fue como me di cuenta que ella era la dama de honor y el mío que eran rosas rojas con 4 rosas blancas_

-Mi pequeña, estas tan hermosa y te ves radiante!

-Gracias tía, gracias por todo esto!

-Sabes que todo lo organizo Darien, solo quiso lo mejor en todo. Estoy segura que tanto tus padres como los señores Winston están muy felices por ti pequeña.  
Quise que tuvieran un poco de representación, por eso las 4 rosas blanca.

_Era demasiado, tenia tantas ganas de llorar, todo era realmente maravilloso y emotivo._

-bueno Usa, ha llegado la hora, después de que Rei camine hasta la entrada cuenta hasta 10 y empiezan a avanzar

_Una suave música empezó a llenar el lugar, me sujete del brazo de mi tía llena de emoción y ansiedad, quería verlo todo, quería llorar de alegría y felicidad, quería llegar hasta El y decirle que lo amo tan solo con mirarlo._

_El lugar era mágico, cuando nos toco avanzar pude comprobar donde estábamos. Ahí donde nos dimos la oportunidad, donde le abrí las puertas de mi corazón, de mi alma a Darien aquí mismo le entregaría todos mis días, mis momentos, mis sonrisas y llantos, todo._

_El suave camino de pétalos y velas llevaba a una carpa blanca, donde unas sillas finamente arregladas estaban ocupadas por amistades, familia y algunos conocidos, imposible para mi concentrarme en todos los rostros, pero si en las tiras de flores y cristales que adornaban cada parte del lugar, y si vi al maravilloso hombre que me esperaba al final del pasillo enfundado en un traje negro que solo hacia acentuar mas su belleza, si vi sus ojos azules que me hechizaron por completo, me hicieron recorrer los últimos pasos bajo una espesa nube donde ya no tuve escapatoria solo hasta el momento que estuve a su lado y el tomo mi mano ahí supe, que finalmente, después de tantos años de dolor y amargura, de secretos y enojos…_

-Estoy en casa

* * *

**Darien POV**

_Sus palabras inflaron mi pecho, de felicidad, de alegría de amor…se veía tan hermosa, como el bello ángel que es. _  
_Su rostro reflejaba tanta emoción, sus ojos me miraban tratando de decirme todo lo que sentía y yo solo pude tomar su mano y besarla, _  
_esperando ansioso las palabras que la unirían a mi para la eternidad._

_La ceremonia fue pequeña pero muy emotiva, estaba impaciente por decir mis votos, los había escrito mucho antes de organizar la boda, _  
_eran palabras que una noche había sentido la necesidad de escribirlas para en algún momento decírselas, y que mejor momento que este?_

-Princesa, un día nuestros caminos coincidieron, nos miramos pero aun no era nuestro tiempo. Cada uno siguió con su camino, haciéndose un lugar en esta vida.  
Finalmente, el tiempo llego y nos volvimos a encontrar y mi mirada se topo con la tuya y todo coincidió. Desde ese momento mi corazón te pertenece, mi amor por ti es eterno, soy tuyo, en las buenas y en las malas,  
y con este anillo yo prometo amarte cada día, cada instante, te amo Serena, te amo!

_Coloque el anillo en su mano y sentí que mi alma se ataba a la de ella, que ahora ni la muerte podría borrar esta unión._

-Darien, yo…mi vida es tuya, sin pasado, sin fantasmas, sin todo lo que alguna vez sufri. Porque desde que apareciste en mi camino, tu amor borro todo lo malo.  
Y hoy aquí, con este anillo te prometo amarte cada día más y más, consentirte y tratarte como lo que eres, mi vida entera. Te amo Darien y no habrá jamás un día que eso cambie.

_Su pequeña mano coloco el anillo en la mía y entonces lo sentí, esa fuerza que nos había unido para siempre, la misma que sentí cuando baile con ella la primera vez,  
cuando la vi en esa conferencia, cuando en este mismo lugar ella acepto ser mi novia. Esa fuerza que no es otra más que amor eterno._

-Puede besar a la novia

_Y sin perder mas el tiempo, la bese, sellando las promesas que acabamos de hacernos e iniciando a cumplirlas._

-Estamos en casa, amor. Finalmente en casa.

* * *

u.u ya apareci  
esta pequeñito el capitulo porque que mas se puede decir?  
finalmente estan mas que juntos!  
Gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus comentarios!  
un beso

Shiru.


End file.
